


FEUD

by wh33zy



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Marukawa Publishing could really stand to gain money and more notoriety, so company owner Isaka Ryuuichirou comes up with a genius idea: have his two top selling authors, Usami Akihiko and Ijuuin Kyo, collaborate on a story together. He is well aware that there will be disaster in the making of their literary masterpiece, but it will surely be worth it.
Relationships: Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou, Ijuuin Kyou/Misaki (Unrequited), Ijuuin Kyou/Yanase Yuu, Kajiwara Manami/Takahashi Takahiro, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 72
Kudos: 106





	1. The Contract and the Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey! Man, the last time I posted ANYTHING Junjou Romantica was when my username on here was completely different AND I still had an FFNET account lol

“Welcome back!” Misaki exclaims from the kitchen when he hears the door unlock and open under the sound of the rushing water from the sink. Soap bubbles cover his hands as he continues scrubbing the pots and pans he dirtied to make tonight’s dinner. The door is slammed back closed, making his shoulders jump. This is a telltale sign that one of his rare face to face meetings went _terribly_ and against everything Akihiko wanted. However, “Don’t close the door like that!” He scolds anyway. 

“You would not _believe_ the _audacity_ of those people.” The author starts, shrugging off his autumn trench coat and hanging it up in the coat closet. “I, myself, still _cannot_ believe what they’ve demanded from me this time as if I haven’t carried them all these years with my best sellers.” He then takes a seat in the pastel armchair to untie his black oxfords. When he slides them off, he leans back into cushions with, “I need a cigarette…” He’s cut back though, but this huge betrayal is on him is too heavy. _“Or something.”_

Misaki was ready to roll his eyes since he’s witnessed these kinds of dramatics before, “What, did they ask you to come in for a few days? Or to finish your manuscript on time?” You know, to actually _do his job?_

“I wish they had asked me for that instead.” 

The brunet puts the last dish on the drying rack before turning off the water, quickly drying his hands with the towel over his shoulder. He turns around to look at his lover, a serious frown taking over his face as he unties his apron. “Then what is it?” 

“Isaka sat me in a room with that _g-ddamn_ Ijuuin and demanded I sign a contract to collaborate with him on a story.” He almost sourly chuckles. “It’s a short story, thankfully.” 

Misaki blinks in surprise, pulling the unstained smock off to fold it. “Really!?” 

“Yes. The company could really use the money and notoriety, so says Isaka.” He scoffs with a wave of his hand, as if he were trying to dismiss it. “So now, _I_ have to work with that _pest_ who just can’t _wait_ to see you more than he already does.” He shakes his head, still appalled. “I’m only doing this because it’s the least I can do for Isaka and Aikawa. Not to mention _I_ am getting paid more and there’s a year long vacation after we’re through. Then I’ll _never_ have to see him again...which is the least _they_ can do.” He then glares curiously at Misaki, a finger hooking on the knot of his tie to tug it loose. “Why aren’t you more upset?” 

“Oh!” He didn’t realize the excitement on his face was obvious. “Well, I can’t help but think about how _amazing_ the story is going to be! Two of the greatest writers working together-” 

“One of them _much greater-”_ Akihiko starts to correct, because Ijuuin’s success as an author pales in comparison to his, not that he cared. He was more about the art than the fans. 

_“Anyway,”_ The younger man continues. “I can’t wait to read the final product.” 

Akihiko makes a disapproving hum. “Well I _surely_ can. I’ll have to compromise with him so he can have his signature, juvenile and obnoxious sense of humor with his terribly weak attempts at building a plot.” He nearly winces right after he says it, just _imagining_ the upcoming _disaster._ “It’ll be the worst thing I’ve ever worked on in my _entire_ career!” 

One of the biggest _The Kan_ fans in all of Japan wanted to fight him on every word but...he’s not a writer and he hasn’t reached editor status quite yet. “You’re just saying that because you don’t like him.” Misaki lazily defends, at the very least. “Now go sit at the table. Dinner’s ready.” 

The next morning in the Marukawa building was pure torture- to experience and to witness. 

“If we could get a picture of your both shaking hands?” The photographer asks over the buzz of a few reporters. 

Akihiko wears a tight smile as he firmly grips Ijuuin’s hand whose smile seemed more easy going even though that self-satisfied smirk never leaves his eyes. They stand like this for a few moments that seem to stretch on forever. When Isaka announces that he has the “contracts” (the ones they’ll sign just for the cameras), Akihiko snatches his hand away as if it was being held against his will and turns sharply. He marches over to his side of the table and pulls out his chair to sit down. 

“Why _thank you,_ Usami-sensei.” Ijuuin says, already lowering himself in his seat. 

Akihiko goes as far as to push him in, determined not to lose. “Of course.” He grins, settling right behind the mangaka, leaning over him a little as the photographer wanted a more friendly picture. Isaka was all for making it seem like they were intimate friends, and of course Akihiko fights with keeping his ‘for the public’ smile unwavered. It was a relief when the author _finally_ went to go sit in the other chair, the furious camera clicking continuing as they signed their names. 

“Usami-sensei! Ijuuin-sensei!” A reporter calls to them. “Whose came up with the idea to collaborate!?” 

“Well,” Ijuuin starts warmly. “Isaka-san came to me about this idea and I wholeheartedly thought it would be an honor and a privilege to collaborate with someone like Usami-sensei.” 

Akihiko nods at that. “I only thought the same about Ijuuin-sensei when they came to me about this idea. I’ve always wanted to work with someone so talented on a story.” 

The chatter quiets down for those with notepads to furiously write down every single word. Lies, lies, lies. It only made Misaki wonder how their book would turn out if they _did_ think that highly of each other. He’s sure it would have been one of the greatest strokes of genius to ever grace the world of literature. Well, maybe that’s a little far-fetched, but he can’t help but think it would be from his two favorite authors in the world...who look like they want this over and done with already. 

The young brunet can only purse his lips inwards at them from his position near the door, since it was obvious that his lover wanted to do _anything else but this._ If it weren’t so bad, he could have _laughed_ at all the reporters and staff alike squealing over how good of friends they must have been since their first interview together. If only they knew _the real them,_ if only they knew _the real Usami Akihiko._ He’s almost glad that they all have no idea. 

Aikawa worriedly sighs next to him, “I wonder if this’ll be okay.” She then bites her lip. “I can’t believe we got these two working together.” 

“I’ll say.” Misaki agrees. “I-” Well, he isn't certain but, “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

His hands are then collected into cold, smaller ones. “We’ve asked the unthinkable so we're counting on you!” The editor says, hope and desperation in her eyes. If it was appropriate, she would have left a red-lipstick kiss mark on his knuckles- she’s _so_ grateful for him. “You’re the only thing that makes him work. You’re the only one that’ll make sure he doesn’t bail on us.” 

Suddenly, a hand claps on his back a few times. “It’s gonna be a tough road ahead.” Isaka warns on the other side of him. “But there’s _no one_ who believes in you more than me.” He grins, as if it was making it less bad than it sounds. “This’ll be a good experience for a future editor like yourself. Take this as a lesson for when you're full time.” And even though it was _more_ for Akihiko, “We’ll have you in the writers room and everything!” 

Writer's room? More like the lions den. 

What doesn’t make Misaki’s anxiety any better is the flirtatious wink Ijuuin gives him from across the room. The smile on Akihiko’s face was akin to wishing his new partner would go missing. But, no one noticed and were still eating their “friendship” up. Only he would truly know the upcoming challenges between them; he has a front row seat for the whole thing. However, he knows whose side he’s on. 

All the upcoming stress, dealing with these two men, only makes him mumble a frightened, “Oh, brother.” 

The feud has begun.


	2. Magnets Repelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to THE DRAMA, there are snacks over there, drinks are in the kitchen, and-

Monday morning was the first day of work...well,  _ pre-work.  _

Ijuuin would come to Akihiko’s livingroom with editor-in-chief Takano Masamune, and they would share their ideas or anything they’ve written so far. At this point, the both of them knew it was going to be a short adventure novel with illustrations throughout. That was what they had time for and what was in the budget. They share as much as they had brainstormed over the weekend, picking out common things that they could both agree on, building off of them, and deciding that they’ll be in the story.

“Not to be rude, Usami-sensei,” Takano says after a while, looking over their notes so far. “But, I’m seeing a lot more of your ideas than Ijuuin-sensei’s.” 

“Does it matter? This is what we are agreeing to.” Akihiko says firmly as a matter of fact. “Ijuuin-sensei hasn’t disagreed with anything I’ve presented.”

“Yes, but,” Ijuuin starts. “I feel like I’ve been a lot more compromising-” 

“Then let’s get this  _ straight,”  _ Is demanded next with a short nod.  _ “I _ am a novelist and  _ you  _ are a mangaka.” Masamune opened his mouth to protest-  _ “There is nothing  _ wrong with that except that we are from two  _ very  _ different worlds. We have different ways of telling a story and since we are going with this method of creating it, I should be more.. _.relied on.”  _ This sounded nicer than him just taking control of what he can only predict will be a disaster. “I’m not opposing you, if anything, I’m helping you.” 

Since that’s hard for the editor to dispute (but still with a want for things to be more equal), “Which, that’s fine, but-” 

The sharp glare he sent Takano’s way was enough to make him shift back in the armchair a little. “Do you not trust that I know what I’m doing, Takano-san? Because if that’s the case, then I’m not sure if I can continue-” 

Masamune loudly clears his throat. “Excuse me, Usami-sensei. If it’s all right with Ijuuin-sensei, then it’s fine.” 

_ “Is it  _ fine with you, Ijuuin-sensei?” Let’s just be  _ sure.  _

The mangaka nods. “Considering all of your awards, I would be a fool not to be fine with it.”

Akihiko forces his lips to quirk up briefly for appearances sake. “Good.” He promised Misaki he’d be at least  _ a little  _ nicer. 

“But I also need to put my effort and work into this, so you have to allow me to do so.” Is a bit of a push back, but it wasn’t unexpected. “This is supposed to be us working together.”

The author relents with a, “Then give me more of what you’ve written down. You look like you have another page or two. I don’t know why you haven’t shared it already.” He nearly scoffs since he hated feeling like his time was being wasted with useless complaints over easily recognizable manga tropes not being included.

What frustrated him the most was probably what Ijuuin said at the end of their meeting. They hadn’t finished on decisions or the story outline, but were off to a better start than they both had expected. Maybe having an editor, or really any mediator of some kind, was the key to their productivity. Akihiko showed Ijuuin and Takano to the door and with all the goodbyes of a professional. The editor takes off first, probably  _ dying  _ to get out of all the tension, which left the two authors alone. The novelist was going to just close the door in his coworker’s face, however-

“Look, Usami-sensei,” Ijuuin says, less gracious. “I don’t like you and you don’t like me.” 

With a cocked eyebrow, “You’re point?” Because  _ that  _ is the understatement of the year. 

The mangaka doesn’t let the unfazed, cold look waver his resolve. “But we’re good at what we do and we can make something  _ great  _ together. So let’s make it more about the work than about us.” 

"I have always been professional and I will continue to do so." Was just an unfriendly way of saying that he agreed.

With a small smile, “ And maybe by the end of this, I can call you and Takahashi-kun my friends.” 

Oh, what, is Akihiko supposed to 'have a heart' now? Yeah, _no thanks._

Still completely bored and a little irritated by this conversation, “Prepare yourself for disappointment then.” Akihiko decides monotonously,  _ then  _ closes the door in his face. 

Thankfully (or maybe not), Misaki doesn’t witness much of their disagreements at home since he spends most of the day doing other work at Marukawa to earn his way into being full-time. But he does witness them when they come in to work on their project. He’ll sit in and shadow the editorial in chief in the new Usami and Ijuuin joint office. Aikawa also sits in, taking notes, elaborating on ideas, and putting in her own two cents if she’s not trying to prevent the small fires starting between them. Each meeting in their office has Misaki’s excitement to read the final product building and building, along with his anxiety.

But, he’s not sure if witnessing a masterpiece being created is worth what he goes through just to do so. 

The day starts with his lover insisting that he drive them both to work in his obnoxious foreign sports car, which Misaki doesn’t mind afterwards since it’s convenient. They meet Ijuuin in the parking lot, who bids a cheerful good morning to the both of them but  _ only  _ gets a reply from the young brunet. Akihiko doesn’t bother even looking in his direction, and when he finds it most convenient, he removes his sunglasses which reveals how unimpressed and irked he is. 

“Usami-sensei, you’re looking well.” Ijuuin comments, as ingenuine as ever and determined to be acknowledged.

The novelist only sends a tired glare his way with a want to flip the bird at him, but that isn’t very classy...and Misaki might get mad at him so, “As do you.” He replies monotonously. 

When they sit down to start the work of building the plot, Misaki, of course, sits next to his lover...and his favorite mangaka sits  _ right  _ on the other side of him. Which is fine and dandy until they get into disagreeing  _ over almost everything _ . They argue right over his head, their words and the tension so heavy it makes him sink a little in his seat. He can’t relax like this, and the apologetic look on Aikawa’s face only makes him feel worse. 

“Why can’t we have the heroine in a love triangle? It’s something interesting for the readers, it adds a genre and more characters to the story.” Ijuuin says in response to his partner’s firm  _ no  _ on that idea. 

Akihiko looks at him like he’s stupid since he can’t say it to his face. “Really? With all the romance mangas saturating the market, do you _honestly_ think _anyone_ would want to read about  _ another  _ love triangle? I thought you were at least better than  _ that.” _

“Sensei, if I may-” Aikawa tries to break it up as early as she can. 

“Also it shouldn’t matter if we have more characters or another genre!” He exclaims, exasperated in a way that sounds like they’ve had this conversation before. “If it doesn’t add anything meaningful, then it shouldn’t be included!” 

“But does add something meaningful, it shows where her priorities are! This is something we lack emphasis on.”

“It doesn’t even fit with the overall tone or theme. She’s focused on her career and exploring these ancient ruins, not on people who find her desirable. I  _ thought  _ we agreed that this wasn’t a romance  _ novel.”  _

“Nothing is completely set in stone. Besides, it’ll get boring if we don’t deviate a little bit.” 

_ “Boring?  _ What are you trying to say-” 

The door opens, revealing Asahina and a reporter clutching a camera. “Excuse us for interrupting but we’ve got someone writing for our newspaper and the blog.” 

“I just need a couple pictures.” The shy reporter says. 

Their smiles were so fake, the room smelled like plastic. It’s amazing how both authors instantly snapped up once exposed to an outsider. Ugh, Misaki will  _ never  _ understand celebrities.

But he does wonder if he’ll ever get used to it; the snide remarks, the painfully faux niceness, the arguments, the deep and utter desire they both have to vanquish one another as violently as possible. Is this the price for getting to see history in the making? It’s a hefty one, but either way, he thinks he’s willing to pay it. But, maybe he doesn’t  _ have  _ to sit quietly through their arguing- 

_ “Then  _ why don’t we make it about the tribe near the ruins instead of about the main character?” Misaki suggests before the argument could continue, knowing that if he didn’t speak up now, Ijuuin would be victim to a tongue lashing. 

It’s quiet for a second, and for a moment he’s afraid that he’s said something incredibly stupid until, “No, that could work.” Aikawa says in agreement, already adding it to her notes on her laptop. “It doesn’t deviate too much from the plot and it adds some drama.” 

Takano makes a positive sounding hum, also typing away. “It also brings her closer to the tribe which is what we want, since she has to gain their trust to explore their ancient lands and ruins.”

As much as he wanted Misaki to  _ fully  _ agree with him, “It is a fine idea.” Akihiko relents. “I’m not opposed to it myself.” 

“I really like it.” Ijuuin says, smiling at his favorite person in the room. “Makes me all the more excited to have you on my team.”

Isaka doesn’t have to say it, Misaki  _ knows  _ why he’s here. He’s  _ not  _ an idiot or at least he likes to think he isn’t whether or not his lover disagrees. This whole ‘being in the writer’s room’ privilege wasn’t just for the experience; he was the firefighter. He’s the guy that calms everyone down, brings peace to the valley, joins everyone’s hand in kumbaya, makes Godzilla calmly descend into the ocean, etc, etc,  _ etc.  _ He’s a secret weapon, if not  _ the  _ secret weapon to this whole thing  _ not  _ falling apart. 

The mangaka nudges him with his foot under the table. “Let me know if you have any ideas about  _ The Kan _ .” 

_ That  _ is a conversation his fan has  _ always  _ wanted to have. “Of course! If you’ll hear me out...”

Akihiko could only roll his eyes. “We can always suck-up later so let’s get back to work.” He says which makes Ijuuin give him a look. “So, I think the ending leaves much to be desired.” 

When lunch finally rolled around, the young editor-to-be thought he could at least take a breath for an hour. There shouldn’t be arguing over the plot if they’re taking a well deserved break, right?

Well,  _ no.  _

The key word here is  _ thought.  _

“Why don’t we order from that really nice place down the street? Ten Mae?” Ijuuin suggests, but not without a motive as he sets his eyes on Misaki. “We’ve had dinner there, remember? You really like their house special.” 

Too afraid to look at Akihiko’s face but somehow  _ feeling  _ the absolute hatred, “O-Oh, yeah! They have really great food and it’s not too expensive.” He says to the group who blink at him in surprise, probably wondering  _ what  _ he was doing at Ten Mae with Ijuuin when he was still a nameless intern. “Unless anyone wants to order somewhere else?” Dear lord, he hoped someone would. 

“No, it’s fine. They deliver.” Masamune says, his gaze still on his laptop. “I also really like the food there. I’ll pull up the menu.”

_ Dammit. _

“I’ll order for everyone.” Misaki volunteers, hoping that it would give him a  _ real _ break from these two men. He flips to another page in his notebook, going around the table with Aikawa, Takano, Ijuuin, himself, and-

“I’m not hungry.” Akihiko breathes, pushing back in his chair and grabbing his coat. “I’m going to get some air, ‘scuse me.” Which was just a more polite way of saying that he was going to smoke. 

Misaki knows that it’s not just because it’s a place Ijuuin suggested just to continue being a shit but also the  _ stress. _ Usually, he doesn’t smoke  _ at all  _ nowadays unless he’s deep into negative emotions. Working with ‘that g-ddamned’ mangaka has been grinding on his nerves since day one, and it hasn’t been letting up. Not to mention the pressure of making sure it’s something good that he could put his name on. So instead of sighing at his decision, his lover just asks Takano to show him the menu again. What  _ wasn’t  _ going to help was  _ starving.  _

“Let’s see, he’s been craving...” He trails off his quiet mumble, scrolling down the page. “He’ll have…” He writes it down, confident that his lover will at least nibble at a good portion of it if nothing else. 

“Aw.” Eri playfully coos. “You know him so well.” And thank the angels above that he does, that  _ someone’s  _ figured him out. 

The younger man’s face heats up for the second time that day. “Ah, well,  _ you know.”  _ He chuckles awkwardly, because how could he not know this man so well?  _ How  _ many meals has he cooked for this picky eater over the years?

Ijuuin’s easy-going smile falters a little because that’s something  _ he  _ wanted and something that his rival didn’t deserve. But he fixes his face when Akihiko returns to keep unbothered appearances right after the restaurant has gotten their order. He seemed a little more refreshed as he sat back down, but not any more pleased than he was earlier. Misaki grabs his sleeve, a habit that he’s not sure of its origin, but it always works to get the older man’s attention. 

“I ordered you something to eat.” The brunet offers before his voice firms up to scold, “What’re you doing skipping meals? When has that ever done anything for your work?” 

For the first time that day, Akihiko’s face breaks into a small, genuine smile that no one but Misaki has ever seen. “Thank you.” He says quietly. But, that face is only short lived since he felt eyes on him. “What is it, Takano?” 

The chief editor quickly blinks away the look of shock on his face, but makes a mental note to talk to Misaki later because he has  _ too many questions. _ “Oh, nothing, sorry! I was- spacing out, it’s okay. Anyway, let’s get back to it until the food gets here. There are some issues with the climax that you were having, Ijuuin-sensei?” Back on track. 

The cycle repeats, and everyone hopes to get used to it. 


	3. Brand New Project, Brand New Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo BOI is today's drama HOT HOT HOT. I was so excited to post this chapter!

The fire between the two authors only burns brighter when Misaki is tricked into having dinner again with Ijuuin. Okay, maybe _tricked_ is a little strong- well, it was _suspiciously convenient._ Either way, here’s how it happened: 

It was a normal day at Marukawa this time, since Ijuuin still worked on _The Kan_ but with an adjusted schedule to accommodate the collaboration. Right in the middle of work, someone asks ‘isn’t today your birthday, sensei?’ and just like that, he and Yuu are out that evening to have dinner with the boss. Everyone else had plans, and since it doubled as Ijuuin wanting to treat his wonderful team, it wasn’t like Misaki could just refuse. He does text Akihiko that he’ll be home late because of what happened, and with this established trust between them, the author’s ‘alright, stay safe’ response is to be taken at face value. 

At the _very_ last minute, where Misaki and Ijuuin are _already_ sitting at the table with drinks ordered, Yuu cancels. Apparently, he tells the mangaka over text that he’s _so_ sorry but an emergency came up and he just _cannot_ make it. A large part of the young brunet believes this story, considering his weird amount of luck over the years, but the smaller part of him suspects it was planned. Maybe he spends too much time with his lover to be that paranoid but...he can’t stop himself from wondering. 

“What a shame.” Ijuuin says, _barely_ looking the slightest bit displeased at his phone. “Well, I hope you don’t mind if it’s just you and me.” His grin then becomes a little sad. “I just didn’t feel like eating alone on my birthday again.” 

“Oh, not at all!” Misaki pipes up, heartstrings being lightly plucked at. “I totally understand. Who wants to be alone on their birthday?”

The older man nods gratefully. “So, I know it’s only been a few months of work, but I’d like to know your thoughts and opinions on the story so far.” He asks, leaning his chin on his palm. “Usami-sensei may listen to talent or technique, but I _always_ listen to my fans. I won’t stop writing until _they_ tell me to.” He declares proudly, pointedly looking at the Marukawa part-timer with, “That’s how much I love them and all the support they give me.” 

“W-Well, what can I say, sensei?” Misaki starts, shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat. “It’s an absolute masterpiece and it’s not even finished yet. I was so excited about this story as soon as I found out, I mean- my two favorite authors writing a story together? That has _got_ to be the best thing ever and it is so far!” 

“I’m so relieved that _you_ think so…” Ijuuin’s eyes glance down at the coasters. “Usami-sensei makes it... _hard_ to believe that things are going well, that _I’m_ doing well. I’m not sure if he even wants things to work, I mean…” Careful there, Kyo. _“Well,_ He’s right in saying that we’re different types of writers, but I wish he’d step back a little, you know? Give me a chance. At least _I_ have a background in writing in the adventure genre.” 

His fan looks a little miffed to hear that. “I know it _seems_ like he doesn’t think much of you or _anyone_ really, but he does. He just has a different way of showing it, that’s all. He wants to make every bit of this a success as everyone else does.” He explains, his smile a little tight because he’s not sure _why_ this man thinks it’s okay to complain about his lover _to him._ “He thinks you’re talented too and likes _a lot_ of your ideas. Trust me.” 

The mangaka looks at him lovingly. “You have _such_ a good heart. You always see the good in everyone, don’t you? Even when it seems like nothing could be there.” His hand reaches forward, and this time Misaki is prepared to push it away, but, “How did paper get in your hair?” 

“Oh!” He breathlessly chuckles in relief and is grateful for the subject change. “Thank you. I have no idea, but considering where we work, I know _where_ it’s from at least.”

Ijuuin studies his hair a little bit. “You know, your hair’s getting a little long.” 

Misaki self-consciously slides a section of his chestnut locks behind his ear. “Really? I guess I’ll have to trim it some time this week.” 

“I think you should keep growing it out.” The older man says off a sip of complimentary ice water. “You look really good with long hair.” 

A gossip writer, fortunately sitting at the next table over, had pulled a notepad from her purse as soon as she realized who they were. So far, she has frantically written down some _excellent_ material with _very_ helpful notes about what they could be implying. 

It was only a matter of days before the gossip column was published. Misaki hadn’t checked his text message from Todou yet with the link to the article yet since he was making breakfast. Akihiko got the same link from Aikawa, since the trouble she goes through just being his editor will never make her less loyal. He had stopped eating to read it, and usually he doesn’t even bother glancing at any of these useless tabloids but the all caps message his editor put above the link said ‘MISAKI’. Of course, his interest peaked. 

_Renowned Author of The Kan, Ijuuin Kyo Opens Up About Difficulties with New Collaboration...On a Secret Date with New Editor?_

The picture right under the title was that persistent _pest_ reaching over and touching him, smiling at him as if they were already together. It made his skin crawl, but those feelings of doubt didn’t return. The trust they built is unbreakable; they’ve realized that it’s them versus the problem, not versus each other. And being able to tell when they lie makes it impossible to even sugarcoat anything, so it’s the truth or nothing at all. The least Misaki can do though is _explain._

“Misaki.” The author calls scrolling back up to the picture. “Come here.”

The younger man takes out the scrunchie holding his hair back before bringing his own plate to the table. “What is it?” The seriousness in his lover’s tone instantly catches his attention. 

Akihiko hands him his cell. “What’s this?” 

It’s looked at while he’s sitting down, brows furrowed until he sets his eyes on the picture and the few bolded quotes. He sharply looks back up, their gazes meeting again with a, “I can explain.” Flying out of his mouth. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

_“I know._ Calm down.” Is said like his reaction is _ridiculous._ “These gossip articles aren’t here to spread the truth, just a story. I just want to know what happened.” 

Misaki’s shoulder’s sink a little with some relief. “There _was_ going to be more than just me but the other editor bailed at the last second. At least that’s what Ijuuin-sensei said.” He offers his phone back. “Also, he wasn’t touching me, and if he did _I wouldn’t have allowed it._ He was pulling something out of my hair. By the time I realized, he had already done it, but- look, I have to build good relationships to make it in the company. It’s not like I could have just refused to stay or go out. I can’t be rude...” He looks away with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what? Don’t be stupid.” Akihiko says, turning off the screen. “It was all out of your control.” 

The only one he finds in this to be untrustworthy is Ijuuin. That serpent could have definitely set their situation up where it would have been just the two of them. Everything he seems to do regarding his employee seems to have an attempt or a motive behind it. Not to mention the quotes further down the article, branding him as difficult, stuck up, unkind, and less experienced than a mangaka who has never written a novel in his entire career. 

The unbothered look on his face changes though. “But, these are things Ijuuin said about me?” 

The younger man bites his lip. “Yeah.” He admits with a nod, _knowing_ what was going to happen next. “B-But I think they took what he said out of some context.” 

_“How_ can you take half of this out of context? In what context is he not blatantly disrespecting me? Or isn’t obviously flirting with you?” He gets up from the table, appetite lost and more than eager to head to their office today. 

“Usami-sensei! Usami-sensei! Is there anything you’d like to say about Ijuuin-sensei’s comments in today’s column?” A young reporter yips at him as soon as the author slams his car door shut with Misaki in tow. 

Akihiko still keeps his quick stride with the tasteless, young gossip quickly following along his side. He takes one last drag of his cigarette and breathes out, “What’s your name, kid?” 

“Hikaru?”

The author tosses the bud on the pavement just before the double doors. _“Get lost,_ Hikaru.” Of course, Misaki apologizes for that.

He swings one of them open, not acknowledging anyone else in the buzzing publishing building as he marches straight into the small room with his last name on it- 

“Okay, _Usagi-san.”_ Misaki says, small hands gripping his arms which halts them. “I know you’re upset but-” Akihiko waits for his attempt to talk him out of whatever he was thinking. “Be civil.” Is demanded instead, since he at least deserves the confront Ijuuin. Then he snaps, pointing a finger at him. “And _no_ ninjas. Understand?” 

The older man fights off a pleased smirk. “Go get yourself some tea or something from the breakroom, I’ll only be a minute.”

Ijuuin gave him that sickening smirk he always seemed to wear that just made Akihiko want to _wipe it right off_ using _various_ methods. Some of them downright unholy. It was like he _knew_ why his coworker was marching into their office like he was and he thought it was _funny._ Their top editor is sitting across from one of his bosses, holding his breath as he stares over his shoulder. He’s never seen the author look so _not calm._

“We’re going to talk. Right now.” The older man demands sharply before pointing a warning glare at the editor. _“If you’ll excuse us, Takano._ None of this concerns you.” 

Takano instantly gets up, collecting his laptop as if it was a race, mumbling a very quick, “Ah, yes, sorry.” 

As soon as the door closes behind him, Akihiko slams his hands on his on the table, already loving the subtle flinch that Ijuuin didn’t think he’d notice. “I’m going to cut the shit.” Although his face barely showed it, his voice was full of that hushed venom and danger. “Misaki only admires you as an artist, not the _vile_ person you are. He feels like he can’t say no or be impolite because that could jeopardize his job. If you take advantage of him one more time and try to suggest to the public that you’re better than me in _any_ respect, I _will_ snatch this story right from under you and see to it that you never work again. You know I can do it too.” He takes in a breath, as if to calm himself down a little. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Is that a _threat?”_ He asks, the amusement in his face irritatingly unwavered. 

“Not at all.” He answers, standing upright. “It’s a promise.” He then starts shrugging off his jacket. “By the way, if you have _anything_ to say about me or my work, the least you can do is say it to my face. It’s rather confusing to be man enough to try to take Misaki from me but to not be upfront, don’t you think?” He walks around to his seat at the other end of the large table. “Well, consistency isn’t a strength of yours, is it?” He’s read his work enough to know that.

Before Ijuuin could give what he thought was a _rightful_ rebuttal, Aikawa walked in with some apologies about being a few minutes late because of the traffic. She looked a little nervous when she asked, “H-How are you, Usami-sensei?”

 _“Perfectly_ well, and yourself?” Akihiko says, slipping on his glasses and opening his laptop. He can’t help but feel good after that. He’s _always_ wanted to properly put Ijuuin in his place. 

His editor lets out a relieved exhale, a hand pressing to her chest. “I’m okay, thank you.” She then nods at the mangaka, “Sensei.” She then sits on one side of him, setting up her workspace. “Where’s Takahashi-kun? _He is_ coming, right?” She was sure they’d need him more than ever today.

“Yes, he’s here. He went to go get something to drink before we start.” Akihiko explains, not looking away from his screen. 

“Usami-sensei-”

“Unless it’s about the work, it can wait.” And just like that, Ijuuin is _shut down._ “Where’s Takano?”


	4. Boldness of All Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that the comments for this story are giving me so much life. TTATT

_“The last thing our readers and yours want to ask you is about the comments Ijuuin Kyo made during an outing with an editor last month. We’ve been dying to know your thoughts, but you’ve made absolutely no comment about the situation.”_

_“Really, there isn’t much to say. We were just having artistic differences at the time. I only wished he had come to me about his concerns. Well, what matters is that we had a talk and we’re on good terms now. That’s what everyone should focus on.”_

“What a _liar.”_ Misaki grumbles at the TV screen in their bedroom, running the towel around his neck through his wet hair as he watches. Once a commercial break starts, he heads back to the bathroom-

 _Where_ he’s hugged from behind. It’s a tight embrace he’s locked in for a couple moments, and of course, he expresses a non-serious protest. It loosens up, Akihiko’s quiet but warm laughter sliding into his ear as he leans down to press quick kisses to his wet head, his cheek, and then his neck. He breathes in his scent, his smile slowly turning into a grin. His lover turns his head, mainly to glare at him and ask what he was doing, but it’s taken as an invitation to slide their lips together. Of course, Misaki can’t find it in him to pull away at all, even welcoming it to continue with the way he runs his fingers through silver locks.

“You smell really good.” The author says when they break apart. 

With cheeks flaring, “Yeah, I just took a shower, _dummy.”_

But, that wasn’t his point. “You smell like _me.”_

Misaki moves out his grasp, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. “W-Well, I was _out_ of some things.” He explains awkwardly, folding up the rough cloth to hang on the rack. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind. I know you use the expensive stuff.” 

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t care.” Which is true however Akihiko doesn’t buy that excuse at all. When he crossed his arms over his broad chest, Misaki knew the jig was up. “But, didn’t you go to the store yesterday?”

The brunet feels the heat on his face travel up to the tops of his ears and down his neck; caught red-handed. He pushes his wet bangs back when they lock eyes again. _“Sorry,_ I should’ve asked first but work has been really stressful and the…” He clears his throat, eyes finding the floor, and _so_ unable to _believe_ that he’s going to admit this right now. “The way you smell...it calms me down.” He’s never felt _more_ like a weirdo in his life...well, maybe just a little more when he’s doing laundry and _loving_ when he catches a whiff of cologne still left on the wilted collars of his shirts.

Unable to resist the cuteness, Akihiko puts his arms around him again in another hug, “You’re stressed out?” The genuine concern asks. 

Although hugging him back, _“Yes.”_ He answers like it _should_ be obvious. “You and Ijuuin-sensei stress _everyone_ out.” Then he closes his eyes, breathing out a long sigh through his nose. Even though one of the sources of stress is here, being in his arms was getting rid of all the negativity that had been weighing him down. “...rather have _you_ than the smell.” He murmurs, not even realizing that the thought _actually_ left his mouth and melted someone else’s heart.

“Well, you won’t be stressed out for long.” Akihiko assures. 

Of course, _that doesn’t sound right_ because his stress would go away as soon as his favorite writers stopped working together. “What?” Misaki asks, lifting his head to look him in the eyes, daring him to share some idiotic escape plan for the both of them. What country would he have a brochure for this time? He can only wonder, but at least can guess that it’ll be outrageously expensive.

Gosh...those big green eyes staring up at him make him fall in love _all over again._ “After everything with the plot is settled, Ijuuin and I won’t have to meet for a while. We’ll work on the book separately, I’ll do most of the writing since he has to work on the art- then we’ll meet up again to put everything together.” 

The thought that the end is near allows him to take much needed breath, especially when he’s in the middle of them arguing again. It starts out typical, them disagreeing about a part in the beginning or something. At this point, he’s able to somewhat tune them out to concentrate on going through his notes to find a solution. That was until it took a _deeply_ personal turn- something that Misaki unfortunately expected to happen. 

"Sure, like I’m going to take advice from advice from some copy and paste mangaka.” Akihiko scoffs, leaning back in his chair. “I’ve seen your idea a thousand times and I refuse to put my name on _that.”_

 _“Me?_ Copy and paste?” Ijuuin can only laugh at that challenge, although offense easily takes over him. “As if your novel _Last Summer_ wasn’t a _Great Gatsby_ rip-off!” 

Maybe the end _should be now._

Misaki cringes as he watches that comment crawl _right under_ his lover’s skin. “Then you _must_ not be well read in _any_ respect. Not that I expected _you_ to-” 

“Good morning!” Isaka greets all sing-song when he saunters into the room, ignoring the sour looks on everyone’s faces. _“Loving_ the energy, especially this early. Now, how are my two _favorite_ writer s?” He asks, planting his hands on his hips as he stares at the _worst_ pairing he could have _ever_ come up with. 

Ijuuin does his best to etch a smile back onto his face. “We would be doing much better if you could remind Usami-sensei that scathing remarks about my work, my way to _make a living, isn’t_ a part of the contract.” 

_“Make a living?”_ He then releases a chuckle. “As if the world doesn’t already know about your stealing from other, more successful manga. Or should I call it being ‘heavily inspired’?” 

His grin is gone and soon as it comes. “You know, I’m beginning to think that _you’re the one_ who spread those rumours. What, is it for revenge from that gossip column that I had _nothing_ to do with?”

“Oh, _please.”_ He’s got better things to do than start gossip he doesn't care about. Not to mention, he also didn’t _really_ believe that he had nothing to do with it. “We’ve already established the difference between us. I’ll say anything about you to your face. I can, I have, and I _will-”_

Misaki places his hands firmly on the desk and stands up. “I think it’s time for a break! Usag- _Usami-sensei,_ why don’t you go get some air?” 

“That’s _perfect.”_ Akihiko says, getting up to slide on his jacket as if he couldn’t _stand_ to be in the same room as someone so _awful._ _“Exactly_ what I was waiting for.” As he walks to the door and around their boss, he pulls out his pack of menthols, tapping the box into the palm of his hand. 

Ijuuin sighs, pressing his fingers to his temples with closed eyes for a moment before getting up too, which is all around a _little_ worrying until he says, “I’m going to the breakroom.” He then tosses over his shoulder, “If anyone wants anything, just send me a text.” 

Once he disappears, the editors let out much needed exhales, Takano going as far as to remove his glasses to rub at his eyes. Misaki moves his laptop out of the way and sits back down. He folds his arms on the table and buries his face in them. He’s seen Akihiko angrier, but he’s never seen Ijuuin that pissed off before. What is he going to do for the next two or three workdays in this tiny room? The end is near, he reminds himself, the end is very, _very near._

Isaka purses his lips inwards, nodding a bit in understanding of what just happened. “Probably should’ve checked in a lot earlier…?” 

Aikawa nods eagerly. _“A lot_ earlier.” 

“Tch.” Takano sighs next, now grabbing his jacket too. “He’s not the only one that needs a cigarette.” He’d probably start prematurely greying too, dealing with them on top of the entire fucking editing department. 

The door closes again, the editor-in-chief taking the liberty of making sure it doesn’t slam shut this time. The relief, dread and the silence falls upon the room, leaving Isaka to only imagine what’s been going on. He knew it would be bad but not _this bad,_ since the last time he checked on the progress, things were going better than he thought. The main person he has to thank for that probably needs his encouragement now more than ever. 

Misaki hears a chair screech across the floor and someone sits down, the sound coming from right in front of him. He doesn’t bother lifting his head, even when he hears the boss’s less cheerful, “Hey there, cadet. How are _you_ holding up?”

The young brunet finally looks him in the eye, the tired look on his face screaming ‘what do _you_ think?’. “With all due respect, _why_ did you have to pair _them_ together? _They are aging me.”_

Isaka gives him an apologetic frown. “If the company didn’t need the boost, trust me, we would have paired _anyone else.”_ He explains before settling a hand on his arm. “I _know_ how hard you're working on this and on _The Kan_ , everyone here also advocated for you like crazy.” The younger man blinked with some surprise; he had no idea anyone was so kind to speak highly of him. “And I wanted to wait to tell you this after everything was over but I feel like you need to hear it now: you are being awarded a position as a full time, mid-level editor starting after a much needed vacation.” 

Hope fills Misaki’s eyes, mouth open to let in the surprised gasp. “Really? _Mid-level!?”_

With a proud smile, “That’s right and-” 

_“There you are,_ Isaka-sama.” Asahina suddenly scolds. “You have a meeting in five.”

His lover gives the temporary part-timer’s arm a squeeze before getting up. “So keep looking forward,” Then he whispers with a wink, _“And the peace.”_

Misaki wished he could have grabbed his hand for a very firm and enthusiastic handshake. “Thank you very much, Isaka-san!” He felt like just these words weren’t enough to show how _grateful_ he is. 

Aikawa takes part in the joy. “Congratulations, Takahashi-kun!” She nearly squeals, hands clasped tightly together. 

He _needed_ that pick-me-up, because now he was determined to do more than just survive their next few meetings. He sat up perfectly straight, shoulders back, turned obnoxious laptop screensaver _off,_ and is ready to give firmer direction. As far as he is concerned, he has a title now so he should act like it. With that, Misaki needs to prove that he wasn’t given it for nothing; he _earned_ it. 

However, he’s not sure if it helps him deal with small tiff-starters like this: 

“I made you some tea in the breakroom.” Ijuuin offers, setting the steaming cup in front of him. “You look like you need it.” 

Misaki’s eyes quickly darted from his gracious smile, to the cup, then to Akihiko in his peripheral vision. He pulls the cup closer to him, bowing his head slightly with a, “Thank you, sensei, you’re too kind.” Even though it’s the _least_ he could do. 

The older man only nods back to him before settling in his seat on the other side of him. The worst part? Unless Ijuuin somehow _knew,_ this tea was his favorite kind in the breakroom- green with mint and lemongrass. He also _could_ use a nice cup of hot tea, regardless of whether or not it’s to be petty. Right now, he could care less about tea though. It’s a nice, harmless thing to do (even with the motive). So, if Akihiko wanted to cop an attitude about it, _let him._

After blowing a few cautious, cooling breaths on the drink and taking a much needed sip. “Okay.” He decides. “Let’s go back to where we left off.” 

“But-” 

Misaki shoots Akihiko a look. “We’re making a decision that the both of you can agree with.” Then he furrows his brows at his future boss the same way. “Everything in this room is about the story, and we’re gonna keep that way. Takano-san, I saw you taking some notes, whether or not they’re relevant to what we were discussing before, could you share any ideas you have so far?” And as if he suddenly remembered where his manners were, “Please?” 

The two other editors in the room exchange pleasantly surprised glances. They’ve always known Misaki to be more shy, shy enough to warrant encouragement from Takano to be more assertive. And for the first time in a while, they didn’t feel like they were in charge nor did the artists themselves feel like bosses weighing them down. Right now, they’re embracing _this_ leadership instead. 

Takano opens his laptop back up. “Absolutely. The notes I took are relevant, since I was making a compromise for the both of them. I just need to know if it works.” 

“Perfect. Afterwards, we’ll hear Aikawa's thoughts because she was trying to say something before the break."

* * *

 _“That_ actually happened?” Hiroki questions in disbelief, leaning back in his office chair and crossing his arms. “Are you sure this is the same, stuttering mouse who attended my class?” And finished _late?_

“Yes.” Akihiko says from his absent colleague’s chair, looking at the floor with some concern. “I had never been more turned on in my life, I didn’t know what to do. Almost attacked him on the car ride home-” 

_“TMI!”_ The professor growls. 

“TMI?” 

“Too much information.” Is explained with a huff. “My roommate went to America for a while and that’s what they say over there when people _overshare._ I’m _just fine_ not knowing _anything_ about your sex life. Anyway,” He fights off the heat gracing his cheeks, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here just to tell me about the office.” Even though he asked about it since he had been wishing to be a fly on the wall in that room. 

“No. I came here to ask if you’d be able to look over a new manuscript coming out and if you were interested in reading what I have so far.” 

Ever since the collaboration announcement, Hiroki has also been itching to get his hands on _any_ written words, even notes. “Yes, of course. I may not get back to you super quickly with exams coming up.” 

“Take your time. We’re in no rush.” His best friend stands, pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket. “Here. A sneak peek. Let me know your thoughts.” 

Hiroki gazes excitedly at it, unable to wait to get home to read it but something comes to mind. “Oh, wait, Akihiko?” When the author pokes his head back through the door into the tiny Mitsuhashi literature office, _“Last Summer_ was _not_ and will _never_ be a _Great Gatsby_ rip-off.” 

“Absolutely appalling wasn’t it?” 

“Oh, I’m _sickened.”_

A nod, “Thanks. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

And like always, their meeting ends abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and 
> 
> i 
> 
> oop


	5. A Little Peace

“That’s all for today, everyone. Good work.” Ijuuin announces to his team in his large study room. The symphony of chairs screeching, clean-up, and mumbled ‘good work’s and ‘thank you’s were passed around. As the noise trickles out the door, Ijuuin goes over his shelf of books and binders alike, plucking out a dark green one. “Takahashi-kun? You mind hanging back for a second?” 

The editor-to-be lifts his head, still sliding his things into his work bag. “Oh, uh, sure.” He quickly shoves everything in and swings the strap onto his shoulder. “What’s up?” 

Ijuuin waves his hand a couple of times to beckon Misaki closer. When he does hesitantly stand by his side, “I know Usami-sensei doesn’t care about the artwork, but I at least wanted to know your thoughts.” He lowers the binder for him to see. “These are just initial sketches and outlines.”

Their main heroine was brought to life; young, short, slightly tanned skin, green eyes, dark brown hair- 

“Excuse me for being a little inspired. She’s someone who takes charge once she finds her courage...just like _you.”_

The only difference between Misaki and her, besides their gender, was the fact that she was muscular and her hair was long. Her lips were also fuller than his own, her clothes skin-tight which that category of fashion was something he’ll never be brave enough to wear. He’s mesmerized by Ijuuin’s artwork, always has been, still flipping to each page of scenes that he helped plan. It was so surreal, and it made him more excited for the final product. Not to mention he couldn’t help but be overwhelmingly honored to be the inspiration for such an amazing character. 

“Sensei…!” Misaki says breathlessly. “This is _amazing-_ I mean, _of course_ I expected it to be amazing coming from you-” A grin quickly spreads onto his face. “Gosh, _this is so cool!_ And this is just the first draft?”

Captivated by an expression so sparkling directed up at him, “Yes. I haven’t had a lot of time to draw but once everything’s final between me and Usami-sensei, I’d be happy to show you the rest.”

“That would be awesome! But- I mean, I’m honored that you were inspired by me,” Then he looks at the drawing a little woefully. “I’m just sure there are a billion other people you could have taken better inspiration from. I’m actually not brave at all.” He chuckles awkwardly. “I wish I was as brave as her.”

“Nonsense.” Ijuuin smiles back at him, settling a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “If you were a coward, you wouldn’t have interned for Marukawa in the first place. The way you completely took charge of the office the other day,” He gave his shoulder a squeeze, and when he felt Misaki tense up more than he already was, he let go. “Well, you and our main character are more similar than you realize.” Besides, that’s how her appearance is described throughout the story. 

The brunet puts a little distance between them; regardless, he doesn’t like being touched by people who aren’t close to him that much. “Really? Sensei, you think too highly of me-” 

And because of Akihiko’s terribly perfect timing, a car horn just outside impatiently honks. 

It was probably nothing, maybe Ijuuin meant it as purely platonic. Either way, “That’s my ride! Thank you for today! I look forward to seeing more art!” The young brunet says in a rush, relieved more than ever that his lover was here to pick him up (which is a rarity but he’d mull over that later). 

Okay. Maybe he isn’t this assertive _beast_ outside of his job but _he’s working on it._ He’s sure at least some of it will rub off on his personal life. Hopefully, because he needs a little bravery when his lover is in a mood.

Quite like now. 

“What took you so long?” He complains curtly as he curls them away from such a _tacky_ looking house. 

“You were waiting for just a few minutes!” Misaki snaps back at him. “Sensei was showing some first drafts of the artwork.” 

Akihiko stops them at a red light where he rolls down a window and pulls out his pack of cigarettes. “And? I know that’s not all.” 

“Well, um,” He didn’t want to gush. “He drew the main character to look kinda like _me._ And honestly? It’s really, _really cool.”_ All he gets in response is the sound of the lighter flicking. “Could you not do that?” 

“This is my last one today, I promise.” He says around the cancer stick in his lips. He looks up just in time for the light to change. “But, that’s... _nice.”_

Misaki stares at him expectantly. “And? What do _you_ think? You’re not one to hold ba-” 

“That’s so... _irritating._ What, does he think he’s going to win you over with some pencil marks?”

_“There it is.”_

The last meeting was glorious; it was the smoothest one to date. It seemed like it wouldn’t be since it was to finalize everything that’s been decided on so far with no going back. Really, it was mostly so they could finally stop being in the same tiny room together that it all went off without a hitch. Misaki and Aikawa were nearly crying happy tears, Isaka seemed as pleased as ever, and Takano could only dread the future. He wouldn’t be happy and stress free until that contract is _up._

“Usami-sensei?” Ijuuin calls as Akihiko silently gets ready to leave for the day. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.” 

Akihiko looks at him weirdly, mainly wondering why this man thought it was okay to get closer to him. “What?” He asks sharply as he ties his coat’s belt. He didn’t want to have to further talk to this guy more than he had to. 

“Later this evening, if you’re free, why don’t we go out for a drink? There are some things I wanted to discuss with you.” He offers confidently.

Everyone else’s eyes in the room instantly shift to the other author who lets out one short ‘ha’. _“You and me?_ Tossing back a few? I don’t-”

Even more determined, “I’ll buy.” 

Akihiko could use a drink on Ijuuin’s dime...he also didn’t feel like backing down from whatever this was, and the curiosity of what it was all going to be about was really pushing him to just say, “Alright.” After thinking it over for a minute, calmly looking him up and down as if he was still trying to find _anything_ fishy about this. “Text me the address and I’ll meet you.”

Misaki and Aikawa’s jaws are practically _on the floor._

“Are you...so you’re seriously going?” The young brunet asks, almost in shock, watching as his lover looked through his closet for something more relaxed to wear. 

“Yes.” Akihiko says, sliding hangers across the rack as he searches. “I said I would.” 

Misaki crosses his arms. “You’re not _really_ a man of your word when it comes to these things.” He explains. “You’re not going just to _prove_ anything, are you?” 

“Assumptions I have, mostly.” He confirms, pulling out a black knit cardigan out and then off the hanger. And before Misaki can ask, “I’m not going to pick a fight either. But, if he starts it, I’ll finish it.” He slides it over his white long sleeve that he had recently put on. “I’m curious. I want to see what he has to say to me.” Is explained further as he starts pushing up his sleeves to stop just before his elbows like he usually does with any shirt. “And he’s paying, so it’s no skin off my nose.” 

Well...maybe it’ll be okay. But, his anxiety does nothing to stop the dark fantasy it’s playing of bailing them both out of jail because of an epic bar fight. “Are you sure you’re going to be warm in that?” It’s winter now, afterall. 

“Yes. I don’t get cold easily,” Then the author smirks. “Like _you._ Every year, you tremble like it’s brand new.”

This only makes Misaki cutely grumble, “I hope you freeze.” But if it’s any consolation. “You look nice…? I mean, you’d know more about fashion and stuff than me but, uh, yeah…”

Since Akihiko only really appreciates Misaki’s compliments- at least he knows _those_ are genuine. He moves his bangs out of the way to properly kiss him on the forehead as a thank you. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“Okay...drive safe, y’hear? The roads are getting icy.” 

The bar was classy, not exactly a place that Akihiko would ever come back to since he’d rather drink at home, but it was far from a hole in the wall. The lights were dim, the jazz piano playing was not too loud, he was allowed to smoke inside, and a strip of booths ran down the middle of the place. Ijuuin was already sitting in one and waved him over. They say their necessary hello’s as Akihiko settles in.

“What did you call me here for, Ijuuin?” The novelist inquired tiredly over the glasses clinking and soft hum of Friday night chatter, leaning back into the booth’s seat with a cigarette held up between his fingers. “If it’s to change any part of what we’ve already decided on into one of those half-brained manga tropes, then you must be _out of your mind.”_

Ijuuin could only scoff at the notion. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Usami-sensei. I just wanted to have a friendly drink.” 

A huff of smoke. “We’re not friends.” He reminds him dryly.

The mangaka keeps that knowing smile he always seems to wear. “No, not friends, but allies, surely.”

“Allies?” He questions, reaching to tap ash into the tray on his side of the table. 

“We don’t have to be friends at all. But we do want the same thing; for this novel to be a success. Since we have to work together to do it, that would make us allies.” He explains with a sincerity that Akihiko doesn’t quite believe in and it shows. “I mean it, Usami-sensei. I will support this book even if it means supporting _you.”_

Akihiko’s brows slightly raise in surprise. “Allies are something I can... _begrudgingly_ agree with. But supporting me? On that note, then you _must_ be wanting to tell me that you’ve _finally_ given up on Misaki.” He takes a drag, releasing the smoke as he breathes, “How smart of you.”

“Is that what you take me for? A quitter?” Ijuuin asks, as if that assumption was painful. 

A silver eyebrow cocks. “Are you _really_ going to challenge _me_ again?” That would be one of his worst ideas yet. 

_“Well,”_ The mangaka starts as a waitress sets two glasses of alcohol in front of them. “I recently started seeing someone.” 

So _that’s_ why he’s here. “Is that so?” Is it to get his guard to drop? “Who are they?”

“An editor of mine I’ve had on my team for years. You wouldn’t know them.” But that irritating ‘you don’t scare me’ look doesn’t go away. “It’s nothing serious. At the moment, we’re just seeing where it goes. We bonded over…” He takes a breath in. _“Unrequited love,_ actually.”

“Congratulations nonetheless.” 

“And loneliness.” He takes a sip of shochu, as if just saying that word needed coping. “You’re so _lucky_ to have someone like him to come home to, you know that?” 

“I do.” Akihiko looks down thoughtfully for a second, taking another drag. “Before we got together, I was also very lonely; thought I would always be that way. Later, I dealt with my own unrequited love that was just, if not more, impossible. I settled with not being deserving of anyone, I was satisfied with it even. At least I had my work and the person I was in love with was happy. But then…” The look on his face softened; _then there was Misaki._ “If there’s one thing I know, true love is _very_ unexpected.”

And if there’s one thing Ijuuin can admire Akihiko for, even from his writing, is wisdom. “I guess I just have to be patient then. My time will surely come…” But, it looked like he didn’t believe that. “Right?” 

“You know I can’t tell you that.” He almost sounded a little apologetic. “There’s no plan; you’re just lucky enough for it to happen to you.” 

“If not, I guess I’ll wait for Misaki to be unhappy and take him from you.” He shrugs playfully. 

That _actually_ forces a few deep chuckles from Akihiko which is _rare_ and something difficult to get used to. “I can assure you _that’s_ never happening.” He takes another pointed drag. “You go be happy with whoever you’re seeing and don’t worry about us.” He sighs. 

It’s a little satisfying when that smile does drop a little. “Really, all I care about is Misaki being happy. If that’s with you, then of course I’ll root for you both. That’s what I’ve been thinking about.”

Akihiko nods in understanding _and_ some amusement. “You know, I never understood that _heartwarming_ feeling of seeing someone older than you grow up a little…” His brows then furrow, as if to look at him more sincerely. “But now I do.” 

Ijuuin let’s out a laugh and offers up his glass to jokingly toast to that which his coworker takes part in, clinking his glass of wine without the same enthusiasm. As Akihiko takes a sip, he hears his phone’s notification tone chime. “Excuse me.” 

**_Tiny Husband (Cherry Blossom ): _ ** _Is the bar on fire yet?_

“Who is it?” 

“Misaki.” Is mumbled as he types out a quick response that everything is fine... _for now._

The mangaka rests his chin on his palm. “Tell him I said ‘hello’.” 

Akihiko just says ‘okay’ but doesn't really do it. “He was just asking how everything is going.” 

Ijuuin chuckles, “Can you blame him? I see he hasn’t stopped being a worrywart after all this time.” He suddenly takes a more serious tone again. “How did you know that _he_ was the one for _you?_ What’s that feeling like?” 

To be honest, Akihiko was a little taken aback by this question. He didn’t think Ijuuin would ever ask him to essentially rub what he has with his crush in his face. “Well,” He starts, squishing his cigarette bud into the glass ashtray. “It’s different for everybody, I think. But, for me, I knew he was my ‘one’ from the way he has always cared so deeply for me...in a way no one else did. He’s the only one who treats me how I’ve always wanted to be.” Like an actual human being. “He never cared about my status or money or notoriety- just who I am _._ He’s never once ever wanted anything from me but myself. Although we have our differences, the way we just _connect;_ it’s as if we’re a perfect match. And I must say,” He looks away, a faint smile gracing his face. “Realizing it is one of the most beautiful things anyone can experience.” He ends, as if Misaki had taken his breath away again. “However it plays out, you’ll _never_ be happier. I can promise that much.” 

Ijuuin thinks about his words for the rest of the night. They echo in his head, and he’s not sure if he feels like his situation is more tragic or if there’s this newfound hope. He does feel like Akihiko is right; he should give up on a love that won’t bloom and leave room for one that will. And since Misaki _is_ happy, he should be satisfied with it without wanting more or else he’s not keeping his word to support them. He likes this perspective a lot better, there’s some _nobility_ to it.

But the _jealousy..._ he can still only seethe with envy on the inside as he lies awake tonight. He longs for that heaven on Earth, to come home and hear- 

“Welcome back!” 

Misaki was in the kitchen heating up water to make a cup of tea for himself by the time his lover came through the door. He had been waiting with baited breath, and even though he changed into pajamas, he was not intending to go to sleep without hearing every detail. But, his question about what they talked about is cut off short when arms envelop him tightly. He doesn’t return it right away from the surprise, but his hands hesitantly slide onto his back after a moment. 

When the brunet pulls away to look at him, “Hey…” He greets softly when he notices the very emotional look on Akihiko’s face. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA FIGHT IN THE BAR, DIDN'TCHA??? Well, maybe they're more similar than they realize???


	6. Please, Please, Please

“You talked about  _ me?”  _ Misaki asks sourly to the ceiling.  _ “Really?  _ Instead of working through whatever problems you have with  _ each other, _ you guys talked about  _ me?” _

The author closes his eyes, so content to lay his head on his lover’s bare chest. “We did settle a few things, don’t be so narcissistic.” 

That only earns him a growled, “Like you’re one to talk!” 

“He told me that he was dating someone on his team, that he was moving on from you. I think an editor or assistant of his. But then…” He lets out a long, relaxed sigh-

The hand still in silver locks tightens on a few sections a little. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ fall asleep on me now.” 

Akihiko doesn’t bother to try to keep himself from drifting off. “He thought I was so  _ lucky  _ to have you...asked me what true love felt like…” Then he mumbles. “So I told him.” 

True love, huh? Misaki can agree; what they have  _ is  _ true love. Even though he has nothing to compare it to, he’s  _ certain  _ that’s what all these feelings are. He’s positive that he’s found his one too. 

Well, that’ll have to do for tonight; Akihiko doesn’t wake up for  _ anybody. _ More answers would surely come in the morning.

Along with a surprise. 

“It’s nice that sensei found someone though.” Misaki says while he slides freshly washed and cut strawberries in a bowl to be set on the table with their breakfast.“I had no idea he was so lonely.” 

“Really?” Akihiko says next to him as he pours himself a second mug of coffee. “Hm.” 

The younger man glances at him questioningly, turning on the water to rinse his hands clean. “What?” 

“Just thought that’d be something you’d know.” His lover brings his cup to his mouth, taking a small sip. “Seems like he’d trust you with those kinds of things.”

“Well,” Misaki quickly dries his hands on a kitchen towel. “Around me and his team, he’s always very positive.”

The novelist hums as he swallows another mouthful of caffeine. “I don’t know why he opened up to  _ me  _ of all people. We were in... _ admittedly  _ similar situations except,” He steps closer to his lover, placing a cold hand on his warm cheek. _ “I _ was  _ very  _ lucky.” Is said with a warm smile that made Misaki’s heart flutter. They share a kiss, chaste and brief, before Akihiko whispers, “I hope you’ve got a scarf if you’re going out today or else everyone will know what you were up to last night.” He presses a kiss to Misaki’s head before continuing his journey to the dining table. 

What makes up for that  _ embarrassment  _ (and the walk of shame he has to do to change his shirt because he  _ does  _ have to run an errand today): 

“I guess if you  _ insist  _ that I take away something from our pointless outing; we’re not as different as I thought we were. I think I understand him a little better at least. He went through the same thing I did with Takahiro. I know the heartbreak he’s going through very well. I can’t help but pity him a little.”

Misaki spits out his iced green tea right back into its cup. 

Akihiko only rolls his eyes at such a dramatic response and tosses a napkin from the holder in the middle of the table in his direction. “If you expect me to say that maybe I was too harsh or that I’m open to any relationship outside of being allies for the contract, then prepare to be let down.” He continues, as pompous as ever. “He’s done  _ nothing  _ to gain the smallest bit of forgiveness from me.” 

The brunet gratefully unfolds the napkin that falls in front of his plate, which was more like a thinner and fancier paper-towel, and wipes his mouth. “That’s honestly the nicest thing you’ve ever said about Ijuuin-sensei!” 

His lover can only scoff at that. “I’ve said  _ far  _ nicer in interviews.” 

“I said ‘honestly’.” Misaki corrects, picking up his chopsticks. 

The day that Akihiko’s confidant comes by for a visit, ready to read the first couple chapters with some hot tea prepared by his former student, he doesn’t have the same reaction. His usual frown deepened, as if he was disgusted. His eyes pierced into the author’s back who stared out the large windows, admiring the falling snow and grey skies. His arm holding the packet of paper he was marking had relaxed against his thigh. 

Hiroki was disappointed. 

“Oh, what? Don’t tell me you feel sorry for him!” He exclaims. 

Akihiko doesn’t bother to turn around.  _ “Only _ a little. I feel like I understand him better.” 

“Hmph.” The professor nearly laughs. “Mr. Undefeated Rival Usami Akihiko has gone  _ soft.” _

Lavender-grey eyes glare right back at him.  _ “None  _ of what he said excuses  _ anything  _ he’s done but…”

_ “But?  _ Why is there a ‘but’? You either forgive him or you don’t.”

“I understand his position.” He huffs, looking away again. “Maybe I could have given him more of a chance, it’s more possible now since he’s not after Misaki anymore. He says he wants to support us and I don’t think it had malicious intent behind it. Don’t mistake that for weakness, Hiroki.” Didn’t his mother teach him to feel sorry for the less fortunate too? 

The brunet sits back again, ready to delve into the next chapter. “Yeah, remind me of that when he has more to say in the next gossip column  _ and  _ swipes the award for this right from under you.” He slips his glasses back on. “You have  _ a lot _ to consider thinking like  _ that.” _

Akihiko gives him one last annoyed look before returning to the building winter wonderland outside. His expression softens; maybe his full guard should continue to stay up... _ just in case.  _

Ijuuin’s commute back home after a good day at work goes as it usually does. He’s tired but feels a wonderful sense of accomplishment and excitement for the finished product. He waves at those he knew in the Marukawa parking lot, wishing them well before sliding into the driver’s seat. With keys slid in and turned he carefully backs out, hearing nothing but the cautious beeping of his small car.

He can hear the wheels crunching on the salt that had been laid down on icy roads last night, the rhythmic wave of windshield wipers- he turns on the radio. He kept the volume down, flipping through the stations until music he could stand would be left alone. He half listens, maybe mumbles a few lyrics he knows. His focus was on the road and his thoughts more than anything else until that familiar feeling a dread seeps into his stomach as he pulls into his garage.

He hesitates getting out, and the jingle of his keyring as he unlocks his door only makes him regret leaving the warmth of his car because-

Ijuuin’s house has always been big and empty. He walks in to silence, the lights off, the stale familiar smell of art supplies, and coldness. 

He imagines that his ally doesn’t have to ever deal with this; that he gets to come home to lights on, dinner cooked, the TV on or music playing, Misaki’s interrupted humming with his slippers padding on the floor as he moves about the kitchen. He tosses a ‘welcome home’, since he can’t leave the stove. Akihiko slides behind him to share a greeting kiss, blissful as he’s scolded about coming home late or forgetting to pick up toothpaste on the way shortly afterwards. Then Misaki would sigh and tell him that dinner would be ready soon. Their evening would carry on just as magically. 

Wonderful,  _ wonderful  _ noise. Ijuuin craves it so much that it drives him to tears sometimes, like now. He wanted all of that noise, he wanted that warmth, he wanted that domestic familiarity that he feels he’s a little more deserving to have. As it was his dream to swim in success, to have the money and the big house, it does nothing to fight off the coldness of being alone. It wasn’t  _ fair.  _

Snivelling, he carelessly toes off his shoes and pulls his coat off in the foyer. He desperately turns on the lights, then the TV if he could maybe replicate some of that heaven. Maybe he should call Yuu and...what even are they? Are they dating or just seeing each other? It was agreed that they’re exclusive and not seeing anyone but what does that also mean? They’re already breaching company rules with...whatever they are now. Right now, he didn’t just want anyone; he wanted something, anything  _ genuine. _

Misaki was talking to his small group of friends online when his cellphone rang, the vibrations making it jitter on his desk. Once he saw the name, he nearly choked on the potato chips he was snacking on. He clears his throat before picking it up with a concerned, “Sensei, good evening!” His face changes from a surprised smile to a concerned frown. 

“Misaki, where’s the-” Akihiko stops when he sees his lover on the phone, and was about to turn away until-

“Ijuuin-sensei, I’ll come over. No, it’s okay, really.” 

The author stops in the doorway of the small bedroom, crossing his arms over his chest. What for? He saw Misaki at Marukawa a few hours ago, why does he need any more time from him? What business could he possibly have with him at his home? Just as his cut-throat gaze was softening on that mangaka, he exhibits untrustworthy behaviour  _ like this.  _ Maybe Hiroki  _ was right... _

“I’ll see you soon. Alright. Okay, goodbye.” Misaki then jams his cell into his hoodie’s pocket, turns in his desk chair, and,  _ “Holy shit!”  _ He jumps, then pressing a hand on his chest. “We’ve talked about announcing your presence!” Is growled angrily.

“What does he want you for?” Akihiko was never one to pussyfoot around. 

Misaki glares right back at him, and even goes as far as stepping directly in front of him. “First of all, you don’t eavesdrop on people’s phone conversations.” 

_ “Hypocrite.”  _

_ “Second,”  _ He continues sharply because  _ he knows that.  _ “I’m just going to see if he’s okay. He sounded  _ terrible  _ on the phone.” Is decided, but the uneasy look on Akihiko’s face is enough for him to sigh, “Look, Usagi, I’m a concerned friend. That’s all.” He runs his hands up and back down his arms. “I’m just going to check on him and I’ll come right back, okay?” 

“Misaki,  _ I trust you.  _ You have  _ not one _ conniving bone in your body. I just don’t trust him, never have.” But because Akihiko just  _ can’t  _ resist, “Okay…” He breathes, posture relaxing. “Since the trains will be down, I’ll pick you up. Let me know when things are settled.” 

Misaki curses the cold and snow as he shivers outside of Ijuuin’s door. Maybe he should have just let his lover drive him here too. He rings the doorbell a couple of times, whispering pleas for his boss to puh- _ lease  _ answer since he’s sure he’ll freeze. But all of these thoughts instantly leave his mind when he sees the sorrowful look on his face, the glossy eyes, and quivering lip. He’s  _ never  _ seen him like this but he tries to not make that seem obvious. 

“Hey, sensei,” His employee greets with more concern than warmth. “Are you alright? What can I do to help you? What do you  _ need?”  _

“A friend…?” Ijuuin answers, small and unsteady. Although that’s very touching, Misaki could smell alcohol on his breath. “Would you have a drink with me and talk?” 

Wanting him to  _ please  _ stop being so upset, “Yeah, let’s  _ just talk.”  _ But going inside felt like he was going against his better judgement.

They don’t even make it to the livingroom where the TV was turned on  _ way too loud.  _ The great mangaka he admired so deeply was so  _ drunk  _ he would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for Misaki being so quick on his feet. It was kind of weird that he didn’t struggle bearing a lot of Ijuuin’s weight, but the amount of times he’s had to drag Akihiko to bed are paying off. He asks where the bedroom is but only gets a garbled response. He manages to find it on the second door he struggled to open.

The room was smaller than he expected, dark with the shades still drawn and blankets a mess as if the bed had never been made. The closet door was left open with two pairs of shoes spilling out of it, empty water bottles littered the nightstand. Misaki had further noticed that a few shirts were thrown on the floor when he stepped on one. What a mess... _ he’s seen much worse though.  _

“Here you are, sensei.” Misaki grunts as he lays him down. 

The mangaka groans, eyes closed as he tries to shift to lay on his side but can’t find the strength to get off his back. Comfortable leaving him alone, Misaki retreats to clean up a bit. He quickly tidies up the bedroom before moving to the living room. The first thing he does is turn off the TV, as the commercial for a new brand of men’s deodorant almost burst his ear drums. He takes the large, half empty bottle of shochu and the glass with it to the kitchen, but not before staring at the mixed media paper littering the coffee table. They all seemed like they were for the collaboration, most had scribbles and x’s drawn over them. Still, they all were collected and put in a neat pile, revealing a cellphone underneath. 

Texts from Yuu started appearing, asking his boss if he was okay- from the looks of it, he’s starting to become sick with worry. He was threatening to come over if Ijuuin didn’t answer him in the next few seconds. Misaki looks back down the hallway, as if he wanted to see if he’d be caught first, then starts texting him back. He knows it’s an invasion of privacy, he already still feels terrible for the amount of times he’s eavesdropped, but maybe Yuu could get him out of this. It always seemed like he and Ijuuin were pretty close.

**_Yuu Yanase:_ ** _ Thanks for looking out, Misaki. I’ll come by in the morning and make sure he’s alive. _

Christ, he could just  _ hear  _ the sigh in his voice. In relief or disappointment, he couldn’t tell. 

The last thing he’d do was get a full glass of water from the kitchen and find some  _ non-expired _ pain pills from behind the cluttered bathroom mirror. He’ll leave them on Ijuuin’s nightstand, text Akihiko that things are settled, and he’s  _ done-  _

“Wait.” Ijuuin croaks, a hand desperately clutching at Misaki’s wrist over his coat sleeve. 

“What is it?” Misaki answers, shoulders tensed upwards. 

_ “Please,  _ stay with me, I’m so  _ tired  _ of being alone, I can’t stand it…!” He nearly sobs. But when he sees the way his employee’s gracious smile falters. “Misaki,  _ please.”  _

His clammy hand is plucked off his arm and gingerly placed on his stomach. “No, I  _ can’t.”  _ He doesn’t even bother trying to make it sound nicer. “You know why, sensei.” 

Ijuuin heaves a sigh, “Well...would you just stay until I fall asleep?”

Figuring that his lover would get here by then, “Okay.” He nods, his warm smile returning as he takes a seat at the end of the bed. 

“How was your day?” The older man asks, eyes already having a hard time staying open. 

“It was good.” Misaki’s voice seems to echo as he drifts off.  _ “My day was good...”  _

Ijuuin wakes up to his awful alarm clock, the smell of breakfast and- 

A desperate need to shove his face in the nearest toilet. 

Yuu is already making plates by the time Ijuuin decides to come down the stairs. He looks irritated as he slides eggs from the small pan onto two plates. Ijuuin smiles warmly at him; just the sight of him in the kitchen had him feeling ten times better than yesterday. Fuck,  _ what even was yesterday?  _ Not  _ really  _ wanting to find out, he slides up behind his assistant. 

“Why were you drinking so much last night?” Yuu scolds, the smell of body-wash and mint assaulting his nose. “You were  _ blacked-out.” _

“I’m sorry…” Ijuuin grins, not at all sounding genuine. “Thank you so much for making breakfast for me.” He leans close for a kiss- 

Yuu’s hand shoots up to block his face. “I heard you upstairs.” 

“I brushed my teeth  _ twice.”  _ He offers. 

“Just go sit down.” 

The mangaka’s smile falters, but so his assistant could maybe drop some of his attitude, he does as he’s told. “Thank you for also tidying up and leaving painkillers by me. You didn’t have to-” 

Yuu carelessly tosses the pan into the sink. “I didn’t do that.” He snaps, before taking a breath. He can’t believe he’s getting  _ so  _ upset by this. “You called Misaki here last night and he was so worried about you that he showed up. Then  _ he  _ contacted  _ me _ . He’s the one that did all of that for you so thank  _ him.” _

It  _ stings,  _ all of this just  _ hurts.  _ When will he be someone’s first choice?  _ When? _

“Yuu, we didn’t-”

“Figure your shit out, sensei.” Yuu says firmly, placing a steaming plate in front of him. “Or you’ll  _ always  _ be alone.” 


	7. The Obligatory Company Christmas Party with Drama Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the pause folks! Life's been getting a little busy for me as my classes are picking up and demanding I do every single assignment under the sun. So, this one is a little longer to make up for it! Enjoy!

“Sensei?” Misaki asks after tentatively knocking on the door of Ijuuin’s Marukawa workroom. 

The mangaka looks up from stuffing his workbag, his frown replaced with a smile.  _ “Hey, _ if it isn’t my favorite part-timer. Come in!” He quickly gestures with his hand to beckon him closer. “I heard it was your first day working with another mangaka. How’d it go?” 

Misaki grins back at him as he walks in. “Yeah, it went really well. He told me that he hoped I would be sent to his division once everything was decided so that’s good, right?” 

_ “Always.”  _ Ijuuin agrees, sliding another folder in. “So, what brings you over here?” 

“Oh- I just wanted to see- um,”  _ How  _ does he ask this without being a disrespectful, invasive busy body? As if to make it better, he leans in a little close to softly ask, “Are you _ okay?”  _ His usual smile instantly disappears, revealing a concerned frown. “Is everything... _ okay?” _

His boss finds it really hard to keep smiling after that question, even though he tries. “Well, you know I…” He can’t get around it; after all Misaki had witnessed and done for him, he can’t downplay it or lie. But he tries to at least look like he’s completely better, but most importantly,  _ apologetic.  _ “Takahashi-kun, I  _ wasn’t  _ okay and I don’t think I am at the moment but  _ I will be.” _ He promises with a nod. “A really  _ bad  _ habit of mine is...I drink to deal with a lot of things and,” An honest breath in. “I completely blacked out, I don’t even remember calling you. Yuu filled me in on the details.” Their gazes meet; Misaki’s concern doesn’t leave but all that’s left of Ijuuin is shame. “I’m so embarrassed and  _ so sorry _ that I called you. I didn’t mean to worry you or bother you on your time off.” 

Misaki shakes his head. “Oh,  _ no,  _ it’s okay! All that mattered to me is that you were alright so…It’s fine. I’m really relieved that you’re doing better.” His lips quirk upwards briefly. “I’m not going to say that I can imagine what you were going through but I am sorry and I know it’s rough.” The same frown of encouragement and determination from when they first spoke to each other returned.  _ “But,  _ I know you, sensei! You can pull through anything! I know you’ll feel better in no time!” 

Man...if only he  _ really  _ knew. 

Ijuuin finds his happy face again, but it’s completely genuine this time. “Thank you…” Oh, and before he forgets, “I actually have something for you.” He bends over to pull up his totebag from the floor. “It’s to apologize for the other night.” 

“What? Sensei, you don’t have t-” Whatever he was going to say is taken over by a gasp. “Is  _ that-!?”  _

The mangaka announces proudly as he holds up the hooded sweatshirt. “Next month, we are launching some special  _ limited edition _ The Kan apparel for the first time and I thought you deserved first dibs.” He folds it back into the bag before handing the whole thing over. “There’s more than just a shirt. I thought it was the least I could do.” 

Misaki’s hands are clasped together in absolute delight, staring meaningfully at his gift before looking up at Ijuuin. “Really? I don’t want to-” 

“Oh, would you just  _ take it?  _ It’s an early Christmas gift, okay?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

They end up walking to the exit together, Yuu joining them in the elevator for the rest of the journey. The conversation was light and a little funny, just all around  _ pleasant  _ with nothing being forced. At least until they had to face the cold again, Misaki telling the two how much he was going to  _ dread  _ the walk to the train station. However-

A red sports car, foreign and flashy, pulls right up- why is  _ he here!?  _ Not that he isn’t happy to see him, but this car just captures  _ everyone’s  _ attention  _ and  _ this is usually the first warning of an oncoming kidnapping. “Misaki!” Akihiko exclaims out of the window he rolled down. “I’m taking you out tonight! I made reservations!” 

“Eh-  _ why?”  _ See, the key here is to catch a signature  _ First Class Usami Akihiko Escape Plan _ early. The earlier,  _ the better.  _

“So you don’t have to cook! You need a break!” The look in his eyes says that the place he’s taking him to is not overseas or on the other side of Japan.

“Aw.” Misaki coos quietly because he can forgive everything being on such short notice for the sweetness. “Well, I’ll see you both later! Have a good weekend and thanks again, sensei!” 

“No problem! Thank  _ you!”  _ Ijuuin says, watching the young brunet happily slide into the passenger’s seat. “Usami-sensei!” He greets with a wave just as the tinted glass was starting to roll back up. 

Akihiko surprisingly waves back (or was it more surprising that he even acknowledged him in the first place?). “Ijuuin!” 

“I’ll be seeing you at the Christmas party!” 

Yuu’s brows furrow as he watches tail-lights quickly escape the carpark. “Does he just personally know  _ every  _ important person in this building?” Because,  _ really?  _ Is he someone’s son or family member? Even  _ Isaka’s secretary  _ knows him well enough. 

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” Ijuuin chuckles as he starts walking toward their cars. “From my understanding, Usami is his brother’s longtime friend and Takahashi moved in with him so he could attend Mitsuhashi University. Somewhere along the way, they got together.”

_ “That  _ explains it.” Takano hasn’t been  _ the only one  _ with a lot of questions. “Lucky guy though. He might as well have already gotten a full-time position here.” 

“Yeah, but I know Takahashi has worked hard for his place here.” Ijuuin sighs. “Would you come over and have dinner with me?” 

Yuu’s usually neutral face brightens at the offer. “Yeah,  _ of course.”  _

“And maybe you’ll stay the rest of the weekend?” 

Color rushes to his assistant’s cheeks, but it could always be blamed on the cold. “Okay.” 

Misaki could never get used to his evil literature teacher being a more regular guest in their home as of late. Even though Professor Kamijou the Devil wasn’t his teacher anymore, he can’t help the sharp strike of anxiety that fills him every time he sees him. Granted, Misaki was lucky enough to never be the cause for Hiroki’s anger, nor in the direct line of fire, but witnessing his power was enough to even unconsciously keep himself in check. That being said, his guard still lowers just a tad when he sees his signature frown turn into a smile or something relaxed and neutral. 

Misaki’s also not sure when it’ll stop being  _ really  _ weird that Akihiko and his teacher are childhood friends...and that they’ve fooled around once. Not only is it because Hiroki is way too angry to ever be a cute and innocent child in the past, but imagining him in bed with his lover is just... _ ugh.  _

_ So that’s what Akihiko meant when he said their relationship was strange.  _

Also, what are the  _ fucking odds  _ that his boyfriend has slept with his professor? It’s this weird mix of being mind boggled and a little disturbed _... _ with a hint of disgust because the last thing anyone wants to imagine is-

It happened a long time ago!  _ It happened a long time ago!  _

Tea! Serve! Now! 

“Thank you, uh-” Hiroki’s brows furrow at him as the tray holding a steaming pitcher, teacups, and sugar is placed on the coffee table. “Takahashi, right?” 

“Y-Yes!” Misaki nods with a slightly nervous smile. “And it’s no problem!”

“You really value your students, huh, Hiroki?” Akihiko jabs, crossing one leg over the other. “I love how you remember everyone’s names.” He then snaps his fingers. “Just like that.” 

“Shut up, Akihiko! I have over a hundred students every semester!” His childhood friend growls in quick defense. 

Completely unphased (which is something Misaki will never not find fascinating), “Excuses, excuses.” He mumbles. 

Misaki wanted to give his lover a stern look but...it felt too nice to watch someone just completely be so unbothered by a large gun with a hair-trigger. He finds himself almost lucky to see such a rare thing.  _ “Well-”  _ He interrupts, now quickly moving to the coat closet. “I’m meeting up with Todo and Ijuuin-sensei. We’re going to look at some artwork sensei’s finished and then I’ll be going to the store.” He swings his coat on, zipping it up before jamming his feet into his boots. “Usagi-san, let me know if you want me to pick up anything, okay?” Then he nods at his ex-prof with, “Sensei.”

“Alright.” Akihiko slowly purses his lips inwards when he realizes  _ what he’s done.  _

As soon as that door closes, the lock is not even done yet for Hiroki to  _ already  _ smirk and question, “Usagi?” His grin widens as if that’s the best thing he’s heard all day.  _ “Usagi?”  _

“Mm-hm.” Is confirmed with a few nods, but since he’s not going to let Hiroki win, “It’s a term of endearment. If anything, it means we’re doing well.” He huffs, reaching over to busy himself by making a cup of tea. 

“I haven’t said  _ anything!” _ Hiroki snickers. “It’s adorable,  _ really.”  _ He teases, pressing a hand to his chest as he looks at him in faux awe.

“If you keep talking,  _ Hiro-san,  _ then no manuscript for you.” Is said like a haughty parent.

The brunet takes  _ immediate  _ offense, “Excuse me?” 

“You’re excused.” 

“How do you know about  _ that!?”  _

“Well,” Akihiko sits back with his now steaming cup. “Misaki just had a freudian slip. Kusama doesn’t hesitate to call you that at any given moment.”

Hiroki lifts his chin as if to show that his pride went completely unscathed. “Touché, Usami, touché.” 

“Indeed.”

But now onto why he’s here in the first place, “So, the beginning of the story is magnificent,” He starts, reaching into a tote he brought with him with the first third of the collab story in it. And honestly? The only thing he’s here for is to read the middle. “But I do have just a couple notes. I also agree with the notes your editor gave you, so count those too.” 

The crowds in the train station weren’t terrible, which was a little surprising since Misaki was used to much worse. He texts Todo to ask him where he is, what he was wearing to try to pick him out of the shallow sea. Misaki says he’s near the wall by the turnstiles, under some dark green garland wrapped in fairy lights with candy canes hanging on it. His friend claims he doesn’t see him at all, that he’s near there too. They question if they even have the right station- 

“Oh! Found you!” Todo suddenly exclaims next to him. “I’m an idiot!” 

“Oh, no, it’s fi-” Misaki tries to exclaim over the noise. 

“I didn’t look down!” 

Well, if that isn’t a hard hit  _ right  _ in the ego, Misaki’s not sure what is. He didn’t  _ look down!?  _ The future editor knows he’s not tall but he’s not  _ that short,  _ is he? Just.. _ wow,  _ someone couldn’t find him because they didn’t look down...This is a new low (besides for getting mistaken for a middle schooler)...(and a girl once)....

Todo’s eyes suddenly widened in realization as if these thoughts played out on his friend’s face. He completely forgot he was short, but, _ “Wait, _ I-I didn’t mean you’re- 

Misaki sighs, heavy and disappointed, “No, it’s okay. I know I’m- yeah, let’s just go.” 

Desperate to change the subject as they get their tickets,  _ “So, _ it’s really cool that you’re getting to also work on this project  _ and  _ The Kan! I’m super jealous!” 

“It is really cool! I feel like all those all-nighters are paying off!” Misaki nearly squeals, as they walk through the turnstiles and to their train. “To be honest, the collab isn’t as fun as The Kan, though.” 

Todo blinks in surprise. “How come?” 

The brunet snaps and points at him. “You  _ cannot _ tell  _ anybody  _ but-”

Their line comes barreling through, making the cold winter air even more unbearable than it already is. It makes a high whine as it comes to a tight stop, the doors quickly sliding open. The small crowd of people on it quickly step off, adding more to the weekend chatter. The two young men decide to continue their conversation after they board and settle into their seats. 

“But, they  _ totally  _ don’t get along.” Misaki finishes. “We were lucky that we got them to agree on  _ anything.  _ There’s never  _ not  _ a moment where they’re not fighting.” 

_ “No!”  _ The kendo swordsman gasps in disbelief. “Seriously?” 

He gets a nod in return, “Yep. They’ll never see each other again after this whole thing is over.” Then, Misaki leans closer to him, voice lowering more than it already was. “Watch. They’ll be really buddy-buddy at the Christmas party. That’s what  _ all  _ the tabloids are going to say. Everyone’s going to gush but it’s really just for show.” Then, he presses a finger to his lips. “Shhh…” 

“Lips are sealed.” Todo promises, shushing himself as well. “So...how’s the boyfriend?” He smirks, teasingly nudging the shorter man’s arm. 

Todo gets a shove back before his friend relaxes in his seat again.  _ “Stop…”  _ He blushes. “Everything’s great. We went out the other night for dinner which was really fun.” 

“Where’d you go?” 

“You know that semi-fancy place Setsunai? It’s really deep in the city by the theater.” 

_ “Oh,  _ I love it there!” So much, that he was  _ going  _ to take his girlfriend there, but alas, “Man, if Hina hadn't broken up with me, we could have totally gone on a double date.”

Misaki nods, “That would’ve been fun!” Speaking of _ the boyfriend, _ “Uh, Todo?” 

“Yeah?” 

He lets out a breath. “I wanna take the next step with my boyfriend, so on Christmas or- well, I think I’ll probably just do it on his birthday in the spring, I was planning to-” 

_ “Shut up!”  _ Todo exclaims, jaw dropped. “You’re gonna-!?” 

“I know I’m gonna do it after I tell my brother everything um-” His face was so hot now he didn’t feel cold anymore. “Wanna see the ring?” 

“Uh,  _ yeah!”  _ Is said like it was the most obvious next move. 

Misaki pulls out his phone and goes to his picture gallery. “I put money aside every week for the past few months to afford it.” He then offers the screen, showing the ring safe and sound, hidden at home in a drawer.

“Aw, it’s beautiful. He’s gonna love it.” Todo says, although for Misaki, it feels like a reassurance. “You think he’s gonna cry?” 

The brunet shrugs. “I don’t know…” But now that he thinks about it, “I don’t think so...he doesn’t really do that.” 

“He super masculine or something?” 

“Oh, no, I mean he just doesn’t  _ emote... _ in general.” 

“Ah…” Is nodded. “So, you’ll be moving out of your landlord’s place then?” 

Misaki gives him a look, as if he hoped he’d just quietly put two and two together. Then he pulls out his phone, since he felt a lot better texting that it is in fact his landlord (and boss at the moment) who he is planning to propose to. Todo looks at it once his phone chimes and lightly smacks his forehead. This makes the shorter man wonder if he’ll ever be able to tell him about the Ijuuin drama...he highly  _ doubts  _ he would be believed in the first place. Trying to tell that story would just come out like one of those terrible, self-insert with real life celebrity fanfictions. When can he say that he  _ can’t  _ be making this shit up? Maybe he’ll  _ never  _ be able to tell, but  _ boy  _ does he want to. He needs  _ someone’s  _ thoughts on how ridiculous it all was. 

But...if he were completely honest about everything, would Todo lose that whimsy and awe that he has for Ijuuin? Even worse, would it be possible that he’d stop being a fan? Look at him, absolutely  _ gushing  _ on the inside that the author of his favorite series in the entire world remembered his name. Maybe he should let sleeping dogs lie, especially now.

“Oh, Todo-kun? I have something for you.” Ijuuin says with a smile when they’re settled at a table in his study, takeout boxes littering it. “Let me go get it for you.” 

Seeing him just  _ geek out _ over his very own The Kan sweatshirt before they even hit the market is definitely a reason to keep quiet about everything. What right did he have to possibly ruin that? Of course, all these thoughts leave his head as soon as his eyes lay on final artwork for the collab. It’s fully detailed, colored, shaded, highlighted- he swore parts of his sparkled or was that his own starstruckness making it that way? It’s beautiful, and even more, the heroine resembles him. She has his dark green eyes, brown hair, and determined frown as she scales up a moss covered, stone wall. Todo comments that they look a little similar, and that’s enough.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today, probably because it’s a weekend. 

Well,  _ someone’s  _ mood is going to be ruined. 

“How’s the little housewife doing?” Hiroki asks, taking off his glasses.

“He’s doing very well. By the end of all of this, he’ll be working full time at Marukawa. I couldn’t be more proud.” He then gestures towards his lap. “I see you’ve become one too.” Hiroki glances down at his left hand resting on his thigh. “And to a doctor no less!” Akihiko nearly gasps.  _ “Congratulations!  _ Mother must be  _ so proud _ of how well you did to tie down one of those. Now, she doesn’t have to worry about having to marry you off to that nice lawyer next door to secure your future, does she?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Akihiko-” 

“Will you be bearing the heirs to the estate soon?” 

Hiroki gets up. “You know what? Conversation  _ over.  _ I’m  _ leaving.”  _

Akihiko calls after him, “Have you not given thought to the bloodline!?” 

“You’re an asshole, you know that!?” 

Misaki comes in a few moments later, already disappointed in his lover. “First of all... _ why?”  _ All he saw was the irritated look on his teacher’s face who was at least kind enough to wish him well through it. 

“It was just hilarious banter between friends.” Akihiko hums right before taking a sip of tea. “And to get him to go away.” He was also a little offended at the way he referred to Misaki. 

“He’s nice enough to read over your work,” The younger man starts, going to their coat closet to shrug off his coat. “And you want him to go away?”

“So I can spend quality time with  _ you,  _ obviously.” What a dum-dum. 

Misaki can only respond dryly as he takes off his winter boots. “We spend time together  _ all the time  _ already.” But that’s completely ignored.

“Besides, I don’t need friends when I have you.” 

“Yes,  _ you do.”  _ His lover huffs, now moving to the kitchen to get to work on dinner. “You need actual  _ friends,  _ Usagi. Everybody does.” 

Akihiko looks a little hurt to hear that, letting it show on his face as he watches him put on his apron. “You’re not my friend?” 

Misaki makes a quiet, frustrated growl. “Well, no,  _ because-”  _ He can’t believe he’s being serious. “I’m your  _ best  _ friend! That’s totally different from just a regular friend!” 

“And husband.” 

“Yes  _ and-  _ no,  _ we’re not married.”  _

“Yet.” 

Misaki takes a breath in, clenching a fist before letting it go with an exhale. If there’s one thing Akihiko is the best at, it’s testing his patience. “You need  _ friends.”  _

“What if I don’t want any?” 

“So, I’m hearing that you’d like to try some green peppers tonight?” He continues, now pulling out the cutting board and placing it firmly on the counter. 

Akihiko shuts up. 

Maybe he does need friends. 

_ Friends  _ would maybe help him get out of a stupid Marukawa Publishing Christmas party that he reels like he should have no business going to. At least he has his favorite friend going with him who will inspire him to survive the evening all gussied up and buddy-buddy with Ijuuin. It’s also an amazing excuse to see Misaki in a suit, since he  _ never  _ wears them unless he has to (which has only been about four times in his life so far). Of course, it’s a little unnatural looking on him, but it’s adorable nonetheless. 

Akihiko sees him in the bathroom struggling a little with his tie, so he steps behind him and starts tying it for him. “You’re wearing the custom suit I got you.” He comments with some joy, loving the way the lighter, warm color and the cut finally don’t overwhelm him.

“Well,  _ yeah.”  _ Misaki says, still watching his movements carefully so he can find the secret to making it  _ not  _ crooked. “You bought it for me so it’s a waste if I don’t wear it.”

“Good point.” He then sets his hands on his narrow shoulders when he’s done. “Are you going to do something with your hair?” 

His hair? “Like what?” He’s honestly never thought about it. He just always assumed it looked okay for these kinds of events.

Akihiko reaches into the drawer by the sink for a comb and a clip that Misaki only uses to pull his bangs back every now and then. He pulls sections from either side of his head, brushing them back gently. He also collects half of his bangs; all of these sections of hair were pulled back and pinned in place by the clip. He smooths a few rogue strands with a little hairspray. 

“There you are.” He says. “I don’t know why you hide behind your hair so much; your big forehead is cute.” Like the rest of his face. 

“Hey!” Misaki protests, tempted to mess up his new hairstyle. But when he hears laughter, he knows it’s just a joke.  _ Still, _ “Go focus on getting yourself ready!” He growls. 

“Fine!” Akihiko chuckles, walking out of the bathroom to go back to his closet. “You’re welcome.” 

“Wait, hold on!” Misaki suddenly demands, dashing out of the room to go to their Christmas tree downstairs. “Don’t put on your tie!” And after a few moments, “And take out your cufflinks!” 

The sound of boxes being shuffled around, then followed by a thud and a passionate ‘ow!  _ What the-’  _ is all Akihiko hears as he plucks out the little (and of course,  _ real)  _ rubies pinned in his sleeves. By the time he thought he should ask if he was okay, his lover had already zoomed back up the steps. He’s handed a long and flat white box, tied with a sparkly, gold ribbon. A small note was attached to it, the only thing it said was  _ ‘Usagi’  _ written in Misaki’s easily identifiable chicken scratch with a rabbit drawn under it. 

“I know it’s early,” It’s about a week and a half before Christmas but, “Well- just open it.” 

Resting in the box was a warm lavender tie with yellow silhouettes of ferris-wheels on it. In the lower corner were yellow gold ferris-wheel cufflinks to match. It’s not something Akhiko would usually wear, as his style is very traditional with a pop of color every so often. But how could he not love everything about this?  _ And  _ Misaki wants him to wear it tonight? It almost felt like an engagement ring of sorts, an advertisement of how they really came to be.

Since he always gets kind of nervous about giving gifts he starts his ramble, “I thought, since you like cheesy romantic stuff, that you’d like this. And, you know, ferris-wheels are kinda our thing so-” 

Lips now press to his newly exposed forehead, then down to his cheek, then his lips. “You know me very well.” Is said softly but the kisses only continue, their length and intensity building. He pulls them flush together, box still in hand. “I think we might be late for the party-” He whispers intensely, as if a groan could slip from him any second.

_ “No,  _ we  _ won’t!”  _ Or Aikawa would kill them both! Misaki grabs the tie from the box (careful not to knock out the cufflinks) and puts it around his lover’s neck. “Stop feeling me up or I’ll choke you!” 

“You’re gonna tie it?” 

“Well, you said I need practice.” Is huffed back as he goes to work. 

It comes out only slightly crooked but Akihiko only points out the improvement. He fixes it himself even though it weirdly felt wrong to re-do it. He does tweak the position of the cufflinks a little, and makes sure that they’re secure. Although he was never the materialistic type, gifts from Misaki were always something he held very dear. Each one he was given had so much thought and love that he would be so  _ upset  _ if they were lost or destroyed. He can’t help but check again to make sure nothing would fall off. 

Of course, whenever Misaki’s dragged into going to an event (except this time, he was actually invited), there’s the ground rules laid out like he’s a coach before a game. 

“Usagi, we are  _ not  _ leaving early and you will  _ not  _ try to negotiate your deadlines with Isaka-san. You will have a good time and  _ not  _ say anything petty about  _ or to _ Ijuuin-sensei.” Misaki decides as they head through the cold parking lot to the expensive sports car. 

“But-” 

“Not buts! I’m not getting yelled at by Aikawa just because you don’t like people.” 

Akihiko subtly mouths the demands that Misaki made, mocking him silently as a way to get back at him- 

“I can  _ hear  _ the face you’re making,  _ stop it!”  _

Okay, maybe Takahiro is right; they  _ have  _ been living together for too long. 

Akihiko  _ beamed  _ with pride in the hotel event hall for the party, almost as brightly as the decorations and ready to brag to anyone who asked him about his tie. It felt like he was taking the soft Christmas jazz music seriously; as if he was finally letting his heart be light. His warm smile sparkled even more, his laugh at jokes he didn’t find funny almost musical, as if it was all genuine and not for the photographer or those who weren’t in the writers room. Of course, he was still annoyed that he had to prove his existence, but he felt better handling it since he has a gift and Misaki looking delectable as he’s chatted up by a few editor acquaintances he’s made. 

Ijuuin doesn’t have to be the first one to make contact; surprisingly enough, Akihiko approaches him first. The photographers practically fall over each other to catch the warm handshake and some pleasant small talk between them. They even capture the very moment they walk to get wine together, still caught up in their conversation. Aikawa’s soul was healed just watching, and Isaka’s confidence in his decision only grew. This was the best Christmas gift they could ask for. 

That was until- 

“Usami-sensei, I  _ must  _ compliment you on how generous you are!” A writer friend of Ijuuin, who just  _ had to say ‘hello’,  _ says, squeezing Akihiko’s shoulder as she does. “Everyone’s just been  _ buzzing  _ about it!” 

Akihiko’s eyes shift down at her manicured fingers almost digging into him, wishing she’d let go but he’s on a good behavior streak that he didn’t want to break. “Pardon my asking, but what am I generous for exactly?” 

She looks at him like he’s  _ got  _ to be joking, “About the awards for the collaboration coming up. You’ll be handing them over to Ijuuin-sensei, yes? Especially after last year when he got ‘Best Mangaka’ swiped from him. I mean, you’re all about the art and the fans anyway, right?” 

Although he’s able to keep the calm smile on his face, his eye betrays him with a subtle twitch. She was right in one way at least; he didn’t really care about awards. He didn’t publish any of his work for the awards, the fame, or the fans. At the time, he did it for the money so he could be independent from the Usami family. But there is  _ no way in fucking hell  _ that he would willingly hand over his awards to  _ anybody.  _ Regardless about how he feels, he  _ earned  _ them. 

He very politely excuses himself, places his almost empty glass on an empty platter carried by a waiter walking near him. Misaki notices his almost menacing stride as Akihiko goes straight for Ijuuin who was in a small circle of people. What now? What could possibly be wrong  _ now?  _ Most of the beef they had with each other was thought to be squashed! 

“This isn’t good.” Misaki says, the glass of wine in his hand becoming more and more appealing as he continues to watch them. 

“What do you mean, Chibi? They look  _ great!”  _ Isaka says, the confident grin of his fading a little when he sees them both step out of the event hall.

Aikawa quickly finds her short but effective symbol of peace, her heels rapidly clicking over to him to hiss, “What is going on!? It’s too early for this! And it can’t happen at the party!”

Misaki downs the rest of his drink in one large gulp, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and hands his empty glass to his lover’s editor. “I’ve got this-” 

“No, I’ll go.” Isaka says, still in some shock at what he just saw his future full-timer do. Yeah, maybe he  _ should  _ keep more of an eye on those two or else the secret weapon will turn into an alcoholic. And as he chases two of his favorite authors, he touches Asahina’s shoulder with, “Order Takahashi a glass of water, will you? Make sure he drinks it.” 

Akihiko leads them around a corner, just at the entrance of a long hallway. He smiles and nods to a waiter walking by them before that friendly look instantly leaves his face. “You’re lucky that my way of ruining you isn’t breaking each and every one of your little fingers..!” He explodes in a hushed hiss.

Ijuuin recoils a bit in shock. “Excuse me?” 

“If you think I’m going to hand  _ any  _ awards for this story over to you for one second, then you’re out of your g-ddamn  _ mind!  _ I earn  _ each and every one of those-” _

“Awards?  _ Ladies,”  _ Isaka starts,  _ relieved  _ to find them in time. “The book isn’t even out yet! It's not even _finished!_ Why’re you fighting over awards  _ already!?”  _

“When we went out drinking, before we parted ways, you said the awards didn’t really matter to you. That it was about the art. Maybe you were a little inebriated but,” Ijuuin continues as if the president wasn’t there. “I just figured I’d be claiming them then. It seemed right, especially after I was robbed of the Sugoi Japan award last year. I didn’t think you’d care.” 

“Well, I’m not giving you  _ shit!”  _

“What I meant was that I would most likely take them,  _ that’s all.  _ Maybe instead of overreacting, you should work towards making sure I don’t.” Is spat back with any care or remorse whatsoever.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you don’t see a single one.” Akihiko steps closer to him. “So keep my name out of your fucking mouth.” 

“We’re  _ not  _ doing this here. If there are awards, then they’ll be given to  _ the both of you.”  _ Isaka demands, instantly putting an arm between them. “Dinner is just about to start so you two need to go take your seats. You can have a cat fight about this  _ later.”  _ And somewhere else!  _ Anywhere else!  _ “You guys were  _ so  _ great earlier-” He starts to whine, but-

“There’s nothing else to be said about this.” The novelist decides, turning sharply and starting his quick stride back to the party. He leaves it at this right before they go through the doors, “Besides, Yoshikawa Chiharu was robbed of that award,  _ not you.”  _

Like the chameleons they are, all the guests saw as soon as they stepped foot into the event hall were smiles and heartfelt apologies to guests that were looking forward to chatting with them. The night only seemed to get longer and longer as the fakeness between them started to become old. To say they  _ tried  _ to avoid each other for the rest of the night was an understatement, but it was better than the fight Isaka prevented. Akihiko’s several week streak of not smoking was broken, much to Misaki’s displeasure on the car ride home. 

Whatever silent truce they had was now meaningless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwww, y'all thought they were getting better, didn't you? PSYCH.


	8. Rewind

It was as if a reset button was pushed. 

Except, they were enemies for different reasons, rivaling over something else entirely- the work, their art. 

But is it  _ so  _ bad? 

Akihiko had been living in his office after Christmas; Misaki had to practically drag him away from his computer for New Year’s. It was refreshing to see but at the same time worrying, since he’s now even more susceptible to dying (at least to Misaki and Aikawa). However, this isn’t the result of being intimidated by Ijuuin’s words at all. His goal was to make it so his writing would completely outshine the artwork. Screw being allies at this point now that he understands that this is to  _ win. _ He met deadlines long before they were due, but even then, his nightmarish nitpicking came into play. Some parts, he completely rewrote entirely if he found too many things wrong with it. His editor had even asked him to slow down some at one point. 

Almost twice a week, Misaki, Aikawa, Hiroki, and sometimes Isaka (really anyone who came through the door with impeccable timing) were sat down with a thick packet of the story. They were told to read it, highlight any mistakes, and give any thoughts no matter what they were. Tea and hospitality be damned, feedback was the most important thing. He’s looking at this entire thing under several microscopes; everything had to be perfect. He’d paint a much better picture with his words than any strokes of ink Ijuuin would compile together. 

Which, Ijuuin has also been slaving away at his drawing desk, pulling allnighters like he’s trained himself to do by now. Sometimes, those allnighters would bear nothing but a crumpled up piece of paper. He also had a goal in mind, one that he thought was too easy to reach: make this his best piece of art yet. Even if it didn’t quite reach that status, it would be fine- visual art would catch more attention by default. Maybe he’d get the same exact award as Akihiko, but the real win is the amount of talk from the fans. The Kan would be put on a backburner for right now. 

Still, as great as the progress is, it  _ can’t  _ be  _ completely  _ healthy, right? 

Akihiko had been staring at the blinking line on the page. Everything was finally written, done...except the closing paragraph. The end to an incredible world they had created was finally here. But...why is he just  _ staring?  _ This should be easy! This was the part that he was waiting for! So, his fingers should start moving, they need to move! Are the words even there? Of course they are, right? Then...then  _ where are they?  _ He knows what needs to be said, what needs to be conveyed- 

Arms suddenly envelop around his shoulders from behind, the familiar scent of citrus and something  _ warm  _ fill his nose. “You’re  _ tired.” _ Misaki’s voice answers him quietly, as if he could read his mind. “Come to bed.” Then his voice lowers even more. “With me, please... _ I miss you…”  _ He does. He’s been missing this man for a while now. When he is at home, Akihiko is in his office and when Misaki does get to see his face, it’s about the work that he has been more than happy to help edit. And he doesn’t mean to sound selfish but this is also for the sake of his health, “When I wake up and you’re not there...it’s lonely.” But he can’t just complain about that! He sounds so immature, too  _ needy, _ and Akihiko needs to work, he can’t ask him to just abandon it just because he’s lonely! So,“I mean- but, if you’re on a roll then-” He starts, letting him go.

“It’s midnight.” Is all Akihiko says, saving everything multiple times before he felt okay enough to shut his computer down. “And I’m tired.” Before Misaki could apologize for being selfish, “I have some time before the deadline and...actually, I was stuck on writing the tail end anyway.” He swivels around in his chair and wraps his arms around Misaki’s middle, burying his face under his chest. 

“Happy birthday...we’ll do something special when you’re not busy, okay?” He didn’t think it’d be a good idea to give him the ring now. Positive stress is stress all the same. 

Akihiko just continues to take him in, heaving a long sigh when he feels a small hand settle on his head and fingers move through his hair. “Thank you…” 

Of course, that was part of the ploy. 

In a matter of seconds, Akihiko adjusts his position and his grip. 

Misaki’s feet then leave the floor. 

“Usagi!” He nearly screeches, hands scrambling to hold onto something as he’s settled on a broad shoulder. 

“Oh, calm down!” Akihiko replies with the nerve to be annoyed, walking them to the bedroom. “Have I  _ ever  _ dropped you?” 

He’s got a point, but- “I’d like to know when gravity suddenly doesn’t apply, asshole!” 

Ah, but then he’d have a chance at running away and  _ that’s no fun.  _ So, Akihiko just hums in response before dropping the younger man on their large bed.  _ That’s  _ when his eyes are assaulted by nothing but  _ The Kan  _ logos and character faces. From a beanie, to his large hoodie, and down the legs of his sweatpants to his socks. Even in the dimness, the colors were just  _ in his face.  _

With a silver brow cocked, “Why are you wearing all of that at once?” 

“This is how I look now, Usagi. If you love me, you’ll accept it.” 

Akihiko opens his mouth to say something else, maybe ask another question but ultimately shuts it. He knew  _ who  _ and  _ why. _

_ “What?”  _ Misaki was  _ waiting  _ for him to complain about his brand new outfit. He prepared for this fight the most. 

“You look like a walking, talking advertisement.” But, to give him the answer he  _ really  _ wanted, “Well, doesn’t matter to me. It’s all coming off anyway.” 

Misaki could only sputter a very weak comeback.

Aikawa was holding back tears when the manuscript was finished two weeks early. Really, it could have been two days early, and she’d still be emotional about it. She never thought she’d live to see work from Akihiko  _ early.  _ Not to mention, she didn’t have to push him  _ once,  _ and most of the times she checked in, she didn’t have to resort to Misaki. If she weren’t wearing her favorite ruby-red lipstick, she would press a kiss to the large stack of paper settled in her hands.

“I’m going to get started on this right away!” Aikawa promises as she gives the author a one-armed hug. 

Akihiko looks back at her with a pleading stare. “Could you wait a few days before you let Isaka and the rat know?” He needed a  _ breather  _ and some time before he had to jump back in with Ijuuin. 

His editor makes a sad pout, shoulders sinking in disappointment. “Oh, alright.” She says, considering it a reward of sorts. “I got word that Ijuuin-sensei isn’t quite done with the illustrations yet, so you’ve got until Monday.” Then she looks pointedly at Misaki,  _ “Monday.  _ I’ll be letting you know when Takano and I put the novel together so you can edit with us.” 

Wednesday afternoon was when Ijuuin dropped by alone- he wanted to do an official exchange. Akihiko would give him a copy of the story and he would hand him his binder full of completed artwork. Akihiko didn’t want that mangaka to contaminate the house, but Misaki insisted he be polite  _ and professional  _ so here they are, on the pink couches. It was the most at peace they’ve ever been as they silently looked over each other’s work. 

Well, who knew that them just  _ not interacting with each other  _ would work, hm? 

It still surprised Misaki a little all the same, even though he is used to returning to some quiet but not  _ this  _ kind. It was a focused kind of silence, something you’d witness in a study hall or exam room. He almost felt like apologizing when he came through the door after work since it made so much noise. He doesn’t bother saying a greeting either since he didn’t want to interrupt. 

“Welcome home.” Akihiko breathes anyway with eyes still on the heroine lifting a torch to guide her way through a cave. He turns the page with one hand, his cigarette lit and propped in between two fingers. The binder sat heavy on his thigh, as one leg was crossed over the other.

Ijuuin sat across from him, not extremely far into the story but he looked engrossed enough. His elbow rested on the arm, cheek in his hand as he read. But he tears his eyes away to smile at who they both can agree is a product of sunshine as he slips off his shoes. His work bag was still hooked on his shoulder, skin shining slightly from perspiration, the culprit being the approaching summer’s heat- so unintentionally stunning. 

“Good afternoon, sensei.” Misaki greets with his usual warm smile, as he passes by them to go upstairs. “Don’t mind me, I don’t want to interrupt.”

“Hello, it’s good to s-” Ijuuin began to cough into a closed fist. “It’s  _ good to see you.  _ Excuse me.” 

Misaki looks sternly at his lover, a hand settling on the railing. “Would you put that thing out?” 

Akihiko subtly glares at his rival, believing with everything he has that he was  _ faking  _ since he hadn’t so much as cleared his throat since he’s been here. One last  _ long  _ drag is taken, lavender eyes narrowing as he does before squashing the bud in the ashtray. “My apologies.”

“Takahashi? I don’t mean to ask,” Ijuuin starts, a hand on his throat. “But you wouldn’t mind getting me some water, would you?” 

“Oh no, not at all,” Misaki instantly accepts, already breaking for the kitchen. “Sorry about the smoke!” 

“Thank you. You’ve always been  _ so  _ kind-” 

“Don’t bother, Misaki.” Akihiko interrupts sharply, placing the unopened water bottle he was going to drink firmly in front of Ijuuin. “I’ve got our guest covered. Why, it’s the very  _ least  _ I can do for the air in here.” The problem here is that he can play this game,  _ and he can play it better.  _ “Go put your feet up.” 

Misaki could only mumble an, “Okay.” as he went back to the stairs since the tension in the room seemed to start building. “I’ll be back down to start dinner in a while.” He announces stopping on the third step. “Ijuuin-sensei, will you be joining us?” 

_ No, no, no, no, no, no-  _

“Unfortunately, I have to leave soon. I have some other work to do and I  _ must  _ finish reading this.” Ijuuin says in painful disappointment. 

_ Oh, thank the heavens. _

“I really wish I could stay. Everyone around the editing department is saying that you’re an  _ excellent  _ cook.” 

The young editor-to-be looks at him with surprise. “Really?” 

“You haven’t heard?” Misaki only shakes his head. “The word is that you made some soup, bentos, and fresh bread for Usami’s editor. It was said that it tasted like it could come from a restaurant.” 

Aw, Aikawa,  _ bless her.  _ He knew she was a fan of his cooking, but not enough to brag around the office!

Ijuuin’s sadness for missing out returns, “Well, maybe I’ll get that privilege to try something you’ve made next time.” 

It  _ is  _ disappointing. Now he can’t say he’s cooked for one of his favorite celebrities. “Maybe next time.” He shrugs. 

“No green peppers, please.” Is all Akihiko has to contribute to the conversation. 

Misaki can only roll his eyes and continue up to his small bedroom. 

Sitting in the temporary Ijuuin-Usami room without the owners of it was weird. The room didn’t ooze the stress that it usually did. It was much calmer, feeling like the relief it turned into when they were finally done for the day. Not to mention the  _ quiet.  _

“Well, this is just  _ so nice.”  _ Aikawa couldn’t  _ resist  _ commenting when all three of them were looking over everything one last time and marking pages where the illustrations would go, carefully sliding them in. “Isn’t it?” 

Takano lets out a breath, as if he had been holding it out of habit. “It is. I feel like I can concentrate.” Then he looks over at the new recruit. “Was Usami-sensei always like that?” So intimidating with an arrogant flair, as if he wanted so much more from life than  _ this. _ “All of his fans say that he’s nice.” 

Misaki only hums in response, his attention captured by his lover’s words. Then his brain registered that he was being talked to. “Oh, um, pardon?”

Well, he can’t be mad that he’s so concentrated on his work. “Is Usami-sensei not as nice as he seems?” Is what he and everyone else experienced the “real” him?

_ “Well,”  _ Aikawa starts but, you know what? “I’ll let Misaki take this one.” 

Takano’s eyebrows briefly raise in surprise at that, now really waiting for, “Usami-sensei is actually very kind,” The brunet says earnestly because  _ he is.  _ Akihiko  _ is  _ kind, it’s just, “He shows it differently, it’s not obvious. It just takes him a while to warm up to people, you know? And,  _ but,”  _ He looks away briefly. “You don’t want to get on his bad side. He doesn’t... _ forgive  _ easily, I guess.”

Okay, that definitely clears some things up. “How did Ijuuin-sensei get on his bad side then?” Takano  _ never  _ would have guessed that they hated each other before the collaboration. 

Misaki and Aikawa look at each other before Misaki tries to hide how  _ uncomfortable  _ he is by that question. “It’s a  _ long  _ story.” The young brunet says tiredly. “It’d take me forever to tell.” 

Interest peaked, “Really?” 

_ “Really.”  _

Takano might actually be willing to listen to all of it- it sounds like  _ spectacular  _ gossip (not that he’d pass it around). Well, Misaki is going to be in the editing department so they’ll have drinks at some point. He could ask then, but so he could sleep tonight, “Whose fault was it?” 

_ “Not _ Usami’s.” Aikawa mumbles before returning to work. 

And that’s good enough for now. 

Come Friday was the final meeting, a sense of dread already settling in Misaki’s stomach. It might as well have been the first day all over again. Akihiko drives them, they meet Ijuuin in the parking lot, his greetings go ignored, and they enter the lion’s den. Akihiko then takes off his sunglasses, and the scowl on his face is only obvious to two other people in the room. It was like deja vu, especially the teasing- 

“Usami-sensei, it’s been a while.” Ijuuin grins. “You’re looking well.”

Akihiko doesn’t answer him like he did last time, he only rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” 

“You got somewhere to be?” His rival asks next. 

The novelist would have said something meaner if it weren’t for Misaki’s hand squeezing his arm. “Anywhere but here, so Aikawa and Takano if you wouldn’t mind. You’ve read and pieced everything together with no issues, yes?” 

More than  _ happy  _ to change the subject, she replies all sing-song, “With Takahashi-kun’s help!” 

Now, it’s  _ over.  _

It’s out of their hands. The book is complete; now, it just needed to be scanned, copied, and bound together. Then, the adoring fans would eat it alive; whether in a good or bad way, it would be up to them. The critics would take it apart, some gingerly and others without mercy. Even though Ijuuin and Akihiko’s works were always met with great reception, their reaction was still something they worried about somewhat. 

When they filed out of the room, both authors turned to look at each other. Misaki figured there would be a handshake at least, something congratulatory that it was done or something with gratitude and respect. But there was none. There were no smiles but it didn’t seem like there was any anger or malice. Just disdain, a firm  _ ‘we’ll see!’,  _ and maybe a silent promise that they’d never meet like this again. The suspense for their final  _ true  _ words for each other was almost unbearable to watch but no one dared to look away or interrupt...but nothing ever came. Not even Isaka had anything to say, who had come down to make everything  _ final  _ and shake a few hands. 

Akihiko only put on his sunglasses before turning away to start the walk to the carpark. On his way, he slides the piece of paper with their names on it from the name slot next to their workroom door. He drops it in the trash just under it and continues on. Ijuuin looks at his back for just a moment longer before turning in the opposite direction, since he had to jump right back into The Kan. 

This wouldn’t be the last that they see of each other. 


	9. Wonderful News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel like it's been forever!! My profs decided to assign every assignment there is to assign so writing this chapter was just making little progress whenever I could. However, things are slowing down a little so expected updates to be a little more frequent!

The storm never ceased from that afternoon as they had to carefully step around large puddles. Evening skies were deep and dark, the lightning so unforgiving, the crack made Isaka jump. The streets were awash in the cloud’s tears, spray paint on the sidewalk sliding away and into a sewer drain. Thunder boomed, and surprisingly, the buildings went unshaken. The restaurant they made reservations at only seemed more welcoming and warm when a sharp wind flew by, warm to warn them of the upcoming summer.

“Well, was the war worth it?” Asahina asks, holding the black umbrella high above them.

Isaka lets out triumphant laughter next to his secretary, going as far as to press warm hands on either side of his face to kiss him hard on the mouth in excitement. “It’s going to be! I told you: there’s always a method to my madness!”

Asahina only makes a thoughtful hum as he continues their walk through the large raindrops pelting everything they fell on, now thinking that driving and wasting time trying to find a parking spot would have just been better. “We’ll see.”

But, Isaka couldn’t be satisfied with that kind of response, it was enough to make that confident grin of his weaken a little. “What’s with that? You read it yourself and you _admitted_ that it would be flying off the shelves just as fast as the clerks put them out.” Then his lips slide into a devious little smirk. “What? Disappointed that you didn’t get to say ‘I told you so’? Hm?” 

“Have I ever been that juvenile?” And the answer to that is a _resounding no._ “The book is excellent. One of the best I’ve read.” 

_“See?”_

“But have you not taken into consideration that one of the main selling points is the relationship between Ijuuin and Usami?” The usually neutral look on his face hardens. “If you keep pushing them together, the public is bound to figure out the truth. If their fans have any inkling that they hate each other, _we all lose.”_

This was true: a good amount of the success rode on the fact that everyone _loved_ the amazing friendship that those two authors had for the cameras. They ate it up as if they had never eaten a meal in their lives. If it ever came out that Usami and Ijuuin hated each other’s guts, the company would be hurt the most. Sure, they’d probably miss out a little on their own book sales, but it wouldn’t be the nosedive in reputation that Marukawa Publishing could take. How? It would be extremely obvious that the only thing binding them together was money and the contract. That would make it seem like Marukawa is run by a bunch of money hungry misers.

Isaka deflates a little, pride slowly being corrupted by worry. “Don’t you think I know that? Why else would I have them separated for most of it? Hell, I feel like it could have been _worse!_ And Akihiko is practically a _saint_ for not spilling that he was being paid more. We could have had a lawsuit!” 

Asahina lets out a short and frustrated huff, “You kept them apart all that time and you _still_ had to break them up at the Christmas party. _Anyone_ could have seen them. Who’s to say that interviews, photo-ops, book signings, or other parties are going to be any better?” He really needs Isaka to _see his point._ He’s not trying to be a downer in light of the recent success but, “We can’t feel safe in knowing that they’re image orientated anymore.” The shield of knowing that they’re being watched was starting to break. 

Isaka looks off to the side, a long sigh leaving through his nose. _“I know._ I know that the whistling we’re hearing is a bomb about to drop, but what can we do? The company _needs_ this. There’s only so much we can prepare for.” He knows that Asahina means well; he’s always wanted what was best for the company. He’s just as worried about this as Isaka is. “We’ll figure something out, okay? We’ll take a lot of extra precautions on top of the secret weapon.” 

“We have to.” Asahina decides. “But you know we can’t keep relying on Takahashi forever.” 

The president plunges his hands in his jacket pockets, looking down at the sidewalk. “Poor kid.” He mumbles because he knew that too. “I keep making it up to him because I felt so sorry every day that he had to be locked in that small room with those two.” 

“You think he can handle starting at a mid-level position?” Especially right after graduating and a vacation?

Isaka looks at him like he’s crazy. _“Several times,_ he took charge of that writer’s room! Takano himself told me he was starting to sound like him!” It’s _already_ impressive that he isn’t intimidated by Akihiko or Ijuuin in the least. “If he can handle that as just a part-timer, _imagine_ what he could accomplish with a _real_ position!” Oh, but there’s so much more, he realizes! “It’s obvious that he’s got passion for this. Not to mention he’s keeping one of our best sellers alive and so happy that his writing improved, earning us _more money._ Takahashi is more than just a secret weapon at this point- he’s becoming an _asset.”_

Speaking of the asset, he isn’t finding complete peace at home either. Now that he’s free from the clutches of the feud, he’s now become a target of Akihiko’s attention. For some reason, the author _loves_ bothering Misaki while he’s trying to cook. He usually will fake him out by coming in to get a drink only for it to turn into towering over his lover. He’d rest his chin on top of his head, feel him up, press kisses, and ignore the complaints for as long as he could. 

What would have been a haughty ‘can I help you?’ has now rapidly evolved into, “What do you want!? Why’re you always in here!?” Misaki growls, trying to nudge the older man off. 

Akihiko only responds with a content, “I live here.” 

“That’s it!” Is decided, Misaki elbowing his lover off. “I’m banning you from the kitchen! I know we’re both not working right now, but I have to concentrate on cooking!” But before it could be argued that both could be accomplished, “I can’t do that when you’re constantly on me!” 

Seemingly unphased, Akihiko let’s go and puts some space between them. “You can’t do that.” He says as a matter-of-fact more than anything else. 

“And why the hell not?” He asks because, as far as he was concerned, he _owned_ this kitchen now. It doesn’t matter whose name is on this place. 

Akihiko lets a subtle smirk break onto his face. “Misaki, you do realize that if you ban me from the kitchen, I can’t reach things for you, right?”

Green eyes widen in realization for a second. “That’s perfectly _fine!_ I already have everything I need!” Besides, he could just get a chair! _Also mental note: buy step-stool._

“I also can’t open jars for you.” 

The brunet worriedly glances at the jar of minced garlic on the counter that had never been opened, so the seal on it was going to be a nightmare to break. “I can do _just fine-”_

“Your dinner will fail.” 

“Usa-” 

“And we all shall starve.”

Misaki stares at him for a minute to give Akihiko the chance to confirm whether or not he was being serious. Then, he swipes the jar off the counter, shamefully handing it to the author with, “Just open this and go. I better not see you back here until I say dinner’s ready.” 

Akihiko glances at what he’s being offered with all the smugness in the world, but doesn’t take it, even when Misaki shakes it impatiently. “You could at least say ‘please’.” Just _where_ have this young man’s manners gone? 

He doesn’t say, “Please.” Without an eye roll. “And thank you.” 

The jar is happily opened in just a second, like it was nothing. This was another secret to Akihiko that Misaki desperately wants to figure out. First, it was how he could tie a tie and have his be perfectly straight every single time. Now, it’s how he can open a jar without _any_ effort whatsoever in just one try. 

When he hands it back, he ruffles brown locs before turning away, as if he accomplished what he came to the kitchen to do: annoy him. He goes back upstairs to their bedroom, most likely to continue watching his favorite kid’s movie or mess around with an idea he had for another book (color Misaki surprised). 

But this was according to plan since this was the birthday dinner he was planning and he needed to put all the finishing touches on the cake yet. Akihiko being his clingy self only gave a much better reason to kick him out of the kitchen. He couldn’t help but feel giddy as he quickly moved around from the stove and then to setting up the dining table. The centerpiece was the cake dressed in white and pastel pink frosting, decorated with strawberries. Plates were set at each end, and the wrapped present was placed near Akihiko’s. 

Misaki quickly pulls off his apron, balling it up in his hands and places it on the counter. He then grabs the electronic light from one of the drawers and lights the carefully placed candles. He hisses an ‘ow!’ when he adjusts a candle and burns the side of his finger. He then checks the clock, even though there was no time limit, and races to the light switches by the kitchen. As he’s dimming the lights, he calls for his lover. At this point, his heart began to hammer in his chest even though he’s fairly confident that everything tonight would be very _loved._ The added bonus was to make up for his harshness earlier. 

Of course, _it does._ Akihiko emerges from the shower in a t-shirt and black fitted sweatpants with confused furrowed brows as to why the lights were dimmed so low. That was until his eyes laid on the candles and- 

“Happy Birthday, Usagi!” Misaki exclaims with a nervous grin, ushering him over to the cake with rapidly waving hands. _“Quickly,_ wish for something and blow out the candles!” The wax was melting!

Akihiko knows what he wishes for every single time he gets to make one, so he spends no time blowing out the fire in a couple sharp breaths. He then hooks an arm around the younger man’s small waist, pulling him close so he could crash their lips together. “Thank you, Misaki. You always make my birthday something to look forward to.” He smiles when they break apart, chest swelling and heart full. “Should I tell you what I wished for?” 

Even though he already had an idea, the brunet presses a hand into his chest. _“No,_ ‘cause you’ll jinx it. That’s how it works.” He wanted whatever he wished for to come true! “Now, get off me so I can cut the cake. Go open your present.” 

Akihiko does as he’s been told after pressing a kiss to the top of his head. This is where Misaki’s hands started to tremble, sweat starting to coat his palms as he plucked out each candle. The sound of the ribbon being undone and the paper wrapping being carefully ripped off only seem to grind on his nerves. He almost drops the knife in the cake; what’s _wrong_ with him!? He knows the chance of Akihiko saying ‘no’ was very small...but there’s still a chance, right? Misaki wants this! He promised to love this man forever so he should act like it! Was it the reaction he was so worried about? Or is this just how bad he wants Akihiko? Maybe an alarming mixture of both… 

“Ah…” Akihiko says, pulling out a large, cableknit cardigan. A patch of bear that resembled Suzuki’s face with a pink bow under its chin had been sown to the one breast pocket on the left side. Without a word, he pulls it on.

“You don’t have a lot of sweaters so I got that...and I found that patch and sewed it on myself so it’s one of a kind!” He’s suddenly finding it really hard not to stutter. “So, don’t stain it!” 

“It’s a _really_ good fit.” Akhiko was right! At least Misaki can breathe a sigh of relief that he didn’t get the wrong size since he pretty much eyeballed it. As he almost drops a plate with a wedge of cake on it, “W-Why don’t you check the pocket for those silica- silicone _whatever_ packet thingies? Just in c-case! I don’t wanna put it in the wash and ruin it.” 

Akihiko looks at him weirdly- he’d been wondering _all day_ what was going on inside his lover’s head and figured Misaki would tell when he was ready. He had asked earlier if everything was okay, if there was anything he could do to help but Misaki claimed that everything was okay! But, for some reason, Akihiko didn’t really believe that. He had assumed it would be worry about what had happened recently:

Takahiro knew about them now. 

And he has been _radio silent._

Misaki had been restless ever since that day, impatient for his only family to call and love them both all the same. Every time a phone in the house made a noise, he would spring up on his feet and rush over. Manami had called once to give some words of encouragement, that her husband was coming around. Takahiro was understandably upset that his best friend and younger brother had been together all these years and he was the last to know. He also needed to get used to the idea, and for that moment, that was all Misaki could ask for. 

Regardless of whether or not he would be accepted with open arms, Misaki made his choice.

“I don’t feel anyth-” The author stops talking when something cold and smooth slides against his fingers.

He chose Akihiko. 

The gold ring still shined in the dimness, as if it really did carry Misaki’s warmth and light.

Akihiko feels his breath catch in his throat, lavender eyes shooting at his lover to confirm that _this is what he thinks it is._

“Usagi I…” He sets the knife down, stepping in front of him and locking their gazes. “I’m never going to be with anyone else for the rest of my life. I-I know I don’t have much to offer you as a man but...I told my brother, I have my career started, so I felt something like this was a little overdue.” Akihiko has recited his vows to him, so he needed to say them too. “Whatever happens, I’ll love you forever, for better or worse-”

Instant overflow. 

Tears quickly raced down his cheeks, meeting at his chin. He starts to gasp, breath hitching a couple times before the ring is buried in a tightfist, raising up his arm to bury his eyes into the plush sleeve of his new cardigan. His teeth were clenched as he tried to suppress the sobs, but it only came out as hiccups. 

_Well._

He had expected an emotional reaction but not something like _this._

“Usa-” 

Akihiko swiftly envelops his small frame, arms holding him so tight as if to keep him from disappearing. He buries his face into his lover’s narrow shoulder, showing no signs of calming down. The ring continued to dig into his cold flesh, but he didn’t mind the feeling. He liked it even. 

“Continue.” He croaks, then gasps, “Finish your vows.” 

Misaki swallows, face so hot he couldn’t stand it, throat tight with emotion, and unable to believe the things he’s saying. He’s never spoken his thoughts out loud like this, figured that he showed it through his actions a lot better. “F-For better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, I-I vow to devote myself to you, Akihiko-san.” He finishes strongly. 

“Until?” His voice cracks.

“Well, we won’t part when we die so there’s no point in saying _that!”_ Misaki always hated that part since it made him so sad; forever means forever! But all that did was make his weeping _worse_ as Akihiko found it to be almost impossible to suppress any of it. It’s enough to make Misaki's voice tremble, _“Usagi-san,_ if you keep crying like that, you’re gonna make _me_ cry!” Which was true, the way his eyes were quickly welling up was just the warning. “You know I can’t stop once I start!” 

“I know…!” 

Misaki only rubs his back for a minute, tears he blinked away rolling down his cheeks as he does so. He couldn’t be more thankful that the next time he witnesses Akihiko cry, it’s because he’s overwhelmed with joy. “There, there…” The younger man sighs after a while before asking quietly, “Can I...Can I put the ring on you?” 

_That_ question seemed to just shape Akihiko _right up_ as he instantly moved back and handed over his new favorite thing in the world. Although, his body still jumped slightly every so often with a hiccup, face red, eyes still glossy. He offers his left hand, on the inside, unable to just patiently watch Misaki’s unsteady hands slide the gold band onto his left ring finger. But he does anyway for the sake of savoring this moment, and he’s already feeling like he’s going to start sobbing all over again. The fit is snug, no danger of falling off or never coming off again (not that Akihiko would mind the latter option), and it feels warm against his cold skin. 

Misaki releases a small gasp in delight. “It fits! I mean, I did measure your finger while you were sleeping but- well, does it feel?” He notices a bottom lip starting to quiver. “Usagi, _don’t.”_ He pleads, almost ready to break too. 

The older man bites his lip for a moment to get it to stop. “It’s perfect.” He croaks. 

Small hands press on either side of his damp, feet rocking themselves onto his tiptoes so Misaki could place a determined and firm kiss on his lips. 

Life was the best it’s ever been and it showed. 

“E _gads,_ Akihiko!” Hiroki says on the balcony where a small, iron garden table with two chairs to match were placed so the summer breeze could be enjoyed. “You haven’t wiped that weird smile off your face since you came to bother me in my office last week. Whatever news you have to tell me _must_ be good.” 

His childhood friend’s pleasant smile that has taken over his usual neutral coldness as of late turns into a bit of a cheeky smirk. He held up his ring finger, and at first Hiroki was going to angrily return the gesture until he realized the bird wasn’t being flipped. Of course, his eyes caught the harsh shine of gold hitting early evening sunlight. Akihiko then turns his hand around, relaxing his fingers as he engages in his new habit: staring _adoringly_ at the ring. 

“So?” Hiroki asks impatiently. “Aren’t you going to tell me all about it?” He can’t _shut up_ about Misaki when given the chance. 

And _oh,_ he thought he’d _never_ ask! “He proposed to me _completely_ by surprise, even said his vows.” Akihiko starts, tearing his eyes away from the gold band, a fond smile never leaving. His way of speaking was slower, less sharp and to the point, as if he had all the time in the world. “He hid it in a birthday present; we celebrated late because of the work, you know, and…” He lets out a dreamy sigh. “He had been putting money away for months but he wanted to make sure his family knew about us….also that he had his career.” 

He’s seen him just _swoon_ but not at _this_ level. “And here I thought you found a legal way to ruin Ijuuin Kyo’s life!” He chuckles. “Congratulations.” The professor’s brows then shoot up in surprise. “Wouldn’t have expected that. Guess I’ve underestimated Takahashi-kun-” Laughter over the music in the kitchen could be heard through the screen door. _“Who,”_ He looks inside the house, brows furrowing on the kitchen. “Seems to be getting along well with Nowaki.” Well, what could he expect? The guy is a social butterfly; anybody who comes in contact with him likes him immediately. 

Nowaki had nudged Misaki’s arm with his elbow, probably telling another joke as the shorter man’s response was to nudge him back as he tried to stifle his giggling. Their focus then goes back to preparing the food for tonight’s celebratory dinner and discussion about the book, their very pleasant conversation continuing without a hitch. Although the books and all the copies weren’t even done being made yet, Hiroki couldn’t wait. Having the privilege of being the writer’s friend allowed him to get his hot hands on his newest work before anyone else knew it was even completed. 

“I guess it’s good that they’re meeting _now.”_ Akihiko comments which only earns him a questioning look. “For the wedding.” He explains as if it were obvious. 

“Wedding?” Hiroki asks, still not following with a slight shake of his head (also a little surprised at the complete lack of any jealousy).

“Of course, only if Misaki also wants to have _some_ kind of ceremony, we’re _going_ to have one.” Then he waves a hand in dismissal as if his friend was the one being idiotic. “Thought we’d invite you.” 

The professor then lowers his voice, leaning forward slightly to whisper, “Has he even met your- I mean, does your family know that he _exists?”_

Akihiko only scoffs. “Oh, Misaki has met them…” He starts to look a little less pleased. “More times than I’d like to admit really. I know my cousins just _adore_ him, my mother seems indifferent,” Neither of them are surprised about that. “And _of course_ my father doesn’t approve of _any_ kind of happiness in my life.” He shakes his head. “Miserable cur…” 

“And Haruhiko?” Is asked with some worry. 

An exasperated scoff. “He _claims_ to be ‘in love’ with him because he’s kindhearted to a fault but everybody knows the only reason he has _any_ interest in Misaki is because he’s mine.” But then his more peaceful look returns. “Misaki hasn’t tolerated them _once_ though _._ He already told my family, more directly my father, that he isn’t going anywhere whether they like it or not.” 

“Is that so?” Hiroki nearly gasps.

“Yes.” The smile that is just so _stuck_ on his face widens just a little more. “He isn’t afraid of them at all.” 

_Well,_ Misaki isn’t just a polite church mouse or a little housewife: he’s a force to be reckoned with. He’s got _guts_ to stand up to the Usami clan and confidently defy the head, the type of guts that Hiroki has never been able to obtain. But the more he hears about him, the less he feels put out and the tiniest bit jealous. Misaki is starting to grow on Hiroki as the amounts of respect and wariness start to become even between them. He was glad that Akihiko was letting someone in, but now he sees _why_ he’s letting Misaki, of all people, in. 

Misaki is _the best_ for him! He was like good medicine as far as the both of them were concerned. 

“I finally see why you’re with him now. You _need_ him or you’d still be that messy recluse barely surviving.” 

Another content sigh. “I know.” 

“I mean-” 

The two of them are interrupted by another explosion of loud laughter, Misaki now sliding the screen door open with a hand pressed to his stomach. He takes in a couple of gasps to announce, “I don’t mean to-to interrupt…” He hides his mouth behind the back of his hand, squeezing his eyes shut as giggling overtakes him again with Nowaki’s musical chuckling still from the kitchen. “Mm, I’m sorry! Dinner’s ready, sensei, Usag- _Usami…!”_ He turns around, staggering back to the kitchen to put the dishes on the table. 

The two men outside exchange some curious looks, although Akihiko looks the least bothered out of the two. Hiroki gets up first, wanting to know _what was so funny._ They laughed like they knew each other before today, not that they weren’t both for making fast friends, but that wasn’t the type of amusement you have with someone you just met. Well, Hiroki _would_ like an excuse to see Misaki more often, especially now that he’s figured him out a little more. 

But before they can get to discussing the book, he just _had_ to know:

“You both seemed to be talking very enjoyably.” Hiroki comments as he takes a sip of the miso soup which is... _what’s in this?_ It’s so good! It tasted like home and perfection, like his mother’s recipe she’s kept as her biggest secret her whole life...is this how Akihiko has been eating for the past few years? If so, that’s not really fair! He’d pay more compliments to the chef(s) later but, “What were you two cackling about?” 

Misaki instantly chokes on his tea, leaning away from the table to cough and collect himself a little. Nowaki just puts his chopsticks down, not bothering to take another bite as amusement takes over. He purses his lips inwards, shoulders shaking slightly as he tries to suppress the urge to ugly laugh out loud since that wouldn’t be so polite at the table. Hiroki glares at Nowaki strangely who only shakes his head. 

Knowing the subject _needed_ to change, “Congratulations on finishing the book, Usami-sensei!” Nowaki starts them off because that’s what they came here for- to discuss the book. 

Ijuuin’s home wasn’t as full, but it was relaxed and warm all the same. It was always that way when Yuu came over, and usually past the threshold of the mangaka’s home for these visits was where work talk ended. But, the book being done and the anticipation for its release was the elephant in the room. There was no helping it being brought up...well, Ijuuin would at least like Akihiko’s name not being brought in-

“I’m sorry, but the writing’s magnificent.” Yuu finally lets it burst through his lips over a passionate monologue from the TV screen. “It’s insanely good; I couldn’t put it down.”

Ijuuin can only huff, “I know. But can we _please-”_

“But the art sells it.” He reassures. “It does...you’ve done an _amazing_ job, sensei.” 

His date cracks a small smile. “Thank you, but I guess we’ll see about that when whoever’s name pops up the most-” 

“Oh, who cares? You will _always_ have The Kan.” Yuu says as he gets up to take their empty cups to the kitchen. “Besides, if attention and awards matter now, don’t you have a few strings you can pull!?” He questions over the loud clunk of their dishes hitting the empty, metal tub.

Ijuuin leans his head back slightly, some shock on his face, “Are you suggesting I lobby people against Akihiko?” 

Yuu only shrugs upon returning, settling himself into his side as he says, “Only if it matters so much to you, but your work speaks for itself.” 

_“Yeah.”_ He knew that from the start! “I don’t need to cheat.” 

“And you _know_ this town. All they like to do is bestow titles and with these novelist veterans, they’re practically _handed_ those awards these days. At least if you, specifically, win an award for this, you’ll have _actually_ earned it.” 

Brand new perspective: opened. Although Ijuuin could be classified as a manga veteren himself, at least he knows he’ll have actually earned something in this arena. 

It would be another four mundane months before the book was finally released. It fell into hands of opinions that were supposed to matter, infected bookstores and e-bookshops like a plague. No one could escape the advertisements for it, the title being repeated so much it was starting to sound like it wasn’t made of words anymore. At this moment, it seemed like a heavy silence took over because all anyone could do was wait for the story to be read. 

It was confidence all around, no one bit their nails or stared at their ceilings at night. Akihiko could have cared less; the release of the book was just another Friday to him. Isaka and Ijuuin saw it differently of course as they felt excitement with a strong mix of pride. The book _flew_ off the shelves in only a matter of days, bookstores crowded and those buying online were put on back-order. 7,000 copies were being sold per week, already making it a bestseller on top of the excellent reviews that got it shoved into store windows in the first place. 

“‘Absolutely captivating! You can’t help but feel like you’re with the main character on her adventure every step of the way.’” Misaki reads from a newspaper on his cellphone. “‘A character little girls everywhere can look up to.’ Ooh! ‘Artistically moving’ and ‘A story for the ages; an intuitive force that only this kind of genius teamwork can provide.’” He grins, lowering the device away from his face. _“I told you_ the critics were going to eat this up!”

“I never doubted that.” Akihiko sighs as he buttons his blazer, unimpressed and annoyed that he has to do an interview with the joke he’s had to work with. “Anything specific?” Really, what he was asking for was if he did it in terms of outshining his ally turned opponent. 

From his position sitting on the edge of their bed, Misaki’s thumb is quickly scrolling down. “Umm…” He hums, looking more closely. “Oh! ‘The mesmerizing artwork by Ijuuin Kyo enhances the experience of being pulled into Usami-sensei’s beautiful writing.’” 

The author makes a thoughtful hum as he gives himself a onceover in the mirror on the back of his door. He expected the critics to keep everything as equal as possible, but not really to _this_ degree. Usually, they could get away with a lot more than implying but he would see once the fans started writing too. Although he felt like things would get interesting, he wasn’t sure they would. Maybe this would go how it always did; there’s raving and attention, the two authors fake their close friendship, and then it all just eventually just dies off until awards come into play. 

“Usami-sensei, it’s been a while.” Ijuuin greets all too cheerfully upon Akihiko’s arrival to the talk show’s studio, taking his seat next to him in the special guest waiting room off stage. He offers his hand which is readily accepted with eyes and ears _everywhere._

The warm smile he saves for being in public easily slides onto his face. “It has, far too long.”

That’s when the mangaka notices the ring, his ‘pleased as punch’ attitude cracking slightly. “Oh,” He says, eyes following the gold band one they let go. “Congratulations.” 

“Why _thank you.”_ Akihiko nods, taking that as an invitation to _brag._ “It was a _complete_ surprise.” He lets a smirk poke through _just a little._ “We’ll be _sure_ to send you an invitation to the wedding.” He promises with the fakest sincerity in the world. 

Ijuuin takes in a breath. “I look forward to it.”

Already off to an _excellent_ start. 

The interview went as well as it could, even with the _lies_ sprinkled in. The ones about how much they loved working with each other made Misaki wince at the TV screen at home and the hope to have ‘the privilege and the honor’ to work together again someday made a small twinge of panic rush through him. There was nothing he could find heartwarming about them trying to give the other one more credit, as if they could _ever_ strive to be that humble. All that mattered was that it looked good and believable. 

When they’re brought back to their room to collect their belongings, what should have been a silent and at least peaceful task is ruined by, “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t try to take all the credit for _our_ book. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have had a story to write in the first place.” Ijuuin says once the door closes. 

“What did I say that wasn’t true?” Akihiko challenges, grabbing his jacket to pull it on. “I wrote it and you made the illustrations. If it weren’t for _my writing,_ you wouldn’t know what to draw in the first place.” He explains as a matter of fact, tying the coat’s belt.

Ijuuin makes an exasperated sigh. “Yes but we both came up with the story _together.”_

“A story _I wrote.”_ And he didn’t even _want_ to write it! 

“What’s the use arguing with _you?”_ The mangaka relents. “We’re a bonafide hit and you’re not even capable of enjoying it, so what should I expect? I feel sad for you at this point.” 

“Well, you’re certainly right about me. All I care about is the art.” Ijuuin knew him so well! He should focus more on ‘stealing’ awards. “Don’t put your energy into pitying me.” Akihiko then slides on his sunglasses. “Buck up, will you? Anything but that smirk you always wear doesn’t suit you at all.” He also had other things to be happy about; he was _married._

That only seemed to annoy Ijuuin more, “Don’t you _patronize_ me.” Then his glare seemed to soften a little. “Look, Usami-sensei, I-” 

This is where Aikawa pokes her head through the door, shy and a little sorry but relieved all the same that it felt like she was interrupting something. “Usami-sensei-” 

“Aikawa, if there’s some party afterwards, I’m not going.” Besides, his cheeks were way too sore to keep up the fake smiling and laughter for another few hours.

Aikawa, along with Ijuuin, only rolls her eyes, “You’re off the hook.” She reluctantly admits. “I _just_ came to say great job _and…”_ She _really_ didn’t want to warn them, “Isaka-san will be meeting with you both soon.” And before there could be any questions about that, she leaves. 

A crucial part she left out: he was going to meet them individually. Because Ijuuin is happily a functioning member of society, Isaka is able to tell him that he was dropping by his home a few days before. See, Ijuuin isn’t hellbent on being a rich recluse who will run just at the thought of his boss dropping by. Ijuuin is _trustworthy._

The mangaka answers politely, even offers tea for Isaka but this would only take a minute. “Since the book is picking up, practically soaring through the air at this point, we need you and Usami to do book signings in stores across Japan.” Isaka explains simply, since he _can_ be this blunt with Ijuuin. “You both need to promote the hell out of this book and I need to make sure you’re on board.” 

Ijuuin looks at him incredulously, “Of course I will.” But his gracious grin fades. “I just don’t like the idea of travelling with my so-called ‘partner’.” Being trapped in a train car with someone so soulless and argumentative would just _sap_ the energy from him. 

Well, that was painless. 

Time to go pull teeth! 

When Usami’s front door swings open, of course he’s greeted by his brand new full-timer in his usually baggy garb with house slippers. He had a full laundry basket on his hip, looking a little surprised to see Isaka, but it didn't last long. Just by seeing his boss arrive unannounced had him looking tired, _wondering_ what he was going to be roped into this time. Isaka smiles a little apologetically before takeing a whiff, the smell of dinner in the oven filling his nose. 

“I see I came at the right time.” Isaka jokes, waltzing in as Misaki shifts out of the way. “Just _what_ are you making?” 

“You won’t be staying that long.” Akihiko decides from the couch, sending an irritated glare his way after taking the remote to turn off the TV. “You promised you’d pretend that you had no idea I existed until my vacation was up.” 

Isaka sits down next to him, much too familiar. “It’s about the book-” 

“What about the book? I did the interview that I wasn’t even supposed to do on _my time off-”_

“A part of your job is promoting the book. We’re a hit, a much bigger one than we thought and the readers are demanding book signings at this point. We’ve got stores all around Japan booked for you and Ijuuin-” 

_“No.”_ Akihiko almost bellows, getting up to go to the kitchen. “If you think for one second, I’m going to travel with that mangaka-” 

And just like they’ve practiced all these years: bribe, bribe, bribe, bribe, _bribe._

“You’ll be travelling separately!” Is exclaimed like a young and talented salesman as if he was trying to reverse what he said as quickly as he could. 

“Still, it’s my time off for another few months.” He’s not budging; _not this time_ with Ijuuin involved, he thinks as he pours himself a glass of water. 

Phase two of the bribe: “We have a bear waiting for you at every stop!” 

It’s at this critical moment where Akihiko’s face starts to smooth out a little from furrowed brows and a frown. He doesn’t say anything, only stares at his boss to keep talking. Maybe he’s just feeling extra patient today so he can hear him out. Maybe this whole thing _could_ be worthwhile. The bear closet still has _a lot_ of space left to fill...

Phase three: “To make up for _bothering_ you, we’ll give you more time off after the book signings!” 

Akhiko narrows his eyes, as if he wanted to see just how _far_ he’d go. Misaki already knows what’s coming next upon coming out of the bedroom where he dropped off freshly cleaned clothes, making him want to sink into the floor and cease existing. He focuses on checking the oven when he’s back in the kitchen, even though he didn’t really need to- 

The last resort: “Misaki is coming too!” 

Like always, Isaka drives a hard bargain, one where Akihiko is out of complaints. Misaki’s shoulders only sank in defeat- he _knew it._ Yet, it’s not like he _wasn’t_ used to this song and dance at this point. 

The author looks over his shoulder at his lover shutting the oven door, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Are you?” Isaka _does_ tell lies and has accomplished outfoxing him before. He’s always been slightly evil in this way. 

Misaki wanted to say that he couldn’t because of classes...but he graduated over the summer and went on an amazing trip, his tan lines had finally faded away. The last thing he needed was to be held up with the two of them for an event since those _never_ went over well anymore. But with Isaka looking at him, eyes _pleading_ because _he needed this..._ Well, this was his job now and Akihiko _needs_ the support too so, “Of course, Usagi. You have to do your job as much as I do.” He opens one of the kitchen drawers for his oven mitts. 

A breath out; it’s settled. He kind of wished that these two endorsing the book was included in the contract so he wouldn’t have to do this…

Now that he’s sunk his claws into Akihiko, “I want you all smiles, shaking hands, and no leaving early.” Isaka demands, jabbing a finger at him as he makes his way to the door. “Keep the fucking peace like your life depends on it. The press will be crawling everywhere-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get out of my house.” 

_“I mean it,_ Usami.” Isaka warns. 

Akihiko only scoffs in response. 

The president then flashes a grin at Misaki, “Chibi. I’ll be seeing you at the office soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dude, did you think their fighting was over??? LOL NO.


	10. Listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to your irregularly scheduled program! I think this chapter's a lil different today lol

Misaki kept eyes on Akihiko like a hawk as the date to when the book signings would start drawing closer and closer. Sometimes, he’d say ‘yes’ to things just to get Isaka and Aikawa to leave him alone. After that, he’d wait a while, as if he wasn’t keeping his fingers crossed the entire time, then he’d skip town. It was harder to do this now that Misaki was back in the office again. His division wasn’t signed yet, but wherever an editor or assistant was needed, he was there. Now, he’s not responsible for coffee runs, buying and delivering extra supplies, and making copies. That was for the next pleasantly nervous new guy to do. 

Surprisingly enough, Akihiko keeps his word and stays put in his house until the first book signing. It was mainly because Misaki (who he’s sure is going to look scrumptious in business attire) said he would be going, and of course if  _ he’s  _ going then the author  _ must  _ go too. It was  _ only  _ right. 

The first bookstore they hit is nearby, a short drive into downtown by Mitsuhashi University. A line was already out of the door before the table for the two adored creators could even be set up. Aikawa meets them there, all smiles and  _ so proud  _ her favorite author actually showed up! And  _ early!  _ Ijuuin arrives not too long afterwards with Yuu in tow, smiling brighter than his partner because meeting the fans was always his favorite part. 

He’s so happy, in fact, that in front of the wide, excited eyes of the front part of the line, he pulls Akihiko in for a short embrace when they shake hands. Of course, the novelist goes along with it, especially in the wake of cooing and rapid camera flashes. He was not happy about it  _ at all,  _ but he doesn’t let it show. The only people in the room who know are Misaki and Aikawa who try to contain their shock. 

_ “Never _ hug me again.” Akihiko demands softly through his smile, his dangerous tone not matching his face  _ at all.  _ He could already  _ not stand  _ shaking his hand so  _ this  _ was  _ too far.  _

Ijuuin pulls away, not really specifying whether or not he understood that. Maybe he’s choosing not to for whatever reason he has to rightfully irritate Akihiko. They both sit down and pluck their thin, black markers from the cups placed near them. Once it’s noon on the dot, the employee overseeing the line lets the first two squealing girls approach their idols. Their day begins. 

It wasn’t at all as exciting as any other time the two of them were sequestered in a room together, but this was nice. They did their jobs, Akihiko listened to every demand Isaka gave him before he left his house. The fans were stoked and none the wiser which was the main objective here. Of course, they made a few jabs back and forth but it easily was played off as hilarious banter between what seemed to be old drinking buddies. 

The break is where they seemed to unleash some of the negativity towards each other once out of the presence of their fans. They were put in a breakroom with the editors, and sat at a small table with cups of hot green tea to battle the autumn chill through sunlight that wasn’t warm enough. But that was only if they  _ had  _ to speak to each other during these times which they both tended to avoid with everything they had. 

Afterwards, they act like they don’t even know each other. They turn away, noses up in the air as they leave each venue. They complained about each other behind closed doors about petty things. About Akihiko’s smile so obviously pushing to be warm and grateful when he was nothing but cold and arrogant. About Ijuuin purposefully making those snide remarks he calls ‘jokes’ so he can insult his partner in public  _ again.  _ The cycle repeats once they meet at the next venue.

“That’s how they are for the most part. Nothing’s gone wrong, the most they do is bicker during the breaks in between, but I still have my fingers crossed.” Misaki says to Isaka over the phone, sitting in a lounge chair by the window of another hotel room.

_ “Excellent! Out fucking standing, Chibi!”  _ His boss cheers from his cozy Marukawa office.  _ “You have no idea how worried I’ve been. With what happened at the Christmas party, I only imagined them getting worse.”  _

The new employee winces upon remembering that. “So did I but I haven’t had to break them up at all.” 

But this is only as far as Misaki knows. There was a moment where Akihiko was about to throw away all the good behaviour he promised so he could punch Ijuuin’s lights out. It would be  _ powerful,  _ built up from years of frustration and absolute hatred. He wanted to see the imprint of his ring on his face for the next days. How satisfying would that be? Anyone would have agreed that after hearing: 

“Well, I was rightfully concerned over Takahashi. Usami is so unlikeable and controlling, I felt like I wanted to help. I mean, you have the sweetest kid living far from home and family, what was I supposed to think? How could he love someone like  _ that?” _ Ijuuin’s voice could be heard through the door of a breakroom with Yuu when they were in a convention hall for one of the book signings. “At the time, I thought it would make it easier to steal him away.” 

He wanted to kick open the door and ask what the hell he knew about their situation. But then he stopped because...what the hell  _ did  _ he know?  _ Nothing.  _ He’s not worth it. Let him think that! It doesn’t affect Akihiko any. And as satisfying as harming Ijuuin would be, he didn’t want to possibly jeopardize his lover’s career. So after heaving a sigh, he goes to his own breakroom where Aikawa and Misaki were chatting about maybe doing a little sightseeing after this is over. 

It still rolled around in the back of his mind which was weird because he was  _ over it.  _ Those words and opinions on his  _ extremely happy  _ relationship didn’t mean a thing, they never did. He and Misaki already had that talk and settled the issues from the beginning of their relationship. Now he has a ring on his finger and Ijuuin is still a miserable gossip with a boytoy. Karma already worked their magic without the novelist having to do anything. 

But...that didn’t seem to stop the memory: 

His father used to smoke like a chimney. One cigarette after the other- a habit he picked up after his mother had an affair and then again when his mistress suddenly passed. It was like he needed it almost, as if the nicotine kept him from going over the edge he was constantly on. He used to be considerate enough to go to a window but now he didn’t care, not that he ever did. Sometimes, he’d have his umpteenth smoke of the day while watching TV, zoning out to whatever the kids were watching. 

_ “I love you, Richard...with all my heart and soul, I love you. Whatever is going on, we can get through it together…!”  _ The esteemed actress of an old black and white romance gasps in the arms of her troubled lover. 

Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but chuckle- it’s the first time Akihiko had heard him laugh since his mistress died and he caught his mother in  _ another  _ affair. “What a joke. Don’t believe anything you see on that screen, Akihiko.” He says, his son sitting on the rug doesn’t bother to look him in the eye. “I’ll do you the same favor I did your brother and tell you that there’s no such thing as love. All it means is taking what’s yours before someone else does and fuck everyone else. It’s selfish...and  _ cruel.” _

“I know…” The boy mumbles, because he does. He saw it. He caught his mother in the act- even after she let Fuyuhiko sleep with another woman to get even, she continued on. Her life and her child were a lost cause to her.

“But we all do it at some point.” Fuyuhiko goes on, taking a drag. “Hell, you’re doing it right now. You can show your mother all the perfect test scores in the world but that won’t make her regret you any less. You can’t make anyone love you, Akihiko. No one will anyway.” They were all doomed from the start as far as he was concerned. “As long as you're related to _ that woman,  _ you don’t have the ability to cherish anyone.” 

Tanaka was the only one appalled by his words when he came in to serve tea and even more taken aback by the young master’s lack of a reaction. “H-How…” His mouth was slightly agape in shock, hands shaking in anger. “How could you say that to your child!? He’s only ten years old!”

“Tanaka-” 

“He’s just a little boy! How could you-”

Akihiko sits straight up in bed, gasping for air as if a weight had been sitting on his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut from the TV screen shining on him. He  _ never  _ left it on because he can only sleep in complete darkness, he already had trouble sleeping in hotels so why...maybe he rolled on the remote? 

_ “Richard, please don’t leave me!”  _

Akihiko frantically feels around for the remote, grabs it with trembling hands, and turns the blasted thing off as quickly as he could. So  _ that’s  _ why he remembered that moment from a little over twenty years ago. The silence was more welcome than the beautiful orchestra filling in the emotions unsaid. Maybe...maybe he can go back to sleep but-

_ “You can’t make anyone love you.” “As long as you’re related to that woman...”  _

_ “Love is about taking what’s yours before someone else does.”  _

_ “No one will love you.”  _ _   
_ _ “It’s selfish...and cruel.”  _

_ “Fuck everyone else.”  _

Goosebumps crawled over his skin, shallow breaths  _ still  _ not catching up. Is he busted? Was he born defective? Is love just taking? Is that  _ really  _ what he did because- 

Misaki sighs next to him, shifting to roll on his side to face away. 

All of his doubts seem to fade away, Fuyuhiko’s voice echoing in his head has been silenced. His sperm donor had preached these things to Misaki but he was never right. A moment where he could sit back proudly at his idiotic predictions never came. Even before, he wasn’t right at all; Akihiko knew what love was, what it meant to cherish and be cherished. He had trouble with it at first for a long time and again,  _ then there was Misaki.  _

Akihiko gingerly brushes some hair away from the younger man’s face, appreciating him for a moment. As he lays back down, he collects his husband in his arms, pressing grateful kisses on his head as he does so. This makes Misaki stir but doesn’t wake him up enough to open his eyes. He was too used to this kind of thing. 

“Mm, Usagi…” He whines. “What’re you doing?” 

He’s shushed with a soft, “Go back to sleep.” 

A hand slides onto Akihiko’s arm that was wrapped around his middle. “You okay?” 

“Yes, dearest.” He breathes. “Just had a weird dream.” 

“Then go to sleep. We have work in the mornin’...” He grumbles. “Be at the...eight o’clock…”

Akihiko didn’t feel the need to tell Misaki about Ijuuin words or the memory triggered by them. What good would  _ that  _ do? He’s also sure that Misaki at least has an idea about how Ijuuin thinks of him. He was comfortable enough to complain about him during his birthday dinner. He’d just pile on unnecessary stress at this point. He’ll get over it..he  _ is  _ over it, as far as he’s concerned. 

This whole thing really brought home how much he couldn’t stand Ijuuin. He always could plant a seed of doubt. 

Misaki can imagine Isaka leaning back in his desk chair as he spoke like he had all the time in the world.  _ “How’ve you been through it all? Getting good experience?”  _ Is he  _ surviving? _

“I’m doing okay, actually! This is-” 

“Misaki, what did you want from room service!?” Akihiko calls from the bed room. 

Misaki briefly lowers his cell from his mouth to answer, “Just a minute, Usagi! I’m on the phone!”

“With who!?” 

“Isaka-san!” 

“Oh...Hang up!” 

_ “Well, I’ll let you get back!”  _ Isaka chuckles. _ “Thanks for keeping me posted, Takahashi.”  _

“It’s no problem!” 

_ “And hang in there. You guys only have a few of these left.” _

That fact was of some relief for everyone involved. Soon, it would finally be  _ over  _ until nominations would come back around this year. Of course, it’s never too late to shake things up before then, especially when it’s the last book signing. The decision to leave them all off on a sour note is all Ijuuin’s during their allotted break from signing their names on copy after copy with cameras shoved in their faces. A conference room in the large bookstore they were in served as the getaway.

“I’m going to step out back for some fresh air.” Akihiko announces getting up from his seat. “The last thing I need is to be cooped up in here, sitting even more.” 

Misaki says with a disappointed slouch, “You said you were quitting.” 

His lover flashes a smile. “This is my first and only one this week. I have to taper off, dear.” 

Misaki’s face is practically glowing red at that term of endearment (and from Aikawa muffling her giggling behind her hand), making him even more conscious of the weight on his finger than he already was. He wondered when he’d get used to gold with a neat row of embedded diamonds across the top.

But, if Ijuuin may be so bold, “Mind if I join you?” 

The corners of his mouth instantly drop. “That wouldn’t be very wise.” Uneasiness wafts into the room at what that could mean. “Besides, doesn’t my inconsiderate habit bother you?” 

The mangaka lets out a short sigh through his nose, as if he  _ knew  _ this was going to be difficult but was determined nonetheless. “There’s something about the book that I wanted to discuss and I  _ unfortunately  _ can only discuss it with  _ you  _ so if you would  _ please-”  _

“Do whatever you want.” Akihiko decides, walking out of the room. He hasn’t had the energy to argue with him as of late. 

Ijuuin took that as an invitation to follow cautiously, but the longer he did, the more he felt like Akihiko was right. Maybe this  _ is  _ unwise. But he must speak to him; things were getting a little too stiff and cold for his liking. 

They stood outside in a clean alley that made the temperature even more chilly as the building shielded them from the hot sun. Akihiko pulls out a cheap, neon pink lighter and the one cigarette this week that he had promised. He lights it with a practiced speed and grace, taking a long drag like he  _ needed  _ it. 

“Out with it. And quickly.” Akihiko starts them off, smoke quickly escaping his lips as he exhales. “This is supposed to be my break from you too, you know.” He only gets  _ one  _ cigarette a week after all before he has to shift to every once in a  _ long while _ , so he’d rather not waste it on Ijuuin’s nonsense. 

“Can we stop acting like this? We’re still picking at each other over words and stuff in the past.” Ijuuin says but it comes off too firm to be an offer. “We can’t keep faking a united front, and if we do, this will only make our job harder than it needs to be. I actually love what I do. I want to stop dreading work. The problem you have with me that you make terribly obvious is impairing my ability to do my very best-” 

The novelist can only roll his eyes, “The only thing impairing you is a fifth of vodka. Get to the point.” He takes another drag, this one longer.

Ijuuin’s bites his tongue to stop the comeback he had for that. “Why can’t we just put water under the bridge already?” 

_ “What?”  _

“I’m asking if we can start a clean slate. I mean, we are each other’s competition but we don’t have to be at each other’s throats. If the fans see it or start to notice it, we’re in hot water too, I mean-” What makes it’s even more frustrating is the way his costar doesn’t even look him in the eye. “I’m getting the impression that you don’t even want this to work. Do you  _ really  _ hate me that much?” So much that Akihiko would be  _ willing  _ to see this crash and burn? “Are you  _ hoping  _ we fail? Is that how much you hate me if at all?” He got the impression that he would have to be cared about enough to be hated so deeply. “You’re willing to drag me down with you?”

Akihiko took his turn to be offended; offended that he’d ask such  _ stupid  _ questions. He shoots him a sharp glare, “At the end of the day, I’m going to do my job and nothing more. I don’t want to be friends with you; I’m doing the bare minimum, but how dare you ask me for any more than that?” He starts stepping closer to him as he says, “You’ve undermined and tried to break up my relationship with my husband, taken advantage of him, gossiped about me, assumed you’d be taking  _ my  _ awards, insult my work, disrespect me at every turn- and you have the  _ gall  _ to ask me  _ if  _ I hate you? If I want to start over? If I’m willing to put my job in jeopardy over you?” His voice became low, his vocal fry adding a deadly roll. “You’re a fucking  _ serpent.”  _ Akihiko tosses the half of a cigarette he had left, smudging it out with his shoe. He didn’t even want it anymore; he was too disgusted. “And I will  _ never  _ trust you.” 

He then turns away to go back inside, mumbling ‘water under the  _ fucking bridge’ _ as if he still couldn’t believe  _ that  _ came out of Ijuuin’s mouth. This makes the mangaka swallow his pride, take an almost desperate breath in, “I’m  _ sorry.”  _ He says right as Akihiko opens the door to get back to the conference room. “Okay? I’m sorry...for everything.” 

He’s  _ sorry?  _

After everything he’s done, he’s  _ sorry?  _ Does he even  _ mean it? _

__ Yeah,  _ no.  _ He can smell the motives from a mile away.

Akihiko only scoffs and continues on his way. “No you’re not.” If there’s one thing Ijuuin likes to assume is that he’s stupid. He’d be a fool to trust him any farther than he does; he feels sorry for Yuu. “Misaki may be kind enough to at least accept your remorse with a grain of salt, but I’m not.” 

Ijuuin stops in his tracks. “...He doesn’t forgive me?” 

He and Misaki had a sit-down to talk. It was shortly after Misaki came to work with a ring on his finger that got his friends and a few other girls in the office excited when they noticed. He had this weird habit of whenever he would hold his to-go cup of coffee or tea from the breakroom, tapping his ring finger against the cup a few times. It was mindless, probably just his way of getting used to wearing the ring. That incessant tapping he would hear every so often when they sat at a table in the lounge. 

At this point, he had no chance, not that he was sure if he even wanted one anymore. But, that didn’t make things he did in the past okay. He should have respected someone he was supposed to love but he was too clouded by his own feelings to think of Misaki’s. He shouldn’t have pushed himself onto him, so sorry that he made him feel unsafe or burdened with trying not to deal with Ijuuin’s feelings. He’s just sorry in general, and before they all move on to the next chapter of their lives, he  _ needs  _ someone he cares a lot for to know that. 

He had said all of this, open and raw just like he needed it to be. No smiles, no hopeful remarks for a future where they’re together, no putting down Akihiko in any way. He means what he says, and wants nothing more than to take all of his actions back. 

_ Tap, tap, tap.  _ He only tapped the ring against his cup in quick threes, especially in thought. 

Misaki seemed to have taken it well, a ‘no hard feelings’ attitude is what he had. He appreciated his remorse, said it was okay, and offered to start over completely. 

That was it; they shook hands, smiled genuinely, and went about the rest of their day. Ijuuin slept better, Yuu felt more secure than he had ever been- things were  _ fine.  _

But, Akihiko knows Misaki better than anyone so maybe...

Realizing he had just opened a can of worms, Akihiko stops too and looks at him. “All he wants to do is move on.” 

This didn’t accomplish  _ nothing;  _ the only thing this conversation did was make dinner more awkward than it needed to be. On the last day of book signings, a table at some high-profile restaurant is where everyone sits to celebrate but...nothing felt jovial. Isaka fills most of the silence, cracking a joke here and there, only to conclude that maybe more alcohol for the table would get him more laughs. He tries to hide his surprise of Ijuuin and Akihiko avoiding each other’s gaze even though they were sitting right across from each other. They ended up in their own worlds with the people they knew that were brought along for the ride. 

“Usami-sensei, Ijuuin-sensei, drink!” Isaka warmly invites as if he didn’t want his best selling author to be left out. “We’re celebrating after all.” 

“I’m cutting back.” Ijuuin says. “But thank you.” He goes back to this little world he created with Yuu sitting next to him, not bothering to really engage with the rest of the table. He seemed to want to pretend that Misaki and Akihiko didn’t exist.

“This is  _ all  _ I’ll be having. I have to get up early tomorrow so I’m not going to let you try to liquor me up again.” Akihiko explains off a sip, setting his glass down. “I’ll be meeting with my in-laws in the morning for breakfast.” 

“Oh, how  _ cute!”  _ Aikawa squeals, however it’s not directed at her author but at Misaki’s cellphone. A hand was pressed to her chest, as if her breath was taken. “Aw, Usami-sensei, you were  _ adorable!  _ Look at you!” She coos, feeling that she’d much rather work with  _ this  _ Akihiko...he just looks so much more polite. “I don’t  _ believe  _ this used to be  _ you!”  _

Akihiko redirects the questioning look on his face to Misaki who only stares up at him with a  _ very  _ apologetic smile. “You know that picture of you with that teddybear Sebastian got you when you were ten or something?” Then he murmurs, so embarrassed that he can’t look him in the eye,  _ “It’s my lockscreen.”  _

Well, now he’s not sure if he should still be so annoyed but...maybe today wasn’t too dreadful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	11. And the Winner Is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, folks! Welcome back to this! Sorry for the pause, my laptop decided to die on me and I had finals buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it's back so yay!

“I can do this all day, Usami-sensei…” Aikawa mumbles to herself as she calls his cellphone number for the fourth time in a row, heels angrily clicking on the pavement as she leaves the publishing building to get some coffee. “Pick up already!” 

_ “What?”  _ Akihiko drawls in obvious annoyance, voice gruff as if he just woke up. 

It was  _ noon. _

“I thought that you would like to know- ‘scuse me,” She moves past a man going in the opposite direction as her. “That you and Ijuuin have been nominated for the Naoki Prize in the fiction category! The ceremony will be held this summer, we’ve already got seating and travel arrangements figured out. Congratulations!” 

_ “I like how you left out the exact date.”  _ He notices instantly.  _ “And the location…” _

Aikawa steps into the small coffee shop, already crowded in other business attire and humming with conversations with clients like herself. “Gotta go! Very busy bee! Congratulations again!” She exclaims quickly before hanging up to stand in line. 

Ijuuin’s reaction wasn’t much better. 

Point-blank, “I don’t really feel like celebrating.” He admits, looking a little woefully at his assistant.

Almost thinking he’s joking, “Why?” Yuu asks, shifting a little uncomfortably on his front porch. “It’s one of the most prestigious awards anyone could even be nominated for, why…?” 

The mangaka looked off to the side for a minute; there were  _ a lot  _ of answers to that question. “Our book isn’t something I want to win an award for...it’s not  _ really  _ mine, anyway. My name isn’t even mentioned in the media anymore.” 

Misaki’s division was also decided- he would be working for that mangaka who really liked him the first day. Apparently they had been working together more often than not and have even gone out for drinks  _ already.  _ Which, that wasn’t the problem at all. Misaki had emailed him saying that if his group ever needed anything, he’d happily help. But, Ijuuin didn’t want to burden him any more than he has ever since he heard through the grapevine that Misaki felt ‘really relieved’ once the decision was made. 

Maybe it’s not directed at him, maybe he meant something else by it but it left such a sour taste in his mouth that he couldn’t wash out. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Akihiko said, that Misaki was just nice enough to accept his remorse for the sake of moving forward but not to  _ really  _ forgive him. Ever since then, he had just been thinking round and round again that  _ this  _ is why he’s so alone. He destroys relationships with people, he  _ makes  _ people despise him. Why can’t he just be better? 

How long would it be before he hurt Yuu too?

“Well,” Yuu awkwardly starts up again, handing his boss a letter. “This has all the information about the ceremony. I’ve got to get going.” 

Ijuuin nods with a sigh. “Yeah…” He breathes before cracking a half smile. “Have a good day.” 

Yuu returns it and gives his arm a loving squeeze. “I’ll come by later, okay?” 

“Yeah...sure.” 

The next mistake Ijuuin makes is turning on the TV while he finishes up with housework. He usually did this so that the house wasn’t so  _ quiet  _ but to also help him through all of these boring tasks. It made him wish all the more he had a fairy constantly fluttering around his home, cleaning and putting food on the table. He never really checks the channel, since it was just for the noise but Akihiko’s well-practiced laughter makes his mop still. 

_ “No, but I’m very honored to be nominated. It greatly humbles me that so many people are touched by my work and I couldn’t be more thankful.”  _

_ “Isn’t this your eighth nomination and potentially fourth win?”  _

_ “Yes, miraculously enough!”  _

“You’re kidding…” Ijuuin mumbles, outrage slowly taking over. He shoves the mop handle to the floor before clutching the back of his couch. 

_ “Miraculously? Usami-sensei, I don’t think you give yourself enough credit!”  _

_ “All I know is that I work my hardest to produce good work but it was never for the awards. My work is for people to like or dislike however they see fit.”  _

_ My  _ work? 

_ Your  _ nomination?

Akihiko was doing everything he promised- to snatch the award before he could even see it. An award meant for  _ both _ of them. Now, it’s just considered by their audience as only  _ his  _ award. If the book was being discussed, why wasn’t he called for this interview? He couldn’t believe it though, he thought it was all just spitting empty threats but...well, when did Akihiko ever fail to follow through? 

Ijuuin stares at his phone resting on the coffee table, a voice in the back of his mind telling him to pick it up and start making some calls.  _ Now.  _ Before it was too late and he gets to watch his hard work go unnoticed. Unappreciated. He did know people on the award committee personally who wouldn’t like hearing the truth; that this warm, humble character is nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing- 

At first, his morals kicked in but they were immediately quieted by the fact that Akihiko  _ is  _ lobbying against him first. What does it matter if he was so unfair too? This is just a go-ahead for cheating. Yuu wouldn’t be upset anyway,  _ he  _ was the one who suggested this. 

If they weren’t both getting this award, or at least being equally acknowledged for it, then neither of them should be getting  _ anything.  _

Housework abandoned, Ijuuin sits on the couch and turns off the TV, getting rid of that horror picture of a face. He stares at his phone for a second, as if making sure he’s really about to throw the entire awards. Of course, that second didn’t last very long. 

Award day couldn’t come fast enough. As soon as morning hit, everyone involved scrambled to get ready almost as if they didn’t have plenty of time before the evening sun would shine on the streets. Attire was carefully picked, tediously dry cleaned, and ironed. Hair doused in hairspray, pulses covered with cologne. Tonight was no drill and would help decide what the future would be. 

Akihiko found himself unworried, unbothered for the most part. Did a weird, new part of him crave that award?  _ Hungry  _ for the win? Ready to make history with the most Naoki awards in Japan? Absolutely. But would his day be ruined if he didn’t? No, maybe he’d be a little disappointed, but not enough to lose any sleep. 

But the letters of encouragement were nice. 

“‘Bring home the gold. I’m so proud of you.’ Sumi-sensei.” Akihiko reads from his couch in the livingroom, waiting for Aikawa and the taxi. He places that letter on the coffee table in front of him before reading the other one in his lap. “‘You’ve been making history since your debut. Don’t stop now. Congratulations.’ Takahiro.” 

“See? Even they know you’re a shoo-in.” Misaki says behind the couch as he was looking at the letters with him. He presses a kiss on the top of his head. “Congratulations, Usagi.” 

Ijuuin, however, was more confident than ever that tonight would go his way. He already was sure of the results: satisfying nonetheless. Maybe his name would be forgotten again, but that wasn’t the focus right now. If Akihiko loved attention being solely on him so bad, then Ijuuin would give it to him. 

He pre-games with Yuu who gives him a glare when he’s offered a glass of celebratory shochu, but he accepts it anyway. Tonight had high potential to be a disaster, so it might help. Hopefully the taxi driver won’t be able to smell the alcohol on their breaths. They both clink their glasses together and take the first large sip. It’s good, burns a tad, but the feeling is welcomed. 

The auditorium is crowded with long dresses and suits, and what doesn’t help is the summer heat. It was awash with excited buzzing, hands being shook, congratulations passed around just as much as hello’s. Akihiko quickly finds an escape when his cheeks start to sore and the crowd becomes too much. Misaki and Aikawa promise to see him on stage as they find their seats.

Akihiko is quickly ushered by a stage manager backstage and into a common room that was set up like a lounge. There were low, comfortable chairs and loveseats with a few tables. One long table pushed up against the wall had a few snacks and water bottles. All the nominees from each category was calming their nerves with small talk and water that was not cold enough. Their attention went to an all too familiar powerhouse who just entered the room. What caught them off guard was his lack of usual warmth. 

Ijuuin sends a warm smile his way, getting up from his seat at a smaller table with a few nominees from other categories he was chatting up. The novelist can already smell that something was up, his neutral look dropping into a frown as his rival comes closer. He crosses his arms, waiting for that slimy mangaka to say something. Today was the last day they would ever have to interact, so of course something would slip. 

However, “Good luck.” Is all Ijuuin says, offering a hand. 

Akihiko lifts his chin slightly, wanting to outright ask what the plot for tonight was- 

“Excuse me,” A stage manager says, poking her head into the door. “The fiction category is coming up. We need all fiction nominees backstage now.” 

Akihiko outright refuses the gesture which just kicked off the whispering about what is  _ really  _ going on between them. He only turns away, not even sparing him a scoff as that would be too much acknowledgement. He knows it raised some eyebrows, that at the party later, he’s going to be interrogated. But he didn’t care; he’s not giving in to the serpent because that’s  _ exactly  _ what he wants. Ijuuin shrugs at the audience they seemed to have garnered before following, as if excusing his behaviour. This would be the first time anyone else has suspected that there was more to them then what they let the public see. 

The darkness and quiet of being just a few feet from a team of hot lights and the podium did calm anyone’s nerves. One nominee picked a section of her dress to wring in her hands, another one was quickly bouncing his knee. Ijuuin was so calm and suave that you’d think he would be waiting to go on a talkshow. Akihiko checked the time by looking at his watch, glancing down to stage-right at the slow-talker taking his sweet time. 

But as the envelope was being opened with the winner’s name, everyone held their breath. Eyes were on the speaker. 

“The winner for Best Work of Fiction is…” 

The girl wringing her dress now only squeezes it in her hands, her nails digging into the fabric and her palm.

Akihiko was ready to get the results so he could go home. 

The young man’s knee goes completely still.

Ijuuin was  _ too  _ ready to walk. 

“Shinju Chiba. Accepting the award on her behalf is Ijuuin Kyo.” 

Ijuuin smirks in Akihiko’s direction as he takes off, loving every bit of that surprised look he tried to mix with his general stoicness as realization hit him. His steps across the stage were slowed down a little, calculated and careful like his plan was, as if he was savoring it all. 

That mangaka shook the presenter’s hand and held that award as if he won it. He then went on to take the podium, because that belonged to him too. He pulled a card out from under his blazer, the smile on his face only getting wider. He even goes as far as to clear his throat, to show that this night wasn’t as perfect as he planned it to be. It was nauseating. 

“Miss Shinju said, ‘Here’s my little speech my dear friend,’” He then waits for the few giggles to die. “‘There are three reasons why I won this award. My beautiful editor, my wonderful fans who continue to lift my spirits even when they aren’t down, and The Kan.’ Unquote. Thank you everyone.” 

Misaki’s mouth could have been catching flies if they were seated outside. When he turned to look at Aikawa, her jaw was also dropped. This outcome went against  _ everything  _ they were told, everything that was hinted at. If anyone else knew what went on behind closed doors, the hairs on the back of their neck would be raised in suspicion and so appalled all the same. But, there’s nothing they could do...Misaki and Aikawa don’t know what or if Ijuuin did  _ anything. _

But Akihiko  _ knew.  _ There was just  _ no way  _ that the honest decision for the winner could come out this way, that Ijuuin would be able to put on this little show just from their unmanipulated decision alone. But why should he be surprised? Time and time again, Ijuuin has proven to him how unhonorable and sad he is. 

If there’s anything he’s pissed about, it’s being  _ cheated  _ and the attempt to be made a fool of. 

What made it more humiliating were the looks the other nominees gave him, as if they suspected underhanded things going on too. It only motivated the novelist to get up right then and there. He didn’t want to be here, and he surely didn’t want to be here long enough for the questions to start. He pulled out his phone, calling the cab back and telling his small entourage to meet him outside. Tonight was  _ over.  _

Ijuuin  _ never  _ wanted the night to end. He took all the pictures in the world, shook every hand offered, and didn’t even notice Akihiko’s absence. Well, he did, sort of. He kind of hoped Akihiko was seeing this but if he humiliated him enough to chase him out of the venue- well, either way was fine. Wherever he was now, he could care less because he did it. He  _ won.  _

The ride back home was quiet, the only thing filling the shocked silence was the radio playing some old timey song very softly. 

“I mean- am I crazy for thinking-” Misaki starts but isn’t sure how to continue, mouth still left open as it was when he heard the announcement. “How- Did he-” 

“The win was yours.” Aikawa goes on, as if she was still coming to terms with it. She can only imagine what Isaka is thinking. “It was yours, even I was told that…” But then she realizes that she’s just rubbing salt into the wound. “I’m sorry, Usami-sensei.” 

Akihiko is silent for a moment until laughter bursts through his lips, which only garners looks of concern being sharply shot his way. “Excuse me…!” He chuckles, shoulders beginning to shake. He puts a hand up to cover his mouth. “I’m sorry, but  _ that  _ was so  _ pathetic!  _ I can’t wrap my mind around how  _ that  _ would even work in his favor!” Misaki breathes out in some relief, since he knows the rareness of his laugh is not coming from plotting revenge. “No need for apologies or feeling down,” Akihiko reassures, his amusement fading. “I’m not upset.”

“Not even a little bit?” Misaki asks, tone dripping in skepticism. 

_ “Well,”  _ He looks him in the eye. “I was cheated, of course. I’m definitely irritated by his attempt to humiliate me. I could have been the first person to win four times but...this is what I get for signing that contract.” 

Aikawa had been itching to ask ever since they left the venue, “You think he sabotaged you both?” 

“He knows people on that committee personally. He’s made a lot of connections throughout the years. Really, he could have sabotaged anybody he wanted. And the way he  _ looked  _ at me all night, he wished me ‘good luck’ so-” He waves a dismissive hand at those things, since the point was, “I think it was pretty obvious that he started getting into everyone’s heads about me and then asked to accept an award on a nominee’s behalf.” 

His editor stomps her heel in frustration. “If only we had proof. I’ve never wanted to knock him flat more than I do tonight!” 

Chewing on his bottom lip at the very idea, “Do you really think sensei would do such a thing?” Misaki asks because the sensei he has come to know isn’t that devious...is he?

“When has he ever been honorable?” Akihiko huffs, eyes returning to the window. “Still...could have made history and that’s the one thing he’s taken.” He says, then mumbling, “Coulda, woulda, shoulda…” He lets out a quiet sigh. “What a waste of time.” 

Ijuuin had sat the award on the end table as soon as he got home. 

Well, like Yuu’s unceremonious voice,  _ you did it, knocked him down a peg. _

He can’t take tonight back, and he’s sure he doesn’t want to. Things felt good, but most of all, they felt  _ even.  _

A weird part of him couldn’t wait for the afterparty tomorrow evening. 


	12. Ending the Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to your irregularly scheduled program!

_ BAMBAMBAM!  _

Misaki gasps and jumps to attention from the kitchen table that morning. He usually got up early with a cup of coffee and a quiet sit in the kitchen before he’d start on breakfast, then head off to work. Some days, Akihiko would get up with him and make coffee for the both of them, other days he preferred to sleep for another hour or two. After last night, even though he said he wasn’t upset at all, Misaki felt he earned more sleep. 

_ BAMBAMBAM!  _

His cold hands leave the warm of his still steaming mug in favor of the door. Who could be so early in the morning with such urgency? What did they want? He feared for the worst, like he normally does in these spontaneously scary situations. He pressed the security pad by the door, the camera’s eye shining on Kaoruko with suitcase in tow. She looked intensely upset but determined (when did she not), her hand raising again to slam on the door. 

Misaki opens it, ready to be greeted with a loud demand. 

“Show me the ring! Which one of you proposed!?" 

_ There it is.  _

Misaki shushes her. “Keep it down! He’s sleeping!” He hisses before almost shoving his left hand in her face. “And yes, I proposed! We have rings now! Here’s mine!” 

She grabs his hand, biting her tongue about how his hands were smaller than hers. She examines it carefully, eyes narrowing. “I didn’t know he gave you one back.” She whispers this time. “I wanted to see his!” 

“How did you know about that?” They didn’t announce  _ anything  _ to the Usami side. Akihiko had his rightful concerns about it. Misaki was willing to wait however long he wanted, and would be just fine if they never said a word. 

Kaoruko frowns at him like he’s stupid. “I saw it on his hand when I watched an interview of his the other day!” She then grunts as she tries pulling in her suitcase inside but Misaki’s old fashioned values, knocked into him by his older brother, kicks in to do it for her. “Thank you.” She chirps, closing the door behind her. 

But it’s especially heavy this time around. “What...is  _ in this?”  _ Misaki grunts as he pulls into the living room. 

“All of my essentials to stay a couple days,” She says, “And obviously wedding plans! You know that  _ I’m  _ making your cake, right? I have a few binders and things with ideas!” 

The editor could feel heat in his cheeks travel down his neck. “But we’re not- well, I mean, we haven’t decided-” 

He felt a weird fluttering in his stomach.  _ Wedding... _ just that word made him clam up. Obviously, he meant everything he said when he presented Akihiko with the ring, but...if there’s one thing he  _ never  _ thought about from birth to now, was his  _ wedding.  _

“Kaoruko,  _ why  _ are you here?” Akihiko’s tired voice says as he trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. “I’m far too busy to deal with-” 

“Show me the ring!” She demands, rushing over to him, and when her favorite cousin allows her to study the gold band, “I’m here because you failed to tell me that you got engaged!” Now, wedding plans are going to be  _ late! _

“Ah, yes,” He starts to explain, pulling out one of the larger mugs so he could have enough caffeine to get through his cousin visiting  _ and  _ the party tonight. “That was entirely on purpose.”

_ “Us-a-gi!”  _ Misaki scolds through gritted teeth as he goes through the kitchen to collect his cup from the table. “We weren’t ready to say anything  _ yet,  _ haven’t even thought about if we want a ceremony or not.” 

Kaoruko gasps, “So, I’m the first  _ and only  _ one who knows?” 

And because she looks so excited and giddy about it, Misaki decides to tell her, “Uh,  _ yeah.”  _ Instead of mentioning that his family is well aware. 

But she doesn’t buy, staring at him intently for a more suitable answer. 

“You’re the first of the Usami’s?” Misaki adds next, crossing behind Akihiko to down the rest of his coffee and put it in the sink. 

The baker huffs a sigh with an eye-roll but, “Fair enough.” She then turns on her heel, and out of the narrow space. “I’m going to unpack a little.” 

Thankfully, that’s when the pink line poking out of the neck of Akihiko’s t-shirt catches his lover’s eye. “Ooh, Usagi,” He steps closer to get a better look. “Where’d you get this scratch? It looks  _ bad.  _ It doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

Akihiko only smirks back at him when he’s done mixing in a little cream, one of those  _ gross  _ smirks that don’t leave his face, even as he brings his mug to his lips. He won’t say, because with this look alone,  _ he’ll figure it out.  _

Misaki never really knew about his unintentional clawing, and how bad it could be when he would forget to cut his nails, until  _ now.  _ He goes through a range of emotions, the first one is highly irritated by the author’s facial expression, the next deep embarrassment, and the third being remorse. The older man reads them all, takes them steadily like always, and ruffles his hair. It wasn’t the big deal that Misaki was making it out to be. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Misaki protests anyway, as is their norm. 

Akihiko can’t promise that he’ll never stare at him with all the unspoken sexual charge behind it ever again, but he can promise one thing: 

After tonight, he and Ijuuin would become strangers. Never to see each other again, never to be seen together again. Not only was it because he would want nothing more than to forget that that stupid mangaka even existed, but what reasons would they possibly have? Now, they can go back to the times where they would bump into each other by mere coincidence. 

A simple dinner party; rounded tables spread out about the room with beautiful centerpieces with chairs perfectly spaced and pushed in. Longer tables were set up buffet style, half empty for dinner had yet to be served. A small bar was set up on the other side of the room, ready for the lines of people. The music was kept so low it could be ignored, but was classical in genre for the sake of the theme. 

Ijuuin felt twice as prepared than those who put the party together. He knew the possibility of taking on Akihiko’s wrath or whatever he wanted to throw at him in a public setting. He thought he would be met with scoffs, another rejected handshake, no smiles- 

But Akihiko found it fitting to match the room’s theme: warmth done classily. 

“Good evening, Ijuuin-sensei.” Akihiko greets first, even going as far as to offer a handshake (which was accepted with some hesitation). “It was  _ so kind  _ of you to accept that award on behalf of Shinju-sensei. Her little speech  _ made me laugh.”  _

Ijuuin isn’t exactly sure how to read that. “Ah, yes, it was adorable. Nice to see you, Usami-sensei and may I say-” 

“Don’t say a word. I’m sure it was all worth it. Well done.” What’s even weirder is that his smile doesn’t go anywhere, his hand squeezing the mangaka’s a little uncomfortably for a moment before letting go. “It was a... _ time  _ working with you and hopefully, after today, we will never be in the same room again. I know we both have just arrived, but I’m saying goodbye to you now.” 

Ijuuin, now strongly not feeling the need to mask himself, clears his throat. “I couldn’t agree more. Good luck, Usami-sensei.” 

Akihiko hums a bit of a laugh. “Oh, you’ll need that far more than I-” 

“Ah, there he is! Usami-sensei!” Ryouichi Sumi greets as jovial as ever.

Akihiko couldn’t be more glad to get out of this interaction. “If you’ll excuse me.” He farewells before turning to the only other person he looked forward to seeing at this party. “Sumi-sensei, how are you? It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has!” He says, giving Akihiko a firm handshake. “Come get a drink with me before dinner starts. I wanted to talk to you about the book.” 

Akihiko has known Ryouichi for a while to let out an honest, “Ugh…” as they go to the small bar. 

Ryouichi chuckles at that. “You wrote the whole thing, didn’t you? That’s what I presumed.” 

“If I didn’t, there would be no nominations. Of course I _ had  _ to compromise on the story.” He says with an eye-roll. “I still fail to understand what the president was thinking putting us together.” 

“Well, congratulations nonetheless.” He passes a glass of champagne to the younger novelist. “And on the engagement.” He gestures to his ring with his glass.

Akihiko nods a genuine, “Thank you.” And lightly taps their glasses together before taking a sip.

“How’s the married life? As far as I know, you’ve been single all this time.” 

“It’s wonderful. Everything I dreamed it could be.” He looks over at his husband who is currently introducing Kaoruko to Ryouichi’s son. “Though at times it feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, walking around unprotected and never close enough.”

Ryouichi laughs rich and full of understanding, evening going as pat the younger novelist on the back. “Doesn’t it always feel that way? Especially when you’re newlyweds.” 

“Does it ever get better?” His tone sounds a little hopeful, reaching his eyes with the same intensity. 

An apologetic smile with, “Just a tad. The edge of that feeling goes away after a while but you’ll always feel like this. It gets better when you realize that they feel the same about you.” Then he looks past him, “Is she here tonight?” 

“Oh, well-” He instinctively looks over at Misaki again who...is dragging Kaoruko out of the room? Sumi Jr. seemed to have moved on to other people to chat up. “They’re here, I think they just went to the bathroom.” 

The most reaction he gets is raised eyebrows in surprise and, “Well, promise me I’ll get to shake  _ his  _ hand before the party ends.” 

Akihiko lets out a relieved breath. “Of course.” He’d have to ask what happened later. He would have followed them once the moment arose, but Keiichi soon had his sights on him along with another fiction nominee soon afterwards.

Misaki was in the bathroom, quickly dabbing white wine out of his suit. He was thankful it wasn’t the custom one Akihiko had spent way too much on. Even more thankful that this was one of his darker suits, however, the smell was here to stay until he got his ensemble dry-cleaned. He hadn’t expected his old senpai to react the way he did. Maybe he was wrong to assume that they were older now, closer to thirty than they were twenty. He was also wrong to assume that Karouko was above throwing hands at a party. 

Well, he learned  _ two  _ new things today. 

It was quick. That’s why it went so unnoticed. He won’t lie; Misaki had tensed up just upon seeing Keiichi. But, they had patched things over as much as they could but once he graduated, they never kept in touch. One thought they had just grown apart and the other thought it was for the better that they never spoke again. But deciding whether or not to avoid each other was over once they made eye contact. 

Keiichi’s smile is tight, but he welcomes Misaki’s kindness. “Wow, it’s been forever!” His ex-kouhai says first as they briefly clasp their hands together. 

“Yes, it has! You look great!” Really, he wanted to get this over with. 

“Thank you! So do you!” 

Keiichi’s attention then goes to the young woman next to him. “And who’s this beautiful creature?” 

“This is Usami-sensei’s cousin, Kaoruko. She’s visiting from France.”

She offers her hand next, unphased by that little flirt. “Charmed, I’m sure.” And because Misaki forgot to explain to keep her out of trouble, “I’m  _ his  _ plus one.” 

He looked happy to hear that, “Oh, so then are you two together?” 

The two exchange glances before Misaki stutters out, “No, we’re not, we’re friends- actually, Sumi-senpai, Usami and I are still-” 

“They’re engaged.” Kaoruko finishes for him. She’s always had more courage and she’s sure they would be standing there all night, waiting for Misaki to word it in a way that didn’t ‘blow their cover’. 

Even though his goal was to put it more subtly. 

“So that’s what you came over here for…and you can’t even say it.” Keiichi mumbles bitterly, taking one last large sip of his wine. “You  _ still  _ don’t deserve him.”

_ “I’m sorry?”  _

Then, with a sharp flick of his wrist, the rest of his drink splashed Misaki’s front. It hurt a little, but the shock took over what little pain there was. As if to put insult to injury: 

“Whoops.”

But, Misaki’s first course of action was to stop Kaoruko from doing something she’d (maybe) regret. She had a mean right hook cocked to slam into Keiichi’s jaw, a ‘how dare you!?’ ready to loudly leave her mouth but her past crush had stopped her. They couldn’t cause a scene, especially when Kaoruko isn’t even supposed to be here, only ‘in the mood’ to be at a fancy party.

“It’s not worth it!” Misaki hisses, pulling her by the arm to the exit of the event hall. “Let’s go cool off.” Thankfully, it seemed as though they caught a few stares, but nothing more. 

Kaoruko lets Misaki sit her down on a bench outside of the bathrooms, still so offended and  _ wanting  _ to cause a scene regardless of the consequences. No one should be able to get away with that, to get away with treating one of the best men she’s ever known like that. The  _ audacity  _ to besmirch his honor, the disrespect- 

“Sit here and take a breather. I’ll explain in a bit but just wait for me out here. I have to clean up.” He says, not sounding like he was pleading or asking her. Then he mumbles, “The best I can anyway…” 

She crosses her arms. “Fine.” She would never be happy about this, but she understands for the most part. Was she still going to think of legal ways to ruin his life? Absolutely! But for now, she would keep the peace. Misaki usually had  _ great  _ reasons for the decisions he makes, so she’d follow along for now. 

The last disaster to take place tonight is the weird atmosphere between Akihiko and Ijuuin. As subtle as they kept things for all the eyes and ears in the warm, the sense that they were avoiding each other was very apparent. Some whispering started but by then, the food had been served, so food had muffled the talk that maybe it was true. Maybe the awards were thrown, maybe it  _ was  _ too coincidental for Ijuuin to accept an award, maybe they both had a falling out? It was made worse by the photographer who took a picture of the two “buddy-buddy authors” sitting at completely separate tables, spaced as far away from each other as possible. 

This is where the new rumours are born. 

Misaki at least found meeting Ryouichi Sumi a pleasure. Granted, he still smelled like wine, but Akihiko’s very esteemed acquaintance was kind enough to not point that out. Kaoruko got a kick out of him at least, and spent most of dinner talking him up. Apparently, Sumi had lived in France for a while, which was enough to peak her interest. She was weird like that; so stand-offish and uppity, yet she could be anyone’s best friend if she wanted to. Hell, she got  _ Mizuki  _ of all people to practically bow down to her. 

The car ride home was as silent as it was the night of the Naoki Prize- except, it wasn’t full of shock or as stark. It felt rather frustrated and sad, so much so that it instantly caught Akihiko’s attention. He usually didn’t mind driving in silence, but when Misaki was so tightlipped, not staring out of the window but at his lap and refusing to mess with the radio like usual,  _ something was up.  _

“You didn’t really bump into someone, did you?” Akihiko starts, going right for the crux of the problem like always. He always faced everything head-on like that. 

Misaki releases a sigh. “I’m sorry.” 

Both Usami’s in the car glance at him with concern. “For what?” Akihiko asks. What the hell could Misaki have possibly done? 

Misaki gazes back at him the same way. “For everything! It feels like these past couple o’ days have been nothing but stuff going  _ wrong.  _ You’ve been working so hard and I’m sorry.” 

Akihiko wasn’t going to accept that apology at all, so he only continues with, “What happened at the party?”  __

“Sumi-senpai... _ well,  _ he found out that we’re engaged and he...wasn’t happy.” Misaki didn’t want to go into detail, he was still reeling from embarrassment. “He threw the rest of his drink...on me.”

Kaoruko couldn’t believe that was all he was going to say about the matter. “He assumed that Misaki and I were together,” Well, who wouldn’t? She’s well aware that they look so adorable side by side. “Misaki corrected him, and that degenerate said he ‘still’ didn’t deserve you, or whatever that means.” She huffs. “Misaki was far too nice and stopped me from giving him a beating he deserved!” 

Akihiko’s grip on the steering wheel tightens. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier!?” 

“I couldn’t cause a scene!” Misaki exclaims back. Akihiko and his cousin were alike in this way; if he didn’t cause it, they both were willing to raise a little hell on his behalf. Which, that’s nice, but, “Tonight was about you and everyone else’s accomplishments. Besides, you couldn’t really tell since my blazer covered most of it. It’s  _ fine.”  _

“It’s  _ not fine.”  _ His husband responds sharply. “Now I know why he was being so ‘friendly’.” He mumbles next, wishing he could have struck  _ some  _ fear into Keiichi. “He’s a snake too.” 

Okay, Misaki takes it back (but just a little). 

Maybe he should have let Kaoruko get one good hit on him….or just  _ hit him himself.  _

“Well,  _ at least  _ it’s over.” 

Isaka begs to differ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who made a brand new tumblr blog waaaaay too late into this? Me! If you would like to see sneak peeks for future chapters, the occasional headcanon, and hear about future works for JR (or One Piece, Tiger & Bunny, Metalocalypse), follow me here!: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wh33zy
> 
> Hope y'all had a great holiday and thanks for reading!


	13. Dramasploitation

Marukawa Publishing knew peace for a few months.

But that got boring pretty quickly. 

“Sir, you can’t be serious.” Asahina says. “You can’t do this again-  _ they  _ can’t do this again. Their friendship being a hoax is all over the tabloids now.” 

From gossip magazines to online articles to videos of commenters giving their two cents, the Usami vs Ijuuin issue had been discussed with sides already taken. After the photos released from the award afterparty, that’s when their following was thoroughly convinced that something was amiss. It started as speculating if there was a falling out between them, if Ijuuin’s complaints from the beginning of their partnership held some truth and was the catalyst to their undoing. Most now take that as a sign that maybe they weren’t friends to begin with, that they were nice for everyone else. Surprisingly, no one turned their attention to the company, at least not yet. 

Isaka doesn’t look up from the various forms he was signing off on. “Their possible rivalry is the hottest thing since their book came out, which,” He glances up at his secretary, his glasses low on his nose. “We’re still pulling from without sitting in the hot seat. Now let me ask you something, Mr. Know-It-All,” He signs his name to the last one and puts his pen down. “Why are people  _ so  _ obsessed with this?” He asks, tapping the stack of papers to put them in a neat pile before offering them to Asahina. 

Asahina takes them, still looking at him incredulously. “It’s no different from petty celebrity gossip.” 

The president stands up, taking off his specs. “But what is it about petty celebrity gossip that has everyone talking from here to some noname strawberry farm in Osaka?” He asks, rounding the desk. 

Asahina lets out a disapproving sigh, then presses his lips together. “The drama.” 

Isaka jabs his glasses at him. “Bingo!” He folds them, and slides them in his breast pocket, and wanders a little past him. “And it’s going to work in our favour.” 

Asahina turns halfway, “How is  _ that?  _ What about  _ our  _ reputation?” Has this man finally gone crazy!? 

When he gets a smile back, he knows that  _ yes, yes he has gone crazy.  _ “We didn’t  _ force  _ them to sign the contracts, did we? And sure, maybe we’ll take a hit but we will not only have fans from both sides but even more people who are willing to invest in their art just to keep following  _ their  _ story. Will Ijuuin Kyo get his comeuppance? Is Usami Akihiko not as nice as he looks? Could this new story help them patch things up?” He then does that excited giggle when he knows he’s a genius. “Don’t you see it? People want their feud more than they want their friendship because  _ that  _ is going to keep their attention. So why not give it to them?” 

“But-” 

“Just trust me on this.” Isaka says; it’s not the first time he’s done something a little risqué for the sake of the company.. “I’m doing what’s best for the company, after all. So, if you want to do the same, cancel and reschedule anything else I have today besides this meeting I have in,” He slides back his sleeve to check his watch. “Five.” He wished he could cancel this one and jump right into the  _ real  _ work, but he’s probably being waited on as they spoke. 

Asahina shakes his head. Isaka wasn’t stupid (although he  _ really  _ could be at times) so he should know that, “Convincing those two is completely futile. You’re wasting company time...and your own.” 

Isaka gives him one of those smirks that says he knows something his secretary doesn’t. “How about a wager?” One thing that always seemed to peak their interest as of late were bets. “If I can convince them to make another bestseller, you’ll be at my mercy for a whole day. If not, I’ll be at yours. Deal?” 

Ready to take the easy win, “Deal. Good luck, sir. You’ll surely need it.” 

Right as Isaka goes to open the door to his office, a hand pushes it back closed above him. He doesn’t turn around, waiting for his secretary to explain himself first.

“Just know that you’ll be  _ completely  _ at my mercy. No complaints. I plan to take advantage of that  _ fully.” _ His voice rolls quietly. 

Isaka fights the shiver going down his spine as he turns around to face him, “Confident, are we?” Honestly, a tiny part of him hoped he would lose, that they both would turn him down miserably.

“Of course. While I do think you could convince Ijuuin-sensei, Usami-sensei isn’t going to budge.” Akihiko always drove the hardest of bargains if he wasn’t completely opposed to  _ anything  _ his boss wanted from him.

“Well,” Isaka slides his lover’s tie into his hand, tugging it taut to coax Asahina even closer. Their lips almost touch, the secretary itching to just close the distance but, “We’ll have to see when I come back, yeah?” Such a tease and such a hypocrite when it’s done back to him. 

For Akihiko, Isaka was counting on Misaki being present to help smooth things over, even though Misaki would also be against being stuck between two peoples’ hatred for each other again. However- 

“Sorry to intrude.” Misaki says, following his former professor into his apartment. It looked like how he had imagined it; just a more comfortable version of his office at the university. It was very practical and plain, almost as professional and to the point as the Kamijou Devil. 

“No, don’t worry about it.” Hiroki says, a casualness to his voice that Misaki still has yet to get used to. “I’m sure Akihiko is ‘too busy’ to come by and get the books himself.” He looks over a tall shelf in the living room- no, not here. “Uh, I guess I misplaced them in the study. Follow me.” Usually he’d have books he borrowed in a pile by the door to just hand over to whoever he owed them to, but this way, he could talk to Akihiko a little more. They never seem to talk anymore. 

“Well, actually,  _ yes.”  _ Misaki says, looking at the few pictures up in the hallway. “Usag- Usami-san had an unexpected meeting with the president of Marukawa today. He’s been working on a few things as of late.” 

Hiroki glances at him in surprise upon arriving at his office, where the walls (besides an empty space for a desk) were covered in full bookshelves. “You sure we’re talking about the same person?” 

Oh, wow,  _ a joke!  _ He’s never heard him tell one of those, so hoping he’d tell more, Misaki laughs. “I know! I mean, he still tries to convince me to leave the country with him for a month or do his work at the very last minute but it’s gotten better...somewhat.” 

Hiroki makes a thoughtful hum as he plucks out one book. “I never thought I’d hear that.” He comments as he searches for the other two. He thought he would be the one to see it, or at least stop the growing pile of stuff about his best friend that he doesn’t know. These days, he always felt like Akihiko was different every time he’d see him or hear about him...he’d ponder that later. But now that he has Misaki, “Why do you call him ‘Usagi’ by the way?” 

Misaki feels his face start to burn. “Oh! Well, he’s been friends with my older brother since I was a little kid. When he introduced me, I thought his name was ‘Usagi’ instead of ‘Usami’. My brother started calling him that ever since to tease him but it stuck. I used to call him that to get on his nerves but now…” Christ, he didn’t mean to talk  _ this  _ far into it- that it used to be a way to get back at Akihiko’s insults the first year or so of them living together but now...now- “It’s different, I guess.” He really needed to watch himself better; he needed to stop constantly getting carried away talking about his husband. That’s how his sister-in-law figured out they were in a relationship in the first place. 

Wanting to hear more, “You didn’t  _ always  _ get along?” This is the ‘precious and all wonderful’ Takahiro’s  _ brother  _ we’re talking about! That would  _ have  _ to be a reason why Akihiko would allow Misaki to live with him in the first place. He pulls the next book and goes to another shelf for the third. 

Well, he deserved this since he talked too much. “Yeah.” He admits with a nostalgic chuckle. “We didn’t like each other at all at first. The arrangement was purely, uh,  _ business;  _ he helped get me into the university of my choice and I made sure he didn’t starve and die...well, the  _ only  _ thing he  _ liked _ was my cooking.” After all of that, he was supposed to make some dishes to last a week and move out...gosh, imagine what life he would be living now. He still can’t believe he used to dream of that day. “We thought we were way too different but I guess the saying’s true; opposites attract and all that…” There were countless moments where they couldn’t see past their differences, but more where they could and when their differences were completely forgotten about. 

Hiroki kinda wished Misaki would get into the specifics and at the same time, leave his home. A stupid part of him always wanted to know why Akihiko chose Misaki over him, why he was so much better, what he possessed that Hiroki didn’t. Fortunately, he’s already found the third book before he could ask about anything else. “Makes a lot of sense. I’m glad things worked out eventually.” He says, handing over the short stack of books. “Also, I-” 

The sound of the front door opening and a very tired ‘Hiro-san, I’m home…!’ interrupts them. Misaki’s face lights up a little bit and of course Hiroki doesn’t  _ really  _ like that but most importantly, he  _ hates  _ being called ‘Hiro-san’ in front of quests. “Welcome back! I’m in the study  _ and we have company!”  _ He emphasizes as they both exit the room and to the living room. 

“Hey, you.” Nowaki greets as he slips off his shoes. 

“Hey, long time, no see!” Misaki greets back, not noticing Hiroki’s surprised frown. He had no idea that they kept in contact. “You haven’t been online in a while, I was getting worried.” He had been addicted to a game on his PC he had been playing during his free time. Nowaki usually joined in on the weekends with his group of friends. 

The soul drained doctor looks at him apologetically. “Yeah, I’m sorry. My hours at the hospital have been getting kinda crazy but I’ll be on a break soon. Haven’t been feeling great so they’re letting me off for a while.” He says, rubbing at his eyes to prevent himself from collapsing onto the floor. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I totally understand.” He hoped he didn’t sound insensitive! “Well, at least now, you can rest up. If you’d like, I could bring over some soup for you? I have this recipe-” 

At this point, Hiroki cuts in with, “There’s no need for that! I’m sure you’re really busy at the publishing company.” 

And with a few rushed goodbyes, Misaki was back outside. He had never been kicked out before, but he was sure this is what it felt like...At least he has Akihiko’s books back. He was going to go out to get them himself, maybe soak up some sun and breathe outside air to save himself from having to take a trip to the doctor for vitamin D supplements but got the call that Isaka was on his way. Then he  _ really  _ “needed” to go, but Misaki volunteered. By the time the door opened-

Isaka was invited inside by his younger employee who leaves  _ very _ quickly. He hated being around for Akihiko’s discussions with Isaka or Aikawa. Usually, if he wasn’t there, things...well, he  _ wanted  _ to say they went smoother but sometimes, they would just be even worse. He could only keep their meeting in his thoughts and prayers as he enjoyed the fall weather with summer sun that hadn’t left yet. 

“Usami!” Isaka greets a little too jovially from the bottom of the staircase. 

Akihiko doesn’t smile, standing at the top with an irritated and suspicious, “Isaka.”

Ijuuin was a little more happy to see him, taking Isaka’s visit as a pleasant surprise from the president when he opened the door. His hair was a bit of a mess, probably from running his hand through it while working on The Kan, but of course, Isaka wasn’t going to mention it and ruin slim chances. 

“Ijuuin-sensei!” 

The mangaka self-consciously tries to smooth his hair down with his free hand. “Mr. President, good afternoon! Please, come in.” Always so welcoming, this one. “So, what did you wish to speak to me about?” 

“Well, I have another big business opportunity for you. You wouldn’t be working alone on this one.” Isaka says, as he sits on the couch and Ijuuin pours him tea. 

_ “Another _ collaboration?” Ijuuin confirms, the tone of his voice shifting from gracious to full of dread. 

Akihiko didn’t even ask that- being kind to this weasel and dancing around the subject wasn’t his style. “Wouldn’t it be bad to repeat ourselves? And so soon?” 

“I view it as being bound to strike even more gold. You want to make another hit and take a vacation, don’t you?” Isaka asks. 

The first thing (and one of the only things) the two authors could agree on was, “I prefer working alone.” 

“I think I’m doing just fine on my own.” Ijuuin declares. 

Akihiko doesn’t so much as look like he’d budge. “I’ve never had issues with making tomorrow’s bestseller on my own so why should I fix something that isn’t broken?” 

Isaka planned to answer for this  _ exact  _ thing with, “This isn’t just about making a bestseller. Historically, whenever we have big celebrities like yourself working together, it not only gives the company a boost but also your careers. You start making even more sales than before.” But this part was only for Akihiko, “With Misaki now in the game, working on stuff like this helps him advance his career. The more experience and successes, the higher he gets to climb.” And for Ijuuin, “I brought this idea to Takano’s attention, however, he’s got too many projects on his plate so, if Yuu were to work on this, you could also help give him a boost.” Although he would have preferred Takano’s experience and leadership, the truth was that he  _ flat-out _ refused. 

It was at this point, Akihiko looked away with thought, leaning his chin on his hand. He didn’t think about it that way; by extension, Misaki could advance with this opportunity. So, when their eyes meet again, he asks, “And who exactly do you see as my partner, Isaka?” 

Isaka braces himself, glancing at his hands to further prepare himself to say, “Ijuuin Kyo, of course.” 

Akihiko only glares at him with all the offense in the world. 

Ijuuin didn’t even ask. “And I suppose you’d want Usami as the writer.” After that, it was obvious that the next thing waiting to fly out of his mouth was ‘no’ but first, “Has he agreed?” 

Isaka shrugs, getting around that with, “How could he say no?” 

The novelist was surprisingly the one to be more outraged. “You’ve got to be  _ joking!”  _ He exclaims, ready to get up from his seat on the couch to show this idiot across from him the door. “I wouldn’t  _ piss  _ on that mangaka if he were on fire!” 

And for good reason too, “You  _ know  _ he blames  _ me  _ for his Naoki loss.” Ijuuin says, getting up from his sport on the couch to take empty cups into the kitchen. 

“Oh, you know that’s not true.” Isaka reassures. “There’s no proof! How could he ever think that?” 

Isaka also wanted to remind him that they  _ both  _ suffered a fair loss, but Akihiko was too ready to explain, “He  _ actively  _ lobbied against me which in turn backfired on him,” His face morphs into disgust. “And then he  _ wormed  _ his way into accepting Shinju’s award that I  _ know _ Shinju hasn’t even laid her eyes on.” 

He’s not the only one disgusted when Ijuuin walks back with, “All he wants to do is smile for interviews and claim our work as his own. I mean, the way he sticks his nose up, taking everything for himself in front of those cameras- so goddamn  _ grand,  _ you want to  _ vomit. _ It’s laughable to think that he’s about the art and not about himself. He’s probably just mad that he didn’t get those opportunities because he didn’t win.” He shakes his head, trying to pull himself back a bit from going into a full blown rant. “What I don’t understand is why you want to work with him again!” 

The waters here start to get choppy, hard to wade through. “Working with either of you wasn’t a walk in the park.” And he doesn’t think it ever will be. 

Akihiko wished he could have pulled out a smoke for this very conversation, the headache he felt coming on wanted him to. “I can’t help the fact that he has no talent to garner any kind of fame. The only reason  _ anyone  _ bothered to remember who he is was only when I stepped into the picture. I’m done being the target for his jealousy and a step stool for him to get his name read in an article.” At this point, he would have taken a much needed drag, but instead he rubs his temples for a second. “So, why? You have other best selling novelists who would be  _ thrilled  _ to work with that morose  _ drunk  _ who wants nothing more than his ego stroked.”

Isn’t it obvious? “The three of us put out great work.  _ Amazing  _ work. Your fans absolutely adore you and are practically begging at your feet to work together again.” 

“The  _ three  _ of us!?” Ijuuin, who never raises his voice, exclaims this time but quickly collects himself. “Don’t you mean  _ just  _ Usami Akihiko? He wrote the book while I only drew the _ ‘nice little pictures’. _ ” He bites, his tone not losing any intensity. “I’ll only be remembered as some overshadowed sidekick and you want me to do that again?”

Isaka knows where this is all leading to, especially when Akihiko says, “He put me through more trouble than the end product was even worth! Do you honestly think I’m in the mood to have my time wasted  _ once again?”  _

“The answer is:  _ no!”  _ They both say, firm and full of offense. 

“Oh, come on,” Isaka nearly pleads right after, inching a little closer to them. “There is no art, no bestseller without you.” And then he pulls out the bribe, “What do you want? Anything you want out of this, we’ll have it in the contract.” 

Ijuuin liked that question a lot, and it wasn’t hard to answer either.  _ “Top billing. _ My name before his on  _ everything.”  _

However, Akihiko was a little more clever. “A  _ guarantee  _ that this will help Misaki’s career advance, enough time off for our honeymoon, and,” The worst request of all,  _ “Creative control.  _ What I say  _ goes.”  _

Their boss considers these requests for a second, silently nodding before looking them in the eyes with a sincere, “You got it.” And in one handshake, it’s done. 

Isaka couldn’t have walked taller or puffed out his chest in pride more as he sauntered back into the company that evening. He waltzed into his office where his dutiful secretary was typing away on his computer. He greets a distracted ‘welcome back’, and only stops typing when Isaka clears off a spot on his desk so he could sit. It was a habit Asahina was generally not fond of, but tolerated. 

“I’m going to need you to make me a couple of new contracts.” The president demands. “And get Aikawa, Takahashi, and Yanase in my office Monday morning.” Before Asahina could change the look of surprise on his face, his lover is pulling him close by his tie again. “Tomorrow’s gonna be so much fun, won’t it, Kaoru?” He presses their lips together for a hard kiss, only a small preview for what’s to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN I SAID IT WASN'T OVER, I MEANT IT. 
> 
> Also, if you feel called out by Isaka...then that's on you. ;)


	14. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Long time, no read! I was going through a super terrible depressive episode and was generally feeling so uninspired and alone buuuUUUUUuuuuUuuuut we're back!! Updates now should be more frequent!

As soon as Aikawa walked into Isaka’s office with optimistic curiosity, she was met with a slightly nervous Misaki sitting in one of the three chairs set out and Yuu playing idly on his phone in another. Isaka sat comfortably at his desk with his secretary standing by his chair with a couple folders in hand. All of that coupled with that _look_ on the president’s face that was all too familiar, she had _one thing to say:_

 _“No.”_ She declares. “This is _not_ what I think it is, is it?” 

Isaka only continues to smile before gesturing for her to have a seat in front of his desk. 

With a curse under her breath, she sits. But, that doesn’t mean she was done. “Are you serious, Isaka? Really? _Again?”_

Isaka’s smile got a little tighter before he finally spoke. “For those who aren’t as clever as the beautiful Ms. Aikawa here,” She rolled her eyes at that. “Usami and Ijuuin-sensei have a new project together underway.” 

Misaki only sighs a, “Oh no….” Shoulders sinking in fear of the upcoming stress. He knew that Isaka had come and gone, but he had no idea Akihiko actually accepted. He had figured that whatever it was that Isaka wanted, he had left their home empty-handed. 

Yuu only looked as though someone just slapped him across the cheek, the surprising sting never getting old. “I’m sorry?” Did he hear that right? 

“They have both agreed to do this under a few new conditions so that means this is your project too. We’re confident that this time around,” Isaka _can’t_ say that it won’t be as bad. For all he know, it _could_ be worse so can only promise, “Things will be _different.”_ Isaka lifts up hand, snapping once, and Asahina hands him the folders he was holding. He places one in front of Misaki and Aikawa, the other in front of Yuu. “These are their contracts. Bring them back to me signed by tomorrow morning, no later. We need to start work on this right away.” He also didn’t want to give the two authors any more time to think about backing out. “I’ll email you the new schedule.” 

With that the meeting was over and all that was left from it was dread.

Meeting one was unlike the other first. 

It almost seemed that way, but Akihiko seemed to be in a much better mood about it. Misaki knew why; he read his contract. He was given full creative control, so he was running the show. He could reject any stupid idea to come out of Ijuuin’s mouth who is so _so_ powerless against him. This was the actual beauty of this thing, the _dream._ Misaki could only wonder what was on Ijuuin’s contract to make him so cheerful that morning too. He had an inkling that they both were blissfully unaware of whatever perks their rival had. 

Instead of the ignored hello’s and a pit in the stomach just from sunglasses being ripped off, there was a gift instead. Ijuuin presents Akihiko with it just before they head inside, the confidence in his eyes only irritating Akihiko further as he opens it. It doesn’t take him long, since the box was smaller. 

“A copy of our first book,” Akihiko says with sarcastic pleasant surprise. “And a lighter. _How thoughtful.”_

“This is my last chance trying to start over with you.” Ijuuin smiled as though he figured this would be the reaction. “Let’s burn the pages of our past. We’re starting on a new story so why don’t we just start over all together?” 

The novelist can’t help but hear every ‘s’ drawn out and sharper than any other sound. Akihiko only puts the lid back on the gift and hands it back. He felt a sly smile of his own beginning to slide onto his face, “I don’t need this pitiful gesture nor anything resembling togetherness with _you.”_ He decides. “The only thing I want from you is compliance. We’ll surely get through this painlessly and peacefully if we only have one voice. And that voice will be mine.” 

Ijuuin’s kind aura completely vanishes at this point, now feeling even more dread than the editors helping. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” 

Akihiko only throws another smug look over his shoulder as he heads inside. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Ijuuin looks at Misaki who tightly presses his lips together, letting him know that his hands were tied here. Sorry! Can’t explain or help you! You’ll understand in due time!

And with that, it was off to work. 

“I see you’ve already brought notes, Usami-sensei.” Ijuuin comments, looking a little concerned with the packet of the story outline. 

_“Absolutely.”_ Akihiko nearly smiles, already liking the fact that he had so much control. “I think a lot of our issues stemmed from not having a proper plan in place to start from so I made one. Misaki and Aikawa have looked it over so now all there is to do is present it to you.” He hands Ijuuin and his editor copies before gesturing to the cup of pencils in the middle of the table. “Please, take any notes or suggestions that you wish and I’ll take any questions at the end, sound good?” 

Yuu could already feel something off, “Wait-” 

_“Excellent._ So, the setting is in the Edo era, describing the life of a travelling merchant who is also a shaman. Because this is in the Edo period, what I think would be best in terms of the artwork would be taking on the different styles during that time.” Akihiko continues, always so straight to the point with everything he does. 

“I’m sorry, Usami-sensei, but-” Ijuuin tries to interrupt. 

However- 

“Excuse me, but, allow us to go through this at least once before anything is said.” Misaki reinforces, since this was one of the few things in this situation that he and Akihiko could _very much_ agree on. While his husband was taking control, Misaki used this as a way to keep arguments to a minimum. 

Aikawa cracks a smile as if to persuade them a little more. “Trust us on this.” 

Although Misaki would have found it a lot easier to just tell Ijuuin that Akihiko has complete control over the contents of their next book that couldn’t be refuted, the novelist told him not to say anything about it. Not _yet_ at least. “He’ll know at the right time.” apparently. Regardless, while Misaki will take no shit and keep the peace, he’s more of an enforcer for this one. 

Akihiko’s presentation is very thorough. His storyline was perfect, the characters are well-rounded and three dimensional, the meaty monologues were superb, the suspense just grips at the heart- This was an amazing idea, one that was full of careful planning and thought to it. Ijuuin hated the fact that it made him excited to get down to work. 

But while that’s well and good- 

“Where are any of _his_ ideas?” Yuu speaks up afterwards, taking off his glasses. “This is just _your_ story.” _All over again._

Misaki and Aikawa looked to Akihiko to finally spill the beans about his contract, however, “I didn’t hear any complaints.” He merely shrugs. “I _am_ writing it, am I not?” 

“Ijuuin-sensei,” Misaki calls, trying not to give Akihiko any more room to say something fight provoking. “I saw you both jotting down some notes so why don’t you share those with us since we’re at the end?” 

Aikawa then looks pointedly at her troublesome author, “We are _happy_ to hear any ideas.

Akihiko tried to keep from rolling his eyes, but couldn’t help it, especially when he says, “A very open-minded group, we are.” With a wave of his hand, “Go ahead.”

Ijuuin just decided to start, flipping to a page where he wrote his most significant note, “While I do like the uniqueness of the plot, I’m not finding anything that our audience would find remotely familiar. Since we’re drawing in a younger and younger crowd, I think it could be fun and add a bit of humour if we brought in a couple popular tropes.” 

“I completely disagree.” Starting this _right off the bat,_ aren’t we? “What they want is new and fresh work, _this is it._ Adding a love triangle or making the main character an underdog who pulls through at the last minute would _completely_ ruin it.” Akihiko goes right along before he could be stopped. “Besides, our crowd reads enough of your work to be fulfilled in those in each and every chapter of The Kan.” 

Ijuuin’s face hardened as he now felt like _he_ was the one thrown into the lion’s den. It didn’t feel good, not being one of the lions. But, someone clueless being looked down upon. And by the looks of things- 

“I already don’t like this.” Yuu says afterwards when they move to their workspace for The Kan. “There’s something going on-” 

“We’re not giving up so soon.” Ijuuin decides after a moment as they enter the elevator. “Our contract will do us very nicely regardless. We just have to keep the end goal in mind.” 

It wouldn’t be long before Ijuuin ate those words. 

The next several meetings of working through Akihiko’s story outline went just as well as their first: shutdown, interrupt, dominate, reject, _repeat._ Only _one_ idea of his was taken and used which was by Misaki’s good graces. But the overall feel of working on this new book was as though this whole show was being run by a dictator. The unfairness seemed to be the elephant in the room, but no one wanted to take it out.

Ijuuin isn't an easy snap though- the top billing and his name being the first in everything was already proving to make the hardship worth it. The surge in popularity after it was announced on social media that they were working together again was enough to prove that Akihiko wouldn’t hog all of the attention. All he has to do is grin and bear it, draw the art- 

“It’s okay,” Akihiko starts glaring down at the artwork he’s presented. _“But-”_

_Don’t you fucking dare._

_What the hell do you know about art!?_

“It’s way too cartoonish. This makes _my_ work seem like a joke.” With a careless flick of his wrist, the drawings are tossed back onto the worktable. “Not to mention, it’s extremely soulless. And wouldn’t it make sense that the artwork reflect the period that this is written in? You should wait to start over after we’ve done some data collection next week.” 

Ijuuin, however, was finding it really hard to grin through it as of late. “I worked _insanely_ hard on the artwork for this and everyone in the department has told me that this looks _great!_ Besides, isn’t this a little above your station?” 

“I’ve never seen you draw, Usami-sensei.” Yuu comments, just as fed up. 

Ah, this is what Akihiko was waiting for. “Isaka gave you the two ears and me the one mouth after all. So, I’m not making any suggestions here, I’m _telling_ you to draw it again.” 

Everyone snaps at some point, don’t they? 

“Sensei-!” Yuu calls after him, but it’s too late. 

Ijuuin had stormed right into Isaka’s office with the door slamming right behind him. That sneaky weasel was at his desk, working away on a pile of documents that his secretary had sat in front of him. Asahina instantly rose from his desk, putting himself between the outraged mangaka and his boss. He demanded that he calm down, state his business but- 

“You _gave_ him complete control over this!? How the hell do you expect me to do _my_ job!?” 

This wasn’t the first time an angry employee thought they were going to barge in and tell Isaka where to stick it. However, it’s still a surprise all the same, this has only happened three times in his career after all. It’s also the first time Isaka has seen Ijuuin so upset, other than when he’d be so bogged down with stress that this grooming goes out the window, he has never seen any kind of fire in his eyes like this one. 

“Shall I call security?” Asahina asks, not a threat but a promise. 

“There’s no need to go that far. Let us talk for a moment, will you?” Isaka asks as he stands up, his secretary hesitant to oblige when he steps out of the way and to the door to leave. “Thank you, Asahina.” And it wasn’t for listening to him, but for protecting him without a second thought. 

“First of all, you need to calm down. I won’t listen to a word you have to say otherwise.” Isaka demands. “And to answer your question: yes, Akihiko has creative control. I have no idea what you want from me.” 

Now everything made sense, but still, “How could you allow him to have control over this!?” Although he spoke at a much kinder volume, his intensity was the same. “What is it!? Why wasn’t I given the same power!? Do you think he’s _better_ than me or something!?” He nearly guffaws on his last question. 

Isaka barely waits a beat to answer, “Yes. He can write circles around you.” There was no malice in his tone; it was just as if he were stating a fact. “While you make amazing artwork and are one of our bestselling mangakas, Usami-sensei is the real talent here and I trust his decisions. You should too.” He then sits back down, attention going back to his work before he was so rudely interrupted. “Now, go back and do your job. You’re already being paid unfairly anyway.” Not that Akihiko needed the money or cared, but top billing is top billing. 

Ijuuin left in a huff, weighing his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	15. Surrender

_ “Now onto celebrity gossip: production on the new book collaboration of Usami Akihiko and Ijuuin Kyo has been put on hold, if not hiatus, due to work related injury. Popular mangaka Ijuuin Kyo, most notably the author of The Kan, is currently resting at home with a sprained wrist.”  _

The screen quickly cuts from the news reporter to Ijuuin in his home, a brace adorning his dominant hand.  _ “The doctors practically begged me to stop working or else I could cause permanent damage.”  _ He explains before another cut to,  _ “I work really hard and I usually don’t stop until I’m forced to. I don’t even take breaks, not until everything is done.”  _ Cut.  _ “In the meantime, I am putting together a lot of ideas for the book. I promise I’ll be back soon.”  _

“Look! He has a brace and everything! You can only get those at the doctor’s!” Misaki says from the couch, pointing at the TV. “Do you  _ still  _ think he’s faking?” 

Akihiko crosses his arms from his spot near the door. “Don’t you think it’s a bit peculiar to  _ suddenly  _ have an injury that keeps him from working after storming out last week? Besides, he probably had an injury before and saved the brace.” 

“But-” 

“Do you  _ honestly  _ think this is all just an unfortunate coincidence?” He challenges instead. 

It was years ago that Misaki was bummed out that The Kan was put on hold for a couple weeks due to Ijuuin’s sprained wrist. It apparently came from a bad fall instead of overwork. That time felt odd, since reading the newest update of The Kan was how every Friday evening of his would go. So, on an even deeper level, Misaki knew that Akihiko could be completely right. 

Misaki presses his lips together, turning back to the TV to sink into the couch more. “I just...don’t wanna think that he’d do something like that.” He admits. Maybe he has just always been naive in this way: only seeing the good in people, assuming good intentions came from them all the time, the  _ benefit  _ of the doubt. Even his brother had a talk with him about it, that although it was nice to believe that everyone’s good at some level, some people just aren’t. Ijuuin gave him enough to believe that his good intentions weren’t for everybody. 

“Well, either way, it’s no skin off my nose.” Akihiko says, waving this conversation away with his hand. 

“What do you mean?” Misaki questions, turning off the TV. He rises to collect his empty chip bag and water cup. 

There were no qualms with explaining, “Although this is a novel, we’re on time constraints. If he chooses to be on strike over me having creative control for the next few weeks that we’ll be data collecting and working, he’s breaching contract.” He shrugs.

Misaki put the rest together: if Ijuuin couldn’t meet the deadlines within the time that the company needed them, he wouldn’t be holding up his end of the bargain. Therefore, he’d have to give up his position and be replaced or there would be grounds to sue. He remembered Isaka explaining some of this to him, shining the light on how cut throat this business can be. 

Still, something else didn’t sit right. “I don’t think he’d put himself at risk for that kinda thing.” 

Akihiko shrugs. “Maybe not.” He concedes. “Since he’s Marukawa royalty, he probably thinks Isaka will be more lenient on him. Still, I wouldn’t mind working with someone else.” 

Misaki then squints his eyes at him, “You didn’t plan this, did you?” Then he walks out to the kitchen. 

“Why would I do  _ that?”  _ Honestly, he didn’t care enough to plan to make Ijuuin bow out. He just wanted to get this shit done. 

“Because! You  _ both  _ can’t put your egos aside!” Is exclaimed in exasperation, the sound of his cup hitting the empty sink following soon after. “I get that you don’t like each other and maybe he’s been pushing back but don’t  _ you  _ think you’re on a bit of a power trip? I mean- what was even the point of keeping the details of your contract a secret until he blew his gasket!?” 

Sure, he enjoyed being in complete control but he didn’t see himself as overbearing. Just doing his job in the face of someone who  _ always  _ had to disagree. “I promise you that I haven’t been trying to be difficult. I never meant to drive Ijuuin out of this project. I’m just trying to produce good work.” 

What was frustrating was that everything  _ was  _ good. The writing, the ideas, the criticisms- all agreeable. He knew on some level that Akihiko’s mind was on that and nothing else. But, “What is being right worth?” 

It was after this conversation that Misaki decided to wrap up some soup with extra bread loaves he had made and personally deliver it to Ijuuin’s home. It was not only a ‘get well’ gesture on the off-chance that he might not be faking, but it was to remind him about the deadlines. Gently, of course. He didn’t need this whole thing going any further south than it already was. 

It was also to apologize some, even though he knows it’s not  _ all  _ Akihiko. Maybe he  _ is  _ too soft, maybe he  _ is stupidly  _ naive, maybe he still admired the man who wrote his favorite story since he was ten a bit too much. But what he  _ knew  _ was that he felt bad. That guilty knot in his stomach didn’t seem to go anywhere until he got off the train and approached the large home covered in this year’s first frost. 

He knocked on the mangaka’s door, shivering a bit in the autumn cold. After a while, he rang the doorbell, his cheeks red and the tip of his nose starting to feel a bit numb. He smiled as the door was opening, but bits of it left his face when he’s met with the unapproving stare of Yuu. He has trouble trusting anyone in Akihiko’s corner. “Can I help you?” He sounded bored already.

Misaki was a bit taken aback by his tone. “I- um,  _ yeah.  _ Is Ijuuin-sensei in?” And as though he had to prove he wasn’t here to bring any kind of harm, he held up a bag of warm food going cold. “I brought a get-well gift.” 

Finally relenting, he called for Ijuuin and then ushered the young editor inside. Ijuuin’s face lit up a bit in pleasant surprise when he came in from his workroom...securing the brace onto his wrist? Isn’t he supposed to wear it all the time? And isn’t it a  _ bit  _ weird that he’s putting it on  _ just  _ as he walked through the door? Misaki shook the suspicion away as he greeted him warmly, before presenting his offering. 

_ “Finally,  _ I get to try your cooking.” Ijuuin smiles, having them both sit down at his kitchen table. 

Misaki could only chuckle as he remembered that conversation.  _ “Yes.  _ I hope you like it.” He nodded. “I heard about your hand a-and your wrist so I wanted to stop by to check in. Haven’t seen you guys in almost two weeks now.” 

Ijuuin playfully grinned, “Miss us already?” 

“Oh, we all do.” The younger man reassures. “We’ve been working on our part and Usami-sensei went to Isaka to give you a break on the deadline.” 

The mangaka frowned a bit at that because that was probably the nicest thing Akihiko has ever done for him, and this miserable vulture doing nice things for anyone but his lover is  _ unbelievable.  _ “He did?” 

Yuu also didn’t like that as he listened from behind a wall. He was about to head upstairs until he heard that part. “Well, we all wanted you to come back when you were completely better. Usami-sensei took your injury very seriously.” It was all true, and maybe it was spurred on a bit by how upset Misaki was getting at this whole thing, but Akihiko talked to Isaka about extending the deadline at least another week or so, still ignorant of the outburst that happened in his office. “We didn’t want you to have to worry about the contract and stuff so you can focus on healing.” 

Ijuuin couldn’t look him in the eye for a second; he felt a bit guilty and maybe a little foolish for essentially throwing a tantrum. But thinking about going back to work and having to “serve” under Akihiko drove most of that away. Still, “Thank you both so much for looking out for me. Doctor permitting, I should be good to work again soon.” 

Misaki smiled, “That’s great!” 

The mangaka grins back at him. “So, are you excited for the data collection trip?” 

Data collection was very important for what they were writing this time around. The trip would consist of the author and illustrator armed with cameras, traveling up to the rural north to visit various shrines and temples. Sure, they could find the pictures online but actually being there was a different experience. To take in the elegance of their design, the shadows looming over tall stairs, the faded paint, cracked stone, the smell of burnt incense, the clapped hands together in prayer- it was to feel like the main character. Breathe his breaths. The pictures were reminders of those feelings more than were just reference. 

And Misaki knows all of this because, “W-We already went.” As if to make the news that Ijuuin and Yuu were completely left out better, he tries to smile nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t so bad. “I meant to bring copies of the photos we took, but, um…we weren’t done organizing them all yet.” 

With an injury, he  _ still  _ could have gone. They were travelling separately, but they were still supposed to all meet up there. It was mainly for the breathtaking tour in the history museum which was the  _ one  _ thing about this project he looked forward to. Now, Akihiko and Isaka have taken that away too, to “focus on his injury”. Was it to be respectful of such a thing or is it just another case of Ijuuin being second fiddle? 

Ijuuin’s smile becomes tight and hard to keep. “Thanks for the food-” 

“Get out.” Yuu translates, voice firm and a bit louder when he steps out from behind the wall.

With a rushed apology, Misaki leaves them both. He thought they knew, he thought Isaka had contacted him about it. But, it would be useless to explain since the offense would be taken all the same. The scorn would always be there. 

Two weeks turned into three. Soon enough, a month and a half was gone with no artwork. The book was more than a quarter of the way done. More empty promises from Ijuuin came in,  _ still healing,  _ but no doctor’s notes came along with them. When just four more blocks on the calendar needed to be crossed out would make the break go on for a two month hiatus, that’s when the lawyers came. Isaka, Asahina, and Marukawa’s legal team called Ijuuin in for a meeting. 

The ultimatum. 

“I know this may seem a bit much,” Isaka starts them off in the narrow meeting room, sitting at one end of the long table by an empty chair. “But we can’t afford to delay this any further, Ijuuin-sensei.” And when one of his bestselling mangakas from the opposite end still refused to speak. “While I’m so sorry for how you’ve been feeling and the pain in your hand, we need to make a decision for how we’re going to move forward with this. Especially since it was decided to grant you top billing, whatever your condition is-” 

“It’s not real.” Akihiko’s voice declares as the door swings open, the lion tamer not following. “Gentlemen.” He greets as he pulls off his coat to place it over the back of the empty seat next to the boss. “He’s on strike until I’m not in charge anymore.” 

“Is it  _ really  _ necessary for Usami-sensei to be present?” Ijuuin’s shoulder’s sink, as if his colleague’s mere presence had already put a huge damper on things. 

“Considering that I make all the decisions for this book,” Akihiko states matter-of-factly, as he plucks at the fingertips of his gloves before pulling them off. “I have to, whether you, or I, like it or not. Trust me when I say I’d rather be doing anything else.” 

“Now then,” Isaka continues, already feeling the tension in the room start to leak and flood. “Because of your seniority with the company, as well as putting your focus on getting better to heart, we’ve discussed letting you off the hook.” 

A lawyer sitting closer to Isaka slides a manila folder Ijuuin’s way. “With no repercussions, if you sign this contract, you will be released from all obligations regarding this book.” 

Ijuuin’s eyes darted down at it, taking in what it could mean. It was more than just no top billing and his name being something else to forget, but that fact that he was being let go could mean other things. Good or bad, he wasn’t sure. But,  _ man,  _ did this feel like they just handed him a white flag and told him to wave it. 

“So?” Akihiko breaks the silence. “Unless you want to start lining Isaka’s pockets, I suggest you sign.” 

“Usami-sensei, if you would  _ please-”  _ Asahina starts to scold. 

“Just give me a goddamn pen.” Ijuuin interrupts finally. 

Top billing and popularity wasn’t worth this, not anymore. He remembered why he initially agreed in the first place: they both had equal power, standing on level ground. Let some other poor soul deal the weight of an iron fist. Let them feel the insincerity of Misaki’s kindness, discover where his loyalty really is. Let them be alone and talked down to. Let them go forgotten. 

“There.” The pen is set down. 

Besides, Ijuuin pulling out of the project completely would make it crash. To find someone as talented and as well known as he is in the manga world, he could only wish Akihiko the best of luck. 


	16. Replaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip: if you're stuck in a rut, WATCH A WES ANDERSON MOVIE. My goodness, did that kick my inspiration into OVERDRIVE as of late.

Akihiko wasn’t sure why he always felt that random need to latch himself onto an unsuspecting Misaki most of the time. He knew one cause, which was because every time his eyes fell upon him, he fell in love all over again. He’d just think about  _ him,  _ his smiles, the way he walks, the way he’d scrunch up his nose at that one gross commercial he didn’t like, the way he sets the laundry basket on his hip, the way he reaches for Akihiko in his sleep, the way he proposed- 

“Hey!” Misaki hisses, attacked while picking up the ringing house phone that Akihiko usually ignores. “Hello? Yes, this is the Usami Akihiko residence.” He then tries not to nearly fall over when Akihiko’s arms tighten around him from behind. “No, he isn’t available at the moment-  _ really-”  _ Misaki uses his free hand to swat away kisses from someone who  _ refuses  _ to be available. “He really isn’t here right now but I can take a message.” 

Akihiko stops his antics when he feels Misaki stiffen in his embrace.

“I’ll let him know right away...of course. Thank you.” He sighs as he hangs up, placing the phone on its stand. 

“What?” Honestly, he wasn’t in the mood for whatever stunt his family wanted to pull. All he wanted was to get it over with. 

As much as he didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, “Your mother wants to speak to us. It's _really_ important." 

At noon on Sunday, Akihiko drove himself and his husband all the way to a quaint little teahouse that his mother would be waiting for them at. The two arrive, led by the host who instantly recognized them all the way to the small table that Natsuko quietly sipped tea at. Aside from the few words given to the waiter for Akihiko and Misaki’s order, the only thing to fill the silence were the clinking of dishes, the hushed hum of several conversations, and the even quieter light music. 

“I hear that you got revenge on your colleague.” Natsuko starts after a while. “Everyone is thinking that you kicked Ijuuin Kyo from your project because of what he may or may not have done at the Naoki Awards. Now you’re looking for a replacement. Is it true?”

Misaki’s eyes silently flicked from her to Akihiko, as they always do when his mother is present. He never felt like talking would be a good idea when it came to the two of them being in the same room together. At least not more than what was necessary. Still, the way they interact, if at all, fascinated him a bit. He liked to sit back and watch. 

Akihiko’s look of indifference toward her didn’t change, if anything, it was slightly annoyed. “No, it’s not. He left on his own accord and I’m currently not sure if I want to bother with another artist but I don’t fathom that this is what you wanted to discuss with me.” 

She’d get there, in her own time. “I understand that you’re engaged.” 

“We’re currently still deciding whether or not we wish to have a wedding, we do have rings,” Akihiko explains as the waiter comes back with their tea and quickly places it in front of them. “But as it stands, we consider ourselves already married.” 

“Congratulations.” Natsuko says as she brings her cup to her lips again, taking another quiet sip. Then her gaze, blank but with some kind of intimidation that no one could place, went to Misaki. “Kaoruko tells me she discussed wedding plans with you.” 

The friendly smile on the young editor’s face is just a bit nervous, “I-  _ yes,  _ she did. If we have a wedding, she wants to make our cake.” He remembered when she sat him down at their dining table with binders of everything involving their cake. Would they like chocolate or vanilla? What color frosting? How many tiers? No tiers would be far too boring. Squared or circular? What about flowers- forget it! Just a giant teddybear cake will do! “And if we do, I promised her that she will.” 

“She would be thrilled, I’m sure.” End of conversation, usually, except she gestured towards his hand. “May I?” She asks, sliding on a pair a specs she pulls from her sleeve

Misaki immediately offers his left hand, marveling a bit at how cold Natsuko’s hand is as it gently holds his. Her hands were colder than Akihiko’s ever were, as icy as her demeanor. Once she was satisfied, she then reaches for her son’s who doesn’t oblige until he gets a nudge from his husband. She takes the same amount of time to look, the both of them not sure if there was any admiration in her stare, until she pulled away with the essence of a smile on her face. It was probably the only time Misaki would see her look so pleased. 

“They’re beautiful.” She reassures. 

“Thank you.” Misaki says quietly, taking her compliment as though she were giving them her blessing. Not that they needed it, but it was nice to have. 

Akihiko silently takes his attention to his tea, his movements to take a sip just like his mother’s. A little stiff but fast with manners instilled in him as soon as he could sit at a table properly. Not that Misaki could ever say such a thing out loud as it would be taken as an insult. Akihiko didn’t even want to inherit the premature grey that he got from her nor his father’s broad shoulders. He rejected the name Usami entirely. 

“I’m dying.” She announces finally and as if it wasn’t a big deal. She barely reacted to her own words. 

Misaki’s mouth suddenly went dry, feeling that distraught pang in his chest. He holds his breath as he waits for his husband’s response. All he could do was gape, appalled and stricken with a far-away grief. 

Akihiko didn’t react much either. “Of?” 

After downing the rest of her drink, “My heart is failing me. Doctors say I have three more years at best.” 

“I see. That’s unfortunate.” 

“Yes.” 

Everything in Misaki’s body screamed to say how sorry he was about her prognosis, collecting her hands in his and telling her just... _ something!  _ But all he can manage is, “I’m so sorry.” He was never sure what was appropriate when it came to her, and he didn’t want to be out of line with Akihiko’s boundaries. 

“Would you like us to have a wedding before then?” Akihiko offers, which is a shock all on its own. But it was to get to why she’d tell him this in the first place. 

Her gaze never seemed to find his, only looking down at her cup or out the window. “While that would make me very happy,” Unfortunately for Akihiko, she was sure. “I wanted to let you know that everything belonging to me is now yours. My will states as such for you’re my only blood.” Her eyes finally meet her son’s. “This isn’t an invitation to my deathbed, where I’d much rather be alone, but it is a warning for the inevitable.” 

A bit surprised at her candidness, “I understand.” 

“For what’s worth, it is…” She takes a breath in, as if this could very well be the last time she’d see them before she perished. “Very nice to see you both.” 

On the quiet car ride back home, Misaki looked up at Akihiko worriedly, “How are you?” 

Akihiko’s gaze stays locked on the road. “She was never in my life to begin with, Misaki. It was as if she never lived in the first place.” He wasn’t sure if she  _ ever  _ lived; that maybe she was always a ghost, going through the motions of what life had given her. He gives a quick glance to his beloved. “How are  _ you?”  _

Which, that question is  _ ridiculous  _ because, “I’m fine!” Misaki says. Of course he was a little sad, anyone would be hearing something like that, “But...I’m disappointed.” 

“Disappointed?” 

“It’s just...I dunno what I was hoping for but I was thinking that maybe things between you would get better before she’d...well, I guess it doesn’t matter.” He admits, only for his hair to get ruffled. “Hey!” He’s closer to  _ thirty  _ now! The hair ruffles should stop already! 

“It’s okay.” Akihiko reassures as he pulls away. “It was always too late for that.” 

Ijuuin stepping out making the news gave Isaka mixed feelings. On one hand, fans were upset and demanded to know what transpired. Those loyal to their mangaka who helped create their childhood with his works wanted Akihiko to hang. Those more loyal to Akihiko only wished Ijuuin is hearty ‘good riddance’. Still, the true story was yet to come out and probably never will if it made either one of them out to be the bad guy. However, it still left the new book floating in the air of whether or not it would be as successful as Isaka needed it to be. Without an artist, would it still soar? The collaboration was what  _ really  _ sold it in the first place. 

“Shall we revise our wager?” Asahina offers, looking at an irritated president who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but his desk.

Isaka’s chin still sits heavy in his palm, his eyes flick over to his secretary who was currently working on something. “The wager was for if I could get them to agree in the first place. Not if they would stay the whole time.” His eyes narrowed at him. “I still win, asshole.” 

“Not anymore.” Is concluded in a distracted mumble.

Now he’s even more irritated than he was earlier. “If you just want me to invite you to say ‘I told you so’ then just say it already!” 

By now, Asahina had gotten up to firmly place the document he was working on on Isaka’s desk. “I told you so.” He complies. “Here is a list of our most popular mangakas who might be willing to pick up where Ijuuin left off.” 

Isaka picks it up, chewing on the cap of his pen a bit as he considered these possible candidates, eyes skimming the list until his eye catches the name at the bottom, “Why is there a star by Yoshikawa Chiharu?” 

“Next to Ijuuin, he’s the most popular and brings in the most money.” Asahina states as he settles back into his seat. “He has a great work ethic and team, also,” The phone rings and with a voice to match his robotic tendencies, “Thank you for calling Marukawa Publishing, please hold.” He taps the hold button next to the receiver, “He is also the only one who has expressed interest in working with Usami despite the rumours. You may want to arrange a meeting with him first. The rest are just in case he declines.” Then business as usual, “Please excuse us for the wait. This is Asahina of the managing director’s office, how can I assist you today?” 

Isaka takes back calling his secretary an asshole. It was moments like these where he wasn’t sure what he’d do without Asahina. Every single time he feels like he’s failed and he needs to give up, here is his secretary picking him back up as if he never fell in the first place. It was always swift too and with barely any mention of the failure, just a quick, “Alright! Onwards!” and that was it. Honestly, if Isaka could, and if it weren’t just a huge disgusting conflict of interest, he’d give Asahina a raise every time he did this. What a guy… 

Isaka cheerfully picks up his desk phone to call down to where the workrooms were, to see if Chiaki was working in one today. He wanted to head down, talk to the guy in person about this whole thing. Of course, not for long, really it was to confirm his interest and get a meeting set-up. Had he known that this mangaka would also be an option, possibly a better one, he would have considered the next collab to involve him in some way instead of bringing back the lions. 

On his way out, he leans over Asahina’s desk for a quick peck as a thanks and a promise that he’d show more gratitude later. His secretary doesn’t let himself smile a little about that until the door shuts which only made it harder to focus on the voice in the receiver. “So sorry, didn’t quite catch that, could you repeat yourself? Ah, yes-” 

Still, “I don’t think I need an artist for this one, Isaka.” Akihiko starts to complain in the meeting room until the door opens. 

“Presenting award winning shoujo mangaka, Yoshikawa Chiharu of Emerald Magazine!” Isaka announces cheerfully. “With his very talented editor Yoshiyuki Hatori!” Of course, a part of this was to really  _ sell, sell, sell!  _ Get Akihiko  _ and  _ Chiaki to sign! 

“Yoshino!” Misaki greets in pleasant surprise, getting up to shake he and his editor’s hands. “It’s been a while, how are you?” 

“You’re all too kind.” Chiaki responds. “It’s nice to see you again!” 

“You’re working on this project too, Takahashi?” Hatori asks. 

Misaki has learned the slight shifts in his voice to let him know that he was also pleased to see him, “Yes as well as my mangaka.” He confirms with a nod. 

Oh, what a  _ fantastic  _ development! “You know each other?” Isaka would  _ just  _ like to confirm the good news. 

“Yes,” Misaki answers as he sits back down. “I was in their division for a while before everything was set in stone.” And what a fun time that was! 

“We wanted to keep him on board but another mangaka needed him more.” Chiaki adds, sitting across from the author he has been geeking out about on the inside  _ all day.  _ “He’s always welcome back, though.” 

Isaka grins around, “Excellent.” 

“We actually have some samples we wanted to show,” Hatori starts off their miniature pitch. “We’ve also read over the outline for the book that Isaka emailed to us, as well as what’s done so far,” He then looks at the artist to finish. 

“Well, I thought it was great! I’ve been looking for a different kind of project that won’t be too much with what I’m working on now so, uh,” He pulls out a folder from his work totebag and slides them to Akihiko. “Here. It’s a few sketches I did. I tried to keep it in with the art of the time period while also not deviating away from modern techniques.” 

It’s a nerve wracking silence if Chiaki ever knew one- was it because of the thought that he’d be rejected or the fact that Usami Akihiko is  _ so much taller in person.  _ He had really only ever seen him on TV and one from afar here in the publishing building. He witnessed him smile at someone before walking away with what he assumed was one of his editors. His resting face was the complete opposite temperature of his smiles- ice cold. He watched him turn a page, a grey brow raising slightly at it. Was that good? Bad? 

“Isn’t  _ this  _ what you were looking for?” Misaki asks all of a sudden, making Chiaki’s heart beat in his throat. “I know that  _ this  _ is how I imagined the dragon haunting the kabuki theater to look like.” 

“It is. This is everything Ijuuin refused to do.” Akihiko responds before meeting the mangaka’s gaze. “How soon would you be able to start?”

The attention on the drama was nice for only the few moments it lasted. Ijuuin was given sympathetic stares, worries about his wrist, just enough implied anger over Akihiko being so  _ heartless  _ to boot him out of the project because of an injury. An injury  _ completely  _ out of his control! Really, the contract at least served him in his name being everywhere. The Kan’s sales were up significantly.

Until it was erased and covered up by a Yoshikawa Chiharu,  _ “picking up the slack!” _

It felt like another slap in the face, since it brought back that scathing comment from the Christmas party.  _ Another  _ personal jab- the final  _ dig  _ and Akihiko got it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End is close my darlings but not to worry!! New works ahead!


	17. Too Much Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The End!

“You know he chose Yoshikawa because no one knows ‘her’ true identity, right?” Ijuuin comments as he pours himself a drink from the small liquor table. “He gets all the interviews, all the pictures, all the rewards.” He takes a sip, welcoming the slight burn down his throat as he sits back down on his couch. “No wonder he wanted me to forfeit and then wish me luck as though he were doing me a goddamn favor.” 

Yuu knows where this is coming from: the magazine that was put out recently with an interview with Akihiko about what happened and the changes that followed Ijuuin leaving the picture. But more importantly, “I thought you were cutting back on that.” He says. 

“Oh, it’s just one.” Ijuuin reassures, waving his worries away. “It’s to celebrate officially being done, not having to wear that brace anymore, and never having to sit in the same room with Usami Akihiko ever again.” He takes a bigger swig this time, as if that was the toast for tonight before handing the glass to Yuu. “God…” He sighs afterwards. “I should have never signed that contract in the first place.” 

Yuu sniffs the liquid first before throwing back. “Anyone would’ve signed a contract if it meant getting whatever they wanted-” 

“No, no, no,” Ijuuin corrects, taking back the glass. “I mean the whole fucking thing! If I had’ve known that  _ this  _ is how it would have turned out- being unappreciated, pushed the the sidelines, and then eventually  _ out - _ I would have told Isaka where to stick it. I gained nothing from it all, except knowing for sure that Usami Akihiko and I will always hate each other.” 

“You worked really hard and did get some results you wanted.  _ Your  _ fans bought the book just for  _ you.  _ That’s all that should matter.” Ijuuin even worked hard to try to win Misaki’s favor...but Yuu didn’t want to get into that. He didn’t have the energy to even make some off-hand comment about it. Still, he couldn’t help but think a bit more about Akihiko and Misaki’s actions ever since the interview came out about the new book. “Should we...I don’t know, should we still send our condolences?” 

Uh, _what!?_ “Why would they want to hear  _ anything  _ from us?” 

Yuu only stares at him impatiently before plucking the glass from him to take to the kitchen. “Usami was probably going through a really hard time while working, sensei.” 

After months of work, the book was finally out and quickly becoming all the rage. Besides for the whimsical artwork and carefully written scenes full of charm, the one thing that caught the eye of any who opened the book was the very first page. It was mostly blank, but in the very middle, in small print: 

_ Natsuko- welcome to the last book of mine you will ever read.  _

_ Enjoy.  _

The vague message haunted the readers enough to ask- who is Natsuko? Why is this the last book of his she’ll ever read? Is Akihiko retiring after this book?  _ What does it mean?  _

In the first interview after the book was published and snatched from the shelves into the excited claws of fans all over, that question was answered, although Akihiko refused to delve in more than, “Natsuko is my mother and she is passing away.”. To explain any further would only be a long, arduous task that Akihiko didn’t have the energy for. His story was not one that he was interested in telling. 

The message itself wasn’t vindictive at all. Honestly speaking, he had no idea why he added it there, why he felt so strongly that he needed to nod at her for the first time. Maybe it was in some way to thank her for collecting all of his works, anything really that had his name on it, and reading them all cover to cover. It was the one commitment his mother ever kept and the one thing belonging to him that she seemed to like. Really, it wasn’t to remind her that she was dying to be as cruel as can be, but to savor his words, to find comfort in them, to  _ enjoy  _ for one last time. Not that he explained this either, because it didn’t matter. It was for his mother to understand in the first place. 

It was merely just an understanding reached: you’re dying and I’m not here to make it worse.

Misaki had no idea that Akihiko did this until he bought one of the first few copies. When he saw it, his eyes couldn’t help but gloss with tears. All of it was just so  _ sad,  _ but at the same time he felt elated that his husband was doing something so thoughtful. Especially something so thoughtful for someone who didn’t deserve a touch of his kindness. He had imagined how touched Natsuko would be, holding the book close to her.

Which, she was. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. She spent all her time reading, all her time escaping reality, walking through forests, climbing up steep stairs, giving her prayers in temples but she stopped in the haunted kabuki theater. She sat in the audience, watching the actors on stage. The heroine kills her father’s murder, avenging him once and for all. The performance brought tears to her eyes, forcing her to her feet to give a standing ovation even when the curtains dropped. Where most readers had left when the lights came on, Natsuko found the doors locked and the audience members around her gone. When the lights went back down, she saw the dragon. It circled around the auditorium before it settled in front of her, above the stage. 

_ “Traveller, your journey has come to an end.”  _

Instead of the main character coming to perform the exorcism rituals, the dragon stole her last breath. Like Misaki had imagined, she did hold it close. That was how she was found. 

The fans, although in the dark about its true intentions, seemed to understand the heart behind it. Soon, those who felt like Akihiko was the villain in all of this (as if the villain in question even  _ cared)  _ found sympathy. His mother was dying this entire time and here he is working hard. Maybe things happened a bit differently, who knows? Maybe Ijuuin deserved to get booted (if he was). Akihiko had never done anything to convince them otherwise. 

Still, these feelings extended to Ijuuin as soon his name left gossip and interviews. Akihiko knew he was leaving the limelight, and he wasn't going to make it worse. Not that he ever cared too, but he and Misaki were going to focus on the important things. Soon, there would be book signings and interviews again, but this time the few punches of joy from it would be real. 

Yoshikawa Chiharu soared in popularity, as fans were surprised that she could produce just beautiful artwork outside of shoujo romance. The pages throughout the novel did not look as though they came from Chiaki’s hands, which only made it all the more impressive. With all the raving about it online, he couldn’t help but beam with pride, even at the few comments who preferred him being teamed up with Akhiko over Ijuuin. It only encouraged the hidden mangaka to start on different kinds of work, to get over himself and just  _ do it.  _ He was so glad that he did because he's never had more fun signing a batch of freshly made copies of the book to be bought by fans who would only see Akihiko in daylight, but it gave him the start to branch out from his normal genres. 

“It’s still no excuse for treating everyone around you like they’re lesser.” Ijuuin throws. He went through  _ a lot  _ of stress with the Kan and near mental breakdowns trying to juggle everything while still maintaining deadlines. He didn’t arrogantly turn up his nose and write everyone else off as though they meant nothing, did he?

Even though Yuu understands the punch to the gut that Ijuuin is taking right now, he can only roll his eyes, the sigh releasing from him making him realize how tiresome this feud has been. He wasn’t the only one who has taken a step back, seeing how the rants and the pettiness of it all was just  _ energy draining.  _

Everyone felt it.  _ Everyone  _ who set foot into those writer rooms. And what happened in them, stayed there.

The real story between two Marukawa Publishing kings would remain unspoken. 

And although Isaka was the one to put the collaboration together, he was sure that trying to keep their real relationship from the public kickstarted the single streak of white starting to grow in his bangs. This is even though he wasn’t in that writer’s room for hours at a time, but he knew what went on. He thought it was a shame more than anything else since he now felt like the only one rooting for Akihiko and Ijuuin to get along. To make bridges instead of burn them.

Well...it’s not  _ unite _ and conquer, is it? 

Still, he couldn’t help but think about what could have been. Which, he has been advised by Asahina to  _ not  _ do because all that leads to is bitter disappointment. The benefits of a real friendship in this industry is worth the trouble to get it. Sure, it could have been potentially dangerous for him if they decided to  _ really  _ band together, but still worth all the good from it. Apart from Misaki, he wasn’t sure why they were still so divided and vengeful. 

Isaka wanted to think that through making a story together, they would see that they’re not so different after all. That they  _ can  _ get past what happened, at least forgive but not forget. 

That maybe, one everything was settled, they would sit down and  _ talk.  _ Maybe over drinks, where the space is dim and neutral, where the issue involving Misaki had already been settled. 

Although the boss was biased, since he could call Akihiko a personal friend, but he believed that there would have to be apologies first with forgiveness following after. 

In the perfect world, it would go like this: 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t respect you.” Ijuuin would say first, heartfelt and true- purely because he owed it to Akihiko and Misaki, not to settle his own guilt. “Looking back on it all now,” He would look away for a moment as if he was reliving it all. “I can’t believe how I was too much of a fool to not befriend you both first.” 

Akihiko would take that and consider it, a breath in, “I wish we had the chance to be friends too.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t open to friends, it was constantly being used,  _ being took,  _ that made him so wary of other people. 

With a hopeful smile, “It’s not too late now, is it?” The mangaka asks. “Imagine how much  _ fun  _ we could have! Ruffling up Isaka’s feathers, sharing story ideas with each other…” 

Maybe this was dipping into fantasy a bit but Akihiko’s cold, neutral face would break into a smile, “I would like that.” All of it sounded  _ marvelous,  _ and Misaki would be very pleased. “It would make having to see your mug everyday a lot more bearable.” 

They would laugh, maybe toast to their new friendship. The smiles in the press photos would then be real. 

But, that was just some daydream. 

It would always be too late for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I can't believe this is done already! Of course, since this ending felt a bit quick, please go to the epilogue!


	18. Epilogue

“I think I’d like a wedding.” Misaki says, the current peace now leaving. “Well- no, I _know_ I’d like a wedding.” 

Akihiko nearly chokes on rice, Takahiro nearly dropped his phone from his ear, Manami could help but squeal in excitement when her husband told her, and Kaoruko was catching the very next flight out to Narita. Their reactions weren’t in surprise but in _excitement,_ in _joy._ Akihiko had dreamt about this day so many times he’s lost count and now...he can barely contain himself. Food be damned, he kisses Misaki with everything he has. 

“I don’t want anything big or expensive!” The editor says, as though he were trying to have everyone hold their horses. “I don’t even want a lot of people there or too much going on.” 

Almost ready to cry again, “I don’t care.” Akihiko reassures him. “A wedding’s a wedding.” 

No one cared- it was Misaki and Akihiko’s wedding all the same. Kaoruko’s cake was still going to look like Suzuki, Takahiro would still be crying in the front row with Manami trying to console him, Mizuki would still bark at the paid photographers as well as the catering service, Haruhiko would drop off his extravagant gift with his heartfelt congratulations, Mahiro would still present the wedding rings, Isaka along would lean his head on his secretary’s shoulder, Todo would try not to laugh at the cake out of respect, Hiroki would at Nowaki thinking that maybe a wedding wouldn't be so bad, and pictures of the resting Takahashi’s along with Natsuko would be placed in chairs in the front too. 

Ijuuin could only stare at his invitation in surprise. He honestly wasn’t sure _why_ he was invited, especially after all that happened with the second book. He guessed that it just wasn’t in Misaki to hold grudges or some weird part of Akihiko who kept his smug little promise about inviting him to the wedding. Even though he felt some aversion to going, with Yuu leaving it completely up to him, he sent their nice suits to be dry cleaned. Still, he was sat in the back with Akihiko refusing to acknowledge that he was there, but at least Misaki expressed his gratitude before all was done. 

The wedding was being held at a traditional Japanese botanical garden, where the sun was high and bright, showing the transparency of all the flower petals surrounding them. The ceremony would be quick, vows said and legal papers signed, then everyone would eat. Afterwards, the newlyweds would be off to the airport. They would be travelling around Europe, ending their trip where Akihiko grew up in England. 

At least this dream could come true.

And just like a dream it was. Soft, warm, everything and everyone was beautiful. 

Even the rain that came afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is short but longer chapters are ahead! Had to get the introductions out of the way! ;)


End file.
